The Owl's Receiver
by Birb Boy
Summary: One man, and his insanely attractive Decidueye. Between the two is nothing but romantic tension, and for our main character, a constant inner and outer conflict. Was he truly attracted to a Pokemon? And to a male one, no less? While he searches for his sexual identity, he'll have to avoid the authorities of Alola figuring out his attracting to his Pokemon. Will he be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A brilliant light came through one of my windows signaling that it was morning. I woke up feeling incredibly sluggish. Hearing the waves of the ocean crash onto the shore almost convinced me to return to sleep. Glancing around my plain-looking room, I looked over at my clock. It read 1 P.M. _Wait, 1 P.M.?! How did I oversleep?!_ I missed an important Battle Tree meeting that was at noon. I practically rolled off the bed and stumbled to my phone on the dresser to make a call. It was then that I noticed something in the mirror. My contacts... they were gone! The brilliance of my abnormal golden eyes startled me. But then something else caught my attention. My Decidueye, Quil, was laying on the bed. I had accidentally woken him up when I got off my bed, he was rubbing his eyes awake. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust them to the light and he saw my worried expression and said, "Morning Ethan, something wro-" he looked into my eyes, and paused. Oh, fuck! He can see them! I froze up. Paralyzed with fear. Trembling. Quil just kept staring, too. Quickly, though, he shook himself out of whatever trance he was in and said, "Ethan? You alright? You look pretty pale." I started backing away, not realizing the sizable pile of clothes behind me. I tripped, hitting my head pretty hard on the bedroom drawer. The last thing I heard was a worried "Ethan? _ETHAN?!_" before everything went black.

I open my eyes to find myself in an empty white void, surrounded by three… _irresistible_ women and three other attractive men wearing only enough to cover their most intimate areas. Wait, they're...flirting with me? And trying to kiss me and grope me? And...o-other things? This doesn't feel right. I need to get back to my Pokémon. I break free of the circle only to trip over a conveniently-placed something-or-other. The women and men, of course, follow me and encircle my sprawled form, crouching over and smiling seductively at me. This was about to get interesting.

Fate had it however that I was to return to the real world where I was no longer staring into the eyes of the irresistible figures, but now, they were my Pokémon's; and they looked worried. Quil looked even more concerned than the others. I sat up abruptly, a rather nervous smile crawling its way onto my face. "H-hey guys! What'd I miss?" Relieved, their anxious expressions turned into blank stares, jaws hanging agape. Then I remembered, my contacts were missing. I still felt a little vertigo, so I closed my eyes to let it pass. When I finally got my bearings back, I looked around. It was then that I realized I wasn't in my bedroom anymore; I was in the living room. "Wait… How'd I end up down here?" I asked. Swampert spoke up first.

"After we heard a loud thump and a call of panic from your room of what sounded like your name, I ran upstairs and saw that you were on the ground near a pile of clothes, unconscious. I asked Quil what happened and he told me everything. After that, I picked you up and carried you down here."

"How long was I out?"

"About 25 minutes give or take," said Raichu.

"25 _whole minutes? _Why didn't any of you guys wake me up?!"

My Pokemon stood around, not saying a word. They looked like they felt pretty bad about it. "Honestly, we didn't know what to do, so we all decided to just let you wake up on your own," Quil said.

I sighed. "Alright, I won't hold it against you guys." It was then, I realized that I still didn't have my contacts, so I quickly dusted myself off and booked it back upstairs. I burst into the room and frantically scoured around for my contacts— I practically turned it upside down— but in the end, it was to no avail. Defeated, I closed the door in, locked it, and sunk down next to my bed. A thousand questions were racing through my head. Why can't I remember what the hell happened last night? What did that dream mean? Where are my damn contacts? My anxiety started to build. My heart felt like it would burst… until a knock on my door snapped me out of it. My attention then turned to the door. Then another knock sounded, followed by a twisting of the doorknob. "Ethan? Are you alright in there?" It was Quil.

"Um, y-yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache going on, so do you mind if I'm left alone for a bit?"

"Oh, sure, no biggie! Just get back to me when you're feeling better, okay?"

"Hm? Oh, alright I will!" A few moments later, I heard his footsteps heading downstairs again. Alright, that bought me some time to think. Now, what the hell happened last night, and why can't I remember any of it_?_ I sat pondering this for a while; about 10 minutes, give or take. Then I heard some commotion going on outside, probably just the Pokemon scurrying about, worried about me. I got lost in my thoughts again for another few minutes before getting up and looking for my contacts one more time. They were under my bed the whole time, thank Arceus. I don't have the slightest clue as to how they got there, but what matters most is that they're found. I thought of putting them on right away, but that was a bad idea. They look like they've been under there the entire night, so I might as well clean them. I left my room and went to the bathroom. After thoroughly cleaning and re-cleaning my contacts, I put them on and looked in the mirror for a bit. Something felt off though, seeing myself in those incredibly blue contacts that I've worn for years. I shrugged off the thought, however.

Now it was time to head downstairs. Quil was anxiously waiting for me on the couch. He didn't even wait for me to sit down before practically fluttering into me. "Hey easy, Quil!"

"Oh, uh, my bad. So, um, can we talk no-" He began to stare at me a bit before noticing that my golden eyes were mysteriously blue again. "Hey, what happened to your golden eyes?" Quil asked.

"Oh, I'm going out, so I'll be wearing these contacts, to try and not grab attention. Hau'oli City is huge after all. And yeah, we can talk now. What is it?"

"Hold up… those are contacts?"

"Oh, yeah, they are. See, my parents didn't want anyone viewing me as some sort of freak."

"Huh… That's a little… Sad. But thanks for that anyway. Actually, when are your folks coming back?"

"From they're abroad studying? Maybe in a couple of months."

"Ah, gotcha. So, um, about what happened last night…"

"Uh, speaking of which, what did happen?"

"You don't remember? Like, at all?"

"No…" I say after a long pause. "That blackout did wipe a couple of things from my memory, I think."

"Oh… Well, I guess that makes sense. So, you invited me into your room, because you felt kind of lonely. We cuddled for a good while, and I ended sleeping in the bed with you."

"Wait, what? Is that it? I-I mean…anything else?"

"I just wanted to ask you, did you happen to enjoy that? I-I mean, you don't have to answer really, I'm just being curious."

I stood in silence for a bit. What does he mean by that? I struggled to find words to say, but they didn't come. My face flushed. I couldn't breathe. What should I say? Right as I was about to try and say _something_, an obnoxious set of beeps rattled off in my right ear. I practically jumped at the sound. After regaining my composure, I reached into it and took out a small, strange-looking black device that had a flashing red LED light on the top left corner. "Quil, quick question… What _is_ this?" All I heard was a very confused "Hoo." I quickly realized it was some sort of Poké-translator. _When did __**this**_ _get in there?_ I put it back in, and there was no beeping, luckily. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" asked Quil.

"Apparently not. But I guess this thing explains why I've been able to understand you all this time."

"Why did you even take it out in the first place?"

"Hm? Oh, it was beeping, really loudly"

"Oh, you should probably go charge it then. Do you remember where you put the charger?" He asked. Puzzled, I asked, "Wait, there's a charger for this thing?" He rolled his eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Just wear it out, you'll be fine. How many times did it beep?"

"About 3 times, why?

"Yeah, you've got a good 15 minutes left until it turns off again."

"Oh, sweet. Wait, hold on… How do you-"

"You invented it last night and told me how it works. You forgot that too, didn't you?"

This amnesia is getting to be really bothersome... "Well like I said, that tumble really did a number on me. Anyway, I'll be heading out."

"Where you headed?"

"Well I'm going to the burger joint two blocks down for lunch; I'm starved. Want something?" His eyes immediately lit up.

"Aw, sweet! I'll take... a double cheeseburger, no lettuce, or tomatoes, and extra onion."

"Got it. Oh, I should probably ask the others if they want anything as well." I looked past Quil and shouted, "Hey! I'm going to the burger joint! Anyone want anything?!" I had barely finished my sentence when all my Pokemon stood in front of me in a neat, single-file line. "Alrighty then, Lurantis, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll take a plain cheeseburger, please. Could you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Swampert, what do you want?"

"Give me a double cheeseburger, with everything on it. Oh, and extra mayo."

"_Extra?_" He gave me a playful wink and I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. "Okay, you're the boss. Lucario, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I have to keep myself perfectly fighting fit, y'know?"

"Veggie-burger it is then." He chuckled and gave me a half-grin. "Yeah, trust me, I know you better than anyone here."

"Glad to know that you do, bud," said Lucario.

"Okay, Raichu, want anything?"

"Just a regular cheeseburger would do, man." She was an Alolan Raichu, so she had this minor surfer-dude accent; which I didn't mind, but it would often throw me off.

"Salazzle, want anything?"

"You kidding? I need to keep this feminine body I have. I mean, just look at these thighs!" She gestured to her bottom half and looked back at me when she finished.

"Right, veggie burger it is." She gave me a playful smile afterward and a wink to back it up. "Alright, just gonna go grab a coat, and I'll head out. See you guys later!" I grabbed my coat, my wallet, and everything else I needed, and left the house.

(For further explanation of my absence, please refer to the end of chapter 1 of The Owl's Messenger.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaving the house did allow me to let my mind wander without getting interrupted every five minutes by one of my Pokemon. So Quil and I just cuddled? I thought we had...sex. My cheeks grew hot and flushed again at the thought. No, no that didn't happen. He's not bisexual, I don't believe. Why was that the first thought to come to mind…. Guess I'm just _that _in love? With Quil, a _male_ Decidueye? I don't know, best not to think about it for now. I have to remember that massive order. Wait, did they ever ask for fries? Great.

While I was walking toward the burger joint, I noticed something peculiar in the distance. An old woman and an odd dark figure next to her. I decided to disregard that. My contacts could be playing some tricks on me.

Finally, I made it to the burger joint and placed my absurdly long order. Afterward, I plopped down at the nearest empty table and waited. Soon after I sat down, I heard the entrance door open again, jingling the bell above it and what do you know? It was the old lady from before. She ended up taking a seat on the other side of my table. I realized that the black figure was, in fact, a shiny Greninja. "No way.." Saying it out loud without meaning to. The old lady smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I see my Greninja has caught your eye. Amazing, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he looks awesome. How'd you get a hold of a shiny Froakie?"

"It's quite a long story that I'd rather not get into for the sake of time."

The Greninja spoke immediately after. "Her mother caught me, and gave me to her as a gift."

"Oh, interesting…" The chances of finding a shiny Froakie in the wild were second to none, yet an evolved one was standing right in front of me. Amazing. The woman's eyes widened.

"My, my… You understood what my Greninja just said?" I paused for a second. This was an invention no one had ever made before. Maybe I should keep it a secret for a while… Eh, might as well tell her. Reluctantly I said, "So, last night I invented something. I call it a Poke-translator. It translates Pokemon sounds into human speech."

The strange woman looked amazed.

"Well… That's quite the achievement. And no one else knows about this?"

"No one else does. Other than my Pokemon of course. It's nice having an actual conversation with them, instead of playing charades all the time."

"Oh, care to mention these Pokemon of yours?"

"Um, okay. I have six Pokemon: a Decidueye, Swampert, Lurantis, Lucario, Salazzle and an Alolan-Raichu. My Decidueye has a nickname. I call him Quil."

"Wait, aren't you the champion of Alola?"

Wow, she recognized me. I did _not _expect that.

"Oh uh, y-yeah, I am." I blushed a bit when she mentioned it. Her Greninja's eyes widened a bit.

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before. Congratulations! I am honored to be in your presence, Mr. Champion." She stands and gives a little bow. Also not expected. "Y'know, my Greninja and I also used to be fearsome trainers. When we were young, of course. Now we just spend our time taking walks, watching TV— I love soap operas and just enjoying what life has to offer. Speaking of fun, what gender are your Pokemon?"

"Why do you ask..?"

"Curiosity, my boy."

"Okay then… I'm gonna need more than that."

"Because, my dear boy, if your Pokemon are the opposite gender, they have a better chance of dealing hits harder, dispelling nasty effects, and survive otherwise lethal blows."

"Woah, I didn't know that. Well alright then, three are male, and the others are female."

"Hm… Even then, they all must love you very much. Am I wrong?"

"No, they do love me-"

"Alright, that's quite enough." Interrupting me.

"Hey, I was talki-"

"What you've said is already enough." Interrupting me again. "Tell me, is one of your Pokemon in love with you?" I froze, a sick feeling growing in my stomach. That's strangely specific. How the hell would she know that? Is she a cop? No, she's too old for that… Ugh, what should I tell her?! My eyes begin to dart around the room, while my cheeks began to get hot. I was at a loss for words. She noticed my distress and began to grin. "So, is there?" Fuck it, I don't care at this point. Might as well tell her…. Maybe I'll stretch the truth. She's bound not to notice. "Well, there is one, but I try to keep a distance when he starts to get more physical than normal. I've managed to-" _SMACK! _Catching me by surprise, something just walloped the back of my head. Hard too. "Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Rubbing my head in annoyance.

"You aren't telling the truth, I can tell." A familiar voice said.

"There's no way- Hey, where's your Greninja?" I point behind her, but as soon as she turned her head, the Greninja suddenly reappeared. "Hm? He's right here, why do you ask?"

"But, I thought…" I began to stare at Greninja, trying to keep my center of attention on him, all he gave me was an innocent smile. Was he the one who smacked me? Luckily for him, he's a Pokemon because I would've beaten the crap out of him_._ "Now, would you be a dear and tell me the truth? Hm?" I divert my attention back to her, as I begin to blush again. "Fine… I'll tell you. The Decidueye I was talking about… Quil was his name. I… I can't lie, I fell in love with him, and I believe he has with me. Sometimes his presence just… I don't know, he always seems to make my heart skip a beat..." I began to ramble on, just letting the words run like a waterfall. "The way he speaks… his voice is just so smooth and nice." I give out a heavy, longing sigh then continue. "The way he looks at me, the way his eyes and personality light up when he's talking to me, the way he acts around me… He would follow me to the very end. Not to mention the shape of his body. Man, does that drive me crazy." The old woman patiently listens, not saying a word and smiling all the while. "His figure is just… so nice to look at, it's like… The perfect mix between muscular and thin. And his soft, feathery texture… God, it drives me nuts. The fact that it's against the law for us to even look at Pokemon in this way is-" I snap back into reality looking to my right, and all I see is the old woman, smiling. "Um, how long have I been talking for?"

"For just enough time, my boy." Her expression changes like she's thinking for a bit, just looking me over closely. "Anything else about this Quil you'd like to talk about?"

"Well, for one, his body is _not _the only reason I fell in love, let's get that out of the way." She lets out a small chuckle. "Anyway, his personality is like one in a million. He's smart, caring, soft-hearted, tranquil, cool; there are so many other words I could use, but I'll just stick with those."

"And with that Pokemon translator, I assume he has an attractive voice?"

"Oh, more than attractive. It's smooth, soft, and nice and low. He's just desirable in every way." I pause again, my emotions turning negative. I was fuming now.

"It's just that damn law."

The old woman puts her hand on my shoulder, surprising me. Her expression turned serious. Shit, did I say something wrong?

"Young man, you shouldn't let some silly law get in the way of your love between yourself and this Quil of yours. Nor the doubt of his probable bisexuality."

"Are you sure about that? If someone happens to find out and rats me out, I'd go to prison for the next 20 to 30 years. Not to mention my Pokemon would have to be given away, or worse, released!"

"That shouldn't deter you from these feelings. After all, back in the day, me and Greninja here would go at it from time to time." The Greninja smiled and began to speak. "She was a freak in the bed, we would do just about everything-" I cut him off before he went any further. "That's quite enough information, thank you very much." Sarcasm reeking in my words. "But that's beside the point. I don't want to risk Quil's well-being for my own… selfish desires!"

"Does he love you, Ethan?"

"Do- Hold on, how do you-" She repeated herself. More aggressive this time.

"Does he _love you, _Ethan_?_" I sat in silence.

"I guess it seems rather obvious at this point."

"Then he wouldn't have a problem giving in to your desires. In fact, he has his desires too." I pondered on this for a bit. She's not wrong, but, this just doesn't feel right… You know what, fuck it. I'm going to enjoy myself. I'm going to live my life how I want it. To _hell_ with this law; I'm confessing my love to him! "Ah, I believe your order is ready." Said the old lady interrupting my thoughts. I turn towards the counter. "Oh, tha-" There's nothing there. "Uh, I guess you were mis-" I turn back around, then the old woman and the Greninja were gone. "...taken." What the hell?! How did they disappear that quickly? Oh. She left a note where she was sitting. I pick it up and read it. "Take flight Ethan, experience all of him with all of you." "Order number 54?!" Great, that was my order. I looked back and gawked at my order. About 7 enormous bags were sitting there. How am I supposed to carry all that? I approached the counter, and the man who called the order began to speak. "You sure you can handle this on your own, bud?"

"Yeah, of course." I wasn't the strongest guy in the world, but I could manage. I took all the bags and made eye contact for a second. "Alright, have a nice da-" He cut his sentence short, just staring at me. I paid no mind and left.

On my way home, I played through different scenarios in my head. I was nervous, but all I know is that I was going to have a memorable experience. I'll finally be able to get this off my chest and be with my Quil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After arriving at my front doorstep, I put everything down and opened the door. I saw Lucario sitting on the couch with Swampert watching television. "Hey, I'm back. So, where are the others?"

"Raichu is in the kitchen with Salazzle. Lurantis is in the backyard, and Quil's been hanging out in your room." Lucario replied as I set the food down on the coffee table in the living room. I then gave them their respective burgers as I finally processed his words. "Wait, why is Quil in my room? Is he taking a nap or something?" They both shrugged. They don't know? That's awfully strange_. _"Alright, I guess I'll go see what's up."

While walking to my room, I heard some quiet heavy breathing and my own bed creaking. What could he possibly be doing in there that's making so much noise? If I wanted to witness this for myself, I better keep myself quiet. I started slowing down my movement, treading lightly down the hall. As I walked closer and closer to my bedroom, I noticed some other strange noises being heard there. It sounded like… Wet flesh rubbing up against something. Was Quil…? No, he couldn't be. I reached the door to my room and extended my hand to the doorknob. I noticed that even my hand was shaking before I had made contact with the doorknob. I swallowed nervously, and without a sound, cracked the door open just a bit.

_**HOLY SHIT!**_ Before even a second thought, I plopped myself down right next to the doorway. My heart started racing a million miles an hour, while I started feeling a growth in my shorts. I couldn't even hear myself think over what I saw. My next action was only instinct. I looked back through the crack in the door, and saw Quil, completely naked, slowly stroking his shiny and wet length. This had been the first time I'd seen him without something on. His member was so… Big… From here, I can tell it's almost eight inches… It was a sight I couldn't handle, and neither could my emotions. My own throbbing erection as I stared told me, Quil was it. I wanted him, and only him. As he kept going with his arousing motions, he whispered, "Ethan… That's it, suck it dry…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was touching himself to the dream of my mouth and tight throat on his throbbing cock. And I couldn't lie to myself, I wanted to him in my mouth as well. He speeds up his hand, moving faster and faster, his cock leaking precum as his moans grew louder. He leaned his head back, and stopped stroking, his cock spewing thick, long ropes of his cum all over his chest. He stood there, basking in the afterglow.

I sat there for a bit, stunned. I couldn't even begin to process what I had just witnessed. Then out of the blue, I heard him sigh and say, "What am I doing? I already know this will never happen. If I tell Ethan about these feelings, he'll just… find me repulsive." After a short pause, he continues. "Ugh, I can't. I won't." I felt like bursting into my room right at that moment to tell him, but I stood back up as he got up to leave the room. I rushed downstairs before he ever knew I was there, my face still red….my erection still going strong. I decided to run into the kitchen to hide it until it went down. Salazzle and Raichu were hanging around nearby. I walked behind the counter where my erection wasn't visible and just looked down trying to make it appear as if I was doing something."So, where are the burgers?" Salazzle asked. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts it took the words a while to register in my head. "Hm? Oh, right, um… Th-they're in the living room if you need them." Salazzle left for her food and Raichu stayed behind. Raichu notices the slight stuttering in my speech and begins to stare. "What's wrong? Not hungry anymore?"

"You do know your eyes are golden, right?"

Shit. "WHAT?! I thought I put my contacts on before I left!" Then I realized: that old woman must've knocked them off. But how?!

Suddenly I get the strangest headache for a second and it fades just as quickly as it came. This gave me the impression that Raichu was reading my mind. That was one unique thing about psychic types. I always thought it was kinda weird, but it usually doesn't bother me. "Raichu? What exactly are you looking at in there?"

"Nothin' much, just that you saw Quil jerkin' it to the thought of you, and that you're trying way too hard to hide that boner." Damn it, she knows? My face started to heat up as I instinctively cover my crotch. I was totally embarrassed. I look at my Raichu as she smirks. "Hey, no need to worry, man. This kinda thing has been happenin' every time you leave the place, anyway. I can also tell something's worrying you. Care to spill?" Well, guess there's no point in hiding if she'll just read my mind anyway. With a sigh of defeat, I open up about everything.

"After he was done, he said I would never accept these feelings and I would reject him. And he said he would never confess his feelings to me. Ever."

"Wow, he was considering doing it today too… Bummer."

I ramble on as if I didn't hear it. "Which is strange as he's always been pretty adamant about these kinds of thi- Wait, he was…?"

"Yeah, man. I could keep readin' him if you want."

"No thanks, I can figure this out on my own."

"Your tone doesn't sound so confident, bro. Not only that, you're thinking it maybe won't be the best idea. Trust me, everything will work out."

"How the hell are you so certain?"

"Well, let's check the TV, who knows, man?"

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Just get your ass in the living room and watch the news."

I'm a bit hesitant to exit the kitchen with my contacts gone, but Raichu beckons me forward and I head towards the living room with her. I take a peek outside the hallway and saw everyone else already there. Quil, and Swampert on the couch, Lucario, Salazzle and Lurantis on the floor, chowing down on their lunches watching something on the TV. There was an empty spot right beside to Quil, too. As I enter the room, everyone glances my way momentarily but return their attention to the TV as if nothing happened. I guess I'm still on edge. At least my erection is gone. Just need to not think about it… I immediately shake the thought. Quil was looking at me the whole time and smiling. I can't deny that look on his face, I may as well sit with him… I walk over and scooch through my Pokemon and take my seat right next to Quil. He wraps a wing around my shoulder and this catches me by surprise. He's never done that before, but hey, it felt nice. I press myself gently against him. I grab the remote and change the channel to the news. "Hey, we were watching that!" said Swampert and Lucario in unison. Raichu shushes them, though. I paid close attention to see if Raichu was right. Then, Quil reaches for his head, and groans, reflexively closing an eye. I look to see what's wrong, and he doesn't look well. "Woah Quil, you alright?" He opens his eye, and looks at me with a half-smile, reassuring me that he was okay. "Y-yeah, just a little headache, but I'm good now. I think." I look over at Raichu, and she's staring at the TV. She realizes my stare and motions me to continue watching. I look back at the TV as the weather report comes in. Looks like it's going to be scorching all week. Great. Several meaningless news stories later, the top story came on, and I made sure to listen. "Breaking News: a 23-year-old male is being held without bail on accounts of having intercourse with not one, but three of his Lycanrocs."

"Ugh, I'm going to go get a glass of water, I'll be in the kitchen." Quil gets up and I quickly take hold of his arm right before he leaves. "Wait, are you alright? You want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine Ethan. This headache is just bothering me still. I'm only getting some water." I give him a concerned look, but I decide not to stop him. "Okay, but if it gets worse, tell me. I'll try my best to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Ethan." He smiles, heads into the kitchen, and turn my attention back to the news. "–released his information." His mug shot shown on the screen. "His full name is Joshua Alexander Tucker, and he resides in Heahea City and this is his first offense. The Lycanrocs, named Nate, Skylar, and Hayner are being held until the authorities can find a better home for them." I begin to feel irritated as the camera shows the female reporter in the newsroom. "As pokephilia has been on the rise, more and more people have begun to protest in support of it saying 'Let us love our Pokemon' and have begun to riot on the streets of Kanto and Hoenn. These riots have been taken under control, but I fear, there will be more to come." Raichu gives a sad sigh. "It's honestly a shame what's gonna happen to those Lycanrocs. I hope they get a good home."

"It's more than just a shame, it's incredibly stupid how they treat pokephilia like it's such a huge crime. It doesn't make sense! They think you can't consent, they say it's like torture to you guys, I have clear proof that it's the exact opposite thanks to the Poke-translator. You're able to communicate, to love, and to feel those exact feelings. I just can't grasp the concept of how ignorant these people are, pokephilia shouldn't be a crime. I bet you they didn't even bother to consider the feelings of those Lycanrocs. They treat you guys like animals, and it isn't right." Sighing, I look over at my Pokemon, and they're all staring at me. I look toward the kitchen and see Quil surprised, almost like he's speechless. He notices me staring though, so he immediately turns around and pulls on his hood strings to conceal the obvious shocked blush on his face.

I turn back to the others. "You all get me, right?" Raichu is the first one to answer. "Oh yeah, I see the whole picture man." She gives me a wink. Lucario looks back at Raichu puzzled. "What do you mean?" Raichu gives her a look. "No. You're kidding, right?" Lucario looks back at me, with another one of his half-smiles. "Y'know, you two would make a pretty good pair. So, when will you 'get it on'? So to speak."

Raichu stopped me before I could even open my mouth. "Hold on, before you say anything Ethan, I'll just tell everyone else."

"Excuse me, Raichu, but that's _private information._"

"Ethan, we're your Pokemon, you could tell us anything, we won't judge, you know," said Salazzle.

"Yeah, no need to feel nervous."

"Swampert, please. I just don't want all of you pressuring me to make a move."

"I'll keep them in line." Said Lurantis. Raichu scoffed. "I'd love to see ya try."

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping you all in line, but you? Ha!" Lurantis looked flustered now. "Not against _my_ flames you're not, sweetie. Admit it. You won't be able to keep us in line." Said Salazzle, almost agreeing with Raichu. Before things could boil over, I stood in the midst of them, and hold my hands out, keeping them apart. "Alright, that's enough. Now, I'm to go check on Quil. You five better keep your hands to yourselves." I stand there for a couple more seconds, making sure no one makes any sudden moves. Satisfied, I head for the kitchen.

I also take one final look back to make sure no one was getting physical before meeting up with Quil. He still has that hood over his face… I took one of the flaps and opened a bit. I caught a glimpse of his eye, which quickly darted to another direction. "Quil, how're you feeling? Everything okay?" He loosens his hood a bit showing his face and it's still red. "Y-yeah, everything's fine Ethan. Thanks for checking in."

"No need to thank me Quil. You know I'm always here to take care of you." He smiled back at me. Then he started to gaze into my eyes and I met his gaze as well. His big, round eyes always mesmerized me whenever I looked into them. I give a warm smile, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "So, that headache cooling down?"

"To be completely honest, no... It hasn't." Wait, so that wasn't Raichu reading his thoughts? No, it definitely was. I could tell by that stupid, innocent grin on her face. I put my hand on Quil's forehead. "Woah, Quil you're burning up. I think we need to take you to the Pokemon Center. Is there anything else that hurts? Stomach, wings, anything?"

"No, it's just this stupid headache and fever…" He groans again, wincing as if the headache seems to be getting worse. That does _not _look good. "Right, I'll go fetch your Poké Ball. I'll be right back." I hastily rush upstairs to my room, rummage through my drawers, and there it is. I run back downstairs, and Lucario stops me, noticing the Poké Ball in hand. "Hold it, isn't that Quil's? What are you planning to do with that?"

"Quil's been feeling sick, so I'm taking him to the Pokemon Center. I'll be right back, I promise. I'm leaving you in charge, Lucario. And please, don't start any fights. After that argument, I don't want to come back and find out that the house was destroyed."

"Yeah, I'll keep it tidy in here." He playfully bopped my shoulder and chuckled. I walk back into the kitchen where Quil is sitting down with his head on the counter, with his arms cushioning his head. "Alright, I'm back. Are you ready to go?" He lifts his head and nods slowly. Soon after, I press the button on the Poké Ball, and it pops open. A red flash of light shoots toward Quil, enveloping him and returning him safely to his Poké Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I shuffled my way out of the kitchen, Poké Ball in hand, I look at Lucario again. He nods at me to reassure that he's got everything taken care of. Then, I take my keys and walk out the front door. I take a deep breath, and head to the nearest Pokemon Center. What's up with Quil? He never gets this sick, and even so, he's an incredibly tough Pokemon… Could've Raichu's reading given him that affliction? I doubt it; Psychics are weak to Ghosts… But how? My thoughts were spinning around in my head, trying to grasp what could be going on with him. Worried, I quickened my pace.

I kept wanting to take him out of the Poké Ball to try and ask what could be happening, but he doesn't know either so that wouldn't help. I finally arrive at the Pokemon Center and rush to the counter. I tell Nurse Joy to give Quil a thorough examination because he wasn't feeling well at all. She nods and takes the Poké Ball. As Nurse Joy takes Quil into the ER, I breathe a sigh of relief. He's in good hands now. Then, a familiar face catches my eye. It's my old friend Lance! Walking up to him, he spots me and waves; a big grin on his face. When I'm close enough, he grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. "Hey, Ethan! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been, man?"

"I've just been home. Nothing much has been happening. Other than the occasional training day with my Pokemon." He begins staring at me and I already know why. "Ugh, okay look, these are my normal eyes. My blue eyes were just contacts."

"Wait really? How'd that happen?"

"Long story."

"Okay… So, what'd you say?"  
"I've just been training with my Pokemon, that's all, really."

"Oh, that's right. Champion's gotta keep his title somehow, right?" He nudges my arm and pats me on the back.

"Heh, yeah… How about you Lance? Anything new with you?"

"Well, I became a police officer! As of now, I'm a Commander."

"Woah dude, that's pretty high up."

"Yeah, took a good while, but it's all worth it!" There was a quick second of silence, and we silently agree to take a seat at the nearest table. Lance breaks the ice first. "So, did you hear about those riots? Crazy, huh?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, those… I hope everything's alright over there. Kanto and Hoenn, right?"

"Yeah, I was just in Kanto too. It's like hell down there, man."

"Have things really gotten that bad?"

"That's where all this started after all. The first-ever recorded pokephilia incident was back in Viridian City. About nine years back."

"You're kidding. That's when I was ten years old and you were eleven… You sure it was way back then?"

"Positive. It was some guy, his Nidoqueen AND his Nidoking!" My eyes widen. "How would a guy be able to-"

"Before you finish that question, I have the answer. That's also when Pokemon started evolving into anthropomorphized Pokemon."  
"That seems a little too on the nose, Lance."

"That's what happened! What's worse, there's been little to no scientific research into the matter. Well, other than your dad of course. I wonder why he's so dedicated…?"

"You tell me, you're the one who knows more about his research than I do."

Lance lets out a soft chuckle. "It's just strange. People have been theorizing, though."

"What are they saying?"

"If a Pokemon has special feelings of love and a strange but romantic connection to their trainer, they'll evolve to better suit their partners' needs."

"Just like Qu-" I stop myself before I finish that sentence. Lance was strongly against pokephilia, so I'd rather not lead him on. Plus, he's a cop, so it'd be worse if he found out.

"Just like who?"

"J-just like those three Lycanrocs! Y-you saw that on the news, right?"

"Oh yeah… That. Turns out they're all anthro as well."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. Right now they're being filed in for a transfer. It's kind of sad. Could you imagine what those three had to go through?" This could go either way, he could mention the transfer or the sex. I just hope it's the transfer part.

"I mean, they were subjected to unnatural intercourse with their trainer. That isn't right." Of course he would. I grow irritated at Lance, but I manage to keep my cool. He lets out a sigh. "You wouldn't let your Pokemon experience that, right?" I answer in the most monotone voice possible. "No. I wouldn't."

"That's a relief. You're quite attached to Quil, and the rest of your team too, so I don't really think you would make them go through something like that."

"Of course I wouldn't." As I say that, my eyes look in a different direction. Lance notices my strange behavior, and asked, "Ethan, something wrong?"

"Well, I'm here because Quil's sick. I worry that something bad is happening to him. Actually, why are _you_ here?"

"My Arcanine, Flash, got injured last mission I was out in. So I brought him here to get him all healed up."

"Wait…. What happened to your Primarina?" I hope he doesn't say what I think he's going to.

"Oh, I released her." Motherfucker! Why would he do that?! My anger begins to swell. But, I can't give myself away. I calm down and gasp. "Why would you release her? You've been with her since you first became a trainer."  
"Well…. She evolved to be anthropomorphic. I didn't feel comfortable with her presence. She also got really clingy and the shape of her body freaked me out." He doesn't even realize that the reason she evolved like that is because of how she felt towards him. I wanted to punch him right then and there, but… I couldn't. I remain unmoved and passive. I was clenching my fist, however. Gladly, he didn't notice. Nurse Joy then called out his name, and he walked over to the counter to retrieve his Pokemon. He takes the Poké Ball, waves at Nurse Joy, and comes back to the table. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eyes. "Hey, I hope your Quil feels better soon. Don't be a stranger, now!" I wave back, with a fake smile on my face. As he leaves the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy calls my name, and I hobble over to the counter. She informs me nothing was wrong with him, but he's good as new. I take the Poké Ball and thank Nurse Joy for helping out. Then, I leave the Pokémon Center.

So, there wasn't anything wrong with him? Weird. So what was that headache and fever all about? As I was walking through the streets of Hau'oli City, I gazed around. It was twilight by this point and it was as if the entire city was alive. People ambling about, enjoying their night and walking with their Pokémon, enjoying dinner with friends and family, shopping in the mall… I've never taken the time to truly appreciate the beauty of this city. I decided to let Quil out so we could have a little stroll around the city. I let him out of his Poke Ball and he's sitting for a brief moment, eyes closed. He opens them, adjusting to the bright city lights. Standing up, he stretches, sighs and takes a good long look at his surroundings. He lets out a joyful grin at what he's seeing; almost as if he hasn't been here before. Then, he turns back to me picks me up in his wings, and gives me a hearty squeeze. Oh! This is sudden, he's never hugged me like this before… He slowly lets me down, and it starts turning into a soft and loving embrace. I chuckle and look up at him. "Quil, not that I mind, but…" I take my arms and wrap them around him too. Returning his tender hug with my own. With a happy sigh, I ask "Why the hug all of sudden?"

"Honestly, Ethan, I don't know myself. After seeing your worried face, and how you immediately hopped into action to get me feeling better… Sparked something. You're an amazing person, Ethan. Thank you so much for caring. I won't stop caring for you either." He says, tightening his grip. Wow…. he's never been this forward with his emotions… What should I say? I don't know, maybe I shouldn't say anything. Hm… maybe I should... "Hey, it's no problem at all Quil, really. What you've said really means a lot. You've always been with me since day one and it's been such an enjoyable experience." I close my eyes and bathe in the warmth of his body heat. "Quil, I-" Before I could finish probably the most important sentence ever in my life, I hear a familiar voice coming from behind. "Oh my gosh, it's really you!" Quil, in a defensive manner, tears himself away from my body immediately. I turn around to see another familiar face greet me. It's… Michelle?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ethan! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" It was Michelle. One of my closest childhood friends. She was also one of my love interests growing up. She grew up to be really pretty, smart, and incredibly athletic, so I considered her to be out of my league and grew apart from her. We ceased contact ever since. Well, up until now. She hasn't changed a bit, she's still super pretty.

Quil was standing behind me, now. He cloaked himself to hide from Michelle. This made him near invisible to anyone that happened to pass by. Unless they squinted really hard in Quil's general direction. As Michelle approached, I smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around me when I was in arms reach. I tried to pull away as quickly and smoothly as possible, but I submitted. "H-hey Michelle! I've been doing well, how about yourself?"

"Y'know, I haven't been doing much lately. I've just been working at the mall, living nice and easy, watching Pokémon battles often…"

"Sounds like a blast. Hey, do you think we could talk later? I'm in a bit of a rush to get home."

"To do what exactly?" I tried to think up an excuse, but stayed silent, nothing came to mind. "Well, not as eventful as we thought, huh Ethan?" She said smiling.

"H-ha, you caught me! So, I thought you moved to Akala Island. What're you doing in Melemele?"

"Well, like I said I started working here at the mall. And well, it just seems a lot more tranquil here in Hau'oli City. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." We hit it off after that. Michelle invited me to take a walk, but because of Quil's presence right behind mine, I convinced her to stay where we were. Then, after about 15 minutes of catching up, it got silent. To break the ice again, Michelle asked, "So, Ethan, since we've been talking for a bit, do you think I could invite you to that Malasada place for dinner?"

"Um, actually maybe not… I'm not interested, sorry." She stared at me with a disappointed look. "C'mon Ethan, I know you. You've had a crush on me since we were 14. You'd never let something like this pass you by."

"Well yeah but… times have changed Michelle. I'm just not interested."

"You dating anyone else?"

"No, not at all." She looked at me in disapproval. "So, what? You're gay now or something?" I heard Quil make a low and defensive growl. I gave him a little nudge with my heel. "And what's wrong with being gay, Michelle? Even if I was, there wouldn't be anything wrong with it. Thanks for trying to target my masculinity." Michelle just scoffs.

"This isn't you, Ethan. Honestly, it's strange that you don't want to date me. Next you're gonna tell me you'd date a Pokémon over me." I froze up, my cheeks flushing. "N-no! You know I wouldn't Michelle. It's against the law."

"You've been stuttering an awful lot, Ethan. Something on your mi-" She was looking behind me, frightened at something. I turn around as well, to see wings spread wide. Ready for- "Oh no." I said out loud. Then, without a moment's notice, something snatched me up by the shoulders and I was in the air; soaring a hundred feet above Hau'oli City. I looked up, and it was Quil, trying to carry me away with all of his strength. He was struggling to hold me. However, his talons' grips were starting to slip. "Quil! Quil! I-I'm slipping!" I was in a full-blown panic now. Then, one of his claws let go, and now only my left shoulder was keeping me from possible death. I hastily grabbed his ankle with my other arm to further secure myself. Adrenaline was rushing through me as we started losing altitude. But close by, I see our house! "Come on, just a little further, Quil! Don't let me fall!" Almost there… However, we were coming in a little too hot. Finally, we reached the roof in a not-so-smooth landing. He sort of dropped me before landed a little further down. We were bruised and cut, but otherwise okay. After recovering a bit, I looked at him, breathing heavily and said, "Quil, are you out of your mind?! You could've killed us!" He turned his head slightly to look at me, then turns back. All he had was a look of concern and disapproval. "First of all, calling you gay was what really set me off… Second, I'm not letting that bitch find you or me out." He was oddly calm. But I could tell just by staring at him that he had nothing but anger in his eyes. "I won't let any piece of shit homophobe find us out. Because there's no way in hell I'll let you go to prison for Pokephilia..." Woah. I didn't expect him to use that kind of language. But honestly, who could blame him? I frowned at the sight of him being reduced to pure negativity and hate. I scooch closer to him, his head down now, just taking deep breaths. I make my voice as smooth as possible to calm him down. "Quil, I get it. You don't want anything to come between us. But next time, try not to use such extreme means of getting me out of a sticky situation. I'll figure it out, okay?" Before I could make a move to comfort him, he brings me into his wings and sighs again. "I understand, Ethan… But I really don't want to see you gone for a long time. And don't… Want to be apart from you either… " His voice started getting shaky as he talked. "Quil, it's okay. Really. Nothing's going to happen." He held me tighter, and his anger seems to subside. I decide to humor him a little in order to fully get rid of his negative emotions. "Now, with you bringing up sexuality and stuff, should I assume you're, 'varied' in your tastes too?"

"Heh, shut up, Ethan… "

I couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, going from my elbow to my shoulder. It felt like someone was stabbing it over and over again while submerging it in acid. I reflexively look where the pain is coming from and there's a huge gash in my arm. "Oh my god…" I stood up immediately, frightened at the sight. Quil's concerned now. "Ethan? You okay?" He then looks at my arm and gasps. "Did I do that?! C-crap! I-I'll be right back, Ethan! Wait here!" Without hesitation, he takes my arm to further assess the damage. Raising it to eye level, he studies it closely and nods. "Okay. W-where do you keep the bandages?"

"Second floor…bathroom cabinet, to the.. far right." Wincing at the pain and struggling to form a sentence.

"Right!"

"D-do me a favor and b-be quick.."

"No need to tell me twice. I'll be back!" He took flight and landed in the front of the house. I heard pounding. Oh, I forgot to give him the keys. Then, the door opens, I hear some clamoring and the door closes again, leaving me out on the roof alone. With a profusely bleeding cut. Let's just hope she doesn't take long…

After about eight long minutes of waiting on the roof, he finally arrives and starts to wrap the bandages around the gash on my arm. It got really quiet as I watched him tend to my wounds, concentrating deeply. I've never seen him so focused. It's really nice to see that he's being so careful. "Y'know, Quil, this reminds me of the first time I met you."

"Does it? How so?"

"Well the day we first met, it was under similar circumstances. Don't you remember?"

He thought for a moment. "I...don't think so… But I'm interested, care to remind me?"

"Well, it was about nine years ago. From what I remember, I was on my way to get a Pokemon from Professor Kukui. Then I saw these Team Skull guys chasing a Rowlet down into Verdant Cavern. Me being the curious kid I was, I decided to follow them—without getting spotted of course. They wandered into the cavern and you were fighting back. Well, they almost knocked you out if that huge Raticate didn't protect you. It was a lot… larger than normal, too. They ran off. Then, the Raticate looked right at me before leaving as well…" I paused. He was just listening intently. His eyes sparkling in the moonlight while he was slowly wrapping the bandages on my arm. "I saw that Rowlet at the very end of the cavern. I decided to approach it. It looked so determined to protect itself. It was pretty battered up too. I couldn't leave it there alone… So I approached slowly, and well, it backed away. I pleaded with it to let me take it to the Pokemon Center, but the Rowlet didn't want to leave the cavern at all. So, after a bit of convincing, I tended to its wounds with the spare Potion I had, wrapped it makeshift bandages from my shirt and stayed with it while it healed. I watched the Rowlet for hours; soothing it and comforting it as best as I could. When it started to get dark, I knew I had to get home, so I said my goodbyes to the Rowlet. It was feeling a lot better by this point, so I knew it'd be okay on its own. I started to leave the cavern, but I heard wobbly footsteps and the Rowlet struggling as it tried to follow. I turned around to see it following. But it got startled by me and cowered in fear that I might send it away or something. I chuckled lightly and told it that it could follow me. I decided to take a detour to Professor Kukui's house to talk to him. I burst in the door and showed him the Rowlet; explaining everything as he took it in his hand to scratch its head a little. It seemed to like it too. When I was done, he said he'd patch the Rowlet up in better bandages and give a general checkup. When he came back, it looked a lot more 'officially' bandaged and I was happy that it looked that it felt a lot better. The Professor informed me that it was a perfect, battle-ready Rowlet. Then he suggested I keep him since he was already attached to me. I decided to do so and the Rowlet was so overjoyed that it accidentally used the move Leafage on me. It was then that I decided to name him Quil. It's amazing to think that you were just a defensive and scared little Rowlet. Now, you're an incredibly strong Decidueye. It's honestly awesome how you grew to be such an amazing Pokemon. I mean, just look at you!" I gestured to Quil, arms stretched out wide. "You're the best Pokemon I've ever raised, without a shadow of a doubt, you are _the best_ out there. You are the one who made me Champion of Alola after all." He raised his arm, and scratched at his head, blushing softly. "Thanks, Ethan. That means a lot coming from you."

"Of course. Now, could you do us both a favor, and get me down from here?"

"Well, I actually prefer staying up here for the night. Maybe, staring at the stars for a little with you? If you don't mind, of course."

"Oh yeah. Sure. I'll lay down with you." I scooted my body closer to his. We then marveled at the beautiful and starry night sky. I huddled up closer to his body, and he wrapped his wings around me again. I decided to do the same, and rest my arms on his waist. As we looked at the stars, Quil looked into my eyes. I looked back, smiling. Yawning, he says, "I'm exhausted, Ethan. Mind if I sleep here?"

"Wait, hold on, we can't-" He didn't even wait for a reply before drifting off into a deep slumber with me in his wings. Great, now how are we going to get down?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sleeping on the roof has to be one of the worst things I've done. I barely got any sleep because it was so unbearably uncomfortable… Well, as long as Quil's happy, I'm happy. I turn over and see Quil sleeping soundly. Wow, how is he so comfy? Ugh, I can't move, he's so close. And he has me cocooned in his wings. When is he gonna wake up? I can't just wake him up, that's just rude. I guess I'll have to wait until he does.

…

45 minutes pass. It feels like hours. The sun is pretty high, and it's starting to boil a bit out here. How is he not up yet? I then hear a quiet yawn, and he starts rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Ethan. How did you sleep on the rooftop?"

"Horribly."

"Oh, heh, whoops. Sorry for making you sleep up here."

"Eh, it's alright. I'm with you, so it's okay."

"Heh, how adorable of you, Ethan."

"Well, y'know… But can we get down now? It's starting to get pretty hot."

"Oh! Oh yeah, sure. Here, I'll help you down." He stands up, and I follow. He starts flapping his wings, making his ascend just above my head. "Woah, c-careful with the arm, Quil."

"Yeah, I know." He then gently grasps both of my shoulders in his claws. Lifting me up, we head to the front door. It still felt insane doing that. We did finally have a soft landing, though. I was worried he'd drop me again… I opened the front door and as I'm heading in, Lucario approaches me. "You said you'd be back _soon. _It's the morning after! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't plan on running into some friends you know. Didn't mean to make you worry that much." I reach out and pat his head gently. He quickly jabs my chest with his fist spike and knocks the air out of me. I let out a wheezy breath, and Quil just barely catches me before I collapse onto the ground. "O-okay, I deserved that, lesson learned…"

Lucario then just walks away. Geez, didn't expect him to be like a parent about this. I turned my head toward Quil, and he shrugged. I regain my composure and walk into the living room, and let myself fall onto the couch. Then moments later, I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be…? I get back up and answer the door. It's a delivery man. "Is this the residence of Ethan Alwin?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've got three Pokémon to deliver to you."

"Hold on, _Pokémon_?"

"Yes." He takes a look at a document in his hand. "Three Lycanrocs. Midday, Dusk, and Midnight forms." Oh no. Don't tell me it's _those_ Lycanrocs. "I'm going to need you to sign off on this if you don't mind." I take a second to process what's happening. "Hold on, I already have six Pokemon with me. Nine is way too many to take care of."

"Hmm.." He takes another look at his document. "It says here you're more than capable of doing so. According to someone named Lance." That son of a bitch… I can't just refuse now. But there's no way I'd be able to take care of nine Pokemon at once. Especially if all of my Pokemon are anthropomorphic… This would be way too much to handle if I accepted. But what else can I do? They've already been taken from their home. The least I could do is help. I sigh. "Alright, hand over the paper." The delivery man beamed. "Great!" He hands over the transfer documents. "I'll need you to sign here, here, and initial there." I'm reluctant to take his pen, but I feel like I'm in the right…

So, I signed away at the transfer documents. He hands me a box with three Poké Balls. "Have a good day!" he says, turning to leave. Quil then closes the door for me. "So, new additions to the team, eh?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Guess you heard all that… Three Lycanrocs, all anthropomorphic." He sighed. "Well, you better take care of 'em."

"That's my job, Quil. Well, I might as well introduce them, right? Don't want them to just stay in their Poké balls forever now do we?" I opened the box, and there they were. Three neatly and carefully packed Poké Balls. I was hesitant to grab them and open them up. But I swallow my negative emotions and grab them one by one. Quil looks at me with a confident smile. "Let's see 'em, Ethan!"

"Yup! Hopefully, they get used to their new home with us." He gives me a warm smile. He opens his beak to speak but closes it back. Something seems to be holding him back. Wonder what it is..? "Well, get ready to greet them, Quil. Here goes…" I throw all three Poké balls in the air, and they pop open. After a quick flash of white light, three Lycanrocs appeared right in front of me. And Lance wasn't wrong, they're anthropomorphic… The Midday Lycanroc eyes her surroundings, the Midnight one looks at me and snarls, and the Dusk one just yawns and plops himself on the couch. He's the one that speaks first. "Wow, this couch is amazing…" Midnight looks at him and speaks. "Ugh, of course you would. Get up, Hayner. We gotta check this place out." Then Midday. "This place looks nice, what do you think, Nokto?" Directing the question to Midnight.

"I think it could use a lot more red and black. All this is too bright for me."

"I think it's perfect!"

"Of course you do Skylar. Y'know, no offense but your optimistic demeanor really bothers me."

"Oh, you just need to be more positive, Nokto!"

"Shut it, Skylar. So, who's the twink?"

"Ethan is the name. I'm assuming you're Nokto?" They stared at me, eyes wide open. Then the Dusk Lycanroc, presumably Hayner, gets up. "Hold it, you can understand us?"

"Oh, yeah. I can understand you." The Midday one, Skylar, begins to giggle excitedly. "Wow! That's awesome! Oh, excuse Nokto's attitude. He's a bit sour after the transfer."

"To be honest, I would've thought that all of you would act like him."

"Well, I'm just excited to meet a new person, Nokto is a bit torn, but I know he'll get over it. And Hayner, well… He doesn't really care as long as he's comfy." Then Hayner winks at me as he begins to drift off into sleep.

"And well, I'm glad to meet a new person! Especially my new master!" Skylar runs up to me and gives me a hug. I gently push her away in response. "Sorry Skylar, but it isn't really the best time to hug me right now. I barely know you."

"Oh, sorry!" Then Nokto begins to speak. "See? She's incredibly optimistic. _Too_ optimistic in my opinion. It makes her naive."

"Well, your sour attitude is what's pushing our new master away!"

"Please, don't refer to me as 'master'. Just Ethan is okay."

"Oh, Okay! Ethan." Giggling excitedly. Hayner opens one eye. "Pleasure to meet ya Ethan." Giving me a peace sign and going back to sleep.

"I'll call you whatever I want. I'll stay with 'Twink' for now." Says Nokto. Before I could object, Quil steps in front of me. "No, you'll refer to him as Ethan, just as he commanded." Nokto eyes Quil down, and asks, "So, the Decidueye over here is your fuck-buddy?"

"What?" Me and Quil said in unison. With the way he said it, it made me more furious than I thought. Quil just looked confused.

"I called you two fuck-buddies. And for good reason, I can smell your musk from here. Did you masturbate recently? Or did you happen to fuck Ethan silly? From how he's shaped, I'd say he has no chance topping someone like that Decidueye." I step in front of Quil, fuming. "You will refrain from assuming such ludicrous things from me and Quil. You _will_ respect him and me. And I absolutely forbid you from EVER questioning of my masculinity. You hear me, dog?" I clenched my fist in anger.

"That's NOKTO, to you." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me to eye level. He was way stronger than I thought! My confidence faded and I immediately started to panic internally. "And I'll say whatever the FUCK I want about you and your-" Before he can finish whatever dreck she was about to spew, I take his Poke Ball from the table and immediately return her to it. "That's enough out of you." As I fall to the ground, Quil catches me. He looks at me with concern. I look at Skylar, and she just shrugs, with a worried expression as well. Surprisingly, Hayner speaks first. "We're sorry about him. You might as well keep him in there for a good while. He needs to think things through."

"Is he always like this?"

"Nope, but it's not the first time either. When he evolved, especially into the hunky, tough guy you saw, his personality and ego were, well… boosted. For lack of a better term."

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than you look, Hayner."

"Thanks, Ethan, now if you don't mind, I'm going to keep enjoying this couch…" And there he goes, falling asleep again.

Quil sets me down and puts an arm on my shoulder. "Ethan, you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, he didn't, but I was scared for my life for a second there…" I let out a nervous chuckle, and wipe my brow, gulping and looking still like I was in danger. "I-I need to lie down…" Quil just nods, picks me up again, and heads upstairs. We head into my room, and he sets me down on my bed. Quil sits down on the edge of the bed and sighs. "Some Lycanroc dude he is… Sorry I couldn't help, Ethan. I thought you had it under control."  
"I-I did, in a sense, but… Well, apology accepted Quil." I sigh.

"Quil, am I… Really not like… That manly or masculine? Am I too skinny or… Not good looking at all…?"  
"Oh, no, no, Ethan. You've got it all. Our body is perfect, your fit. Your hair might be a bit on the long side, but it's your style! Not to mention your eyes are just amazing to look at. You're a handsome guy, Ethan. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even that edgy Lycanroc." He lies his wing on my hand and smiles.

"If you need any help, I'll be here to back you up. Like always."

I smile back at him too. He starts leaning in. Oh my God, is it about to happen? Are we about to kiss? I start getting excited, my heart begins racing a million miles an hour. As I start sitting up, I lean into Quil. Before things could get any hotter, Raichu walks through the doorway. "Hey, are we gonna have lunch soon? Those Lycanrocs have been bothering me nonstop."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raichu begins staring at us, flashing that stupid grin again, "...Or should I come back later?" I immediately hop out of bed, and form a nervous smile on my face, while I start turning into a deep shade of red. "N-no, it's fine! I'll make some Pokepuffs so we can give the Lycanrocs a better welcome!" I begin my exit from the room and Quil quickly follows behind me. He then whispers. "What're you going to do about Noktis though…? Have you got it handled…?"

"This time, I do, Quil. Shouldn't be too much to handle after giving him a small 'time out' in his Poke Ball." I let out a chuckle.

"Heh, gotcha. Do good out there, Ethan." He gives me a small peck on the cheek while advancing forward to the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile over what he just did. I make my way downstairs with Raichu following close behind me. Then I feel that strange headache again… _So, what happened? Care to fill me in again?_ It was Raichu, telepathically speaking to me. _Nokto, the Midnight Lycanroc, called out my lack of masculinity, then almost put me in danger. I decided I needed a small break and just walked into my room to take a breather._ Raichu then shakes her head. _It was a good idea to get him in his Poké Ball. I say keep your cool next time. That Lycanroc dude needs to think things through. _Walking downstairs, and into the kitchen, we're greeted by all of my Pokemon waiting to grab a bite to eat. Salazzle seems the most impatient. "So? What are we eating? It better be good."

"Well, because of our new addition to the family, I've decided to make Pokepuffs for everyone!" All of their eyes light up, excited about the meal. Skylar began giggling. "But, since it's especially for you guys—" motioning toward the Lycanrocs—"We need to let Nokto out. And he had better-thought things through. For his sake." Leaving the kitchen, I go to the living room to fetch his Poké Ball. I let out a sigh. Here goes nothing… When I make it back into the kitchen, I let him out. His form materializes from the bright light and he's just standing there with his arms crossed. He's not too happy either. Almost as if he doesn't acknowledge my existence, he walks over to the other two Lycanrocs. Then, he fixes his hair and looks at me. "What are you looking at?"

"I believe you owe me _and_ Quil an apology, Nokto." He turns his head in defiance.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Nokto, do yourself a favor and apologize." Said Hayner. "After all, what you said was really uncalled for."

"Yeah, seriously Nokto, get over it. That was really mean of you. That's not like you at all!" Said Skylar. The kitchen was silent. Quil also had his arms crossed, right behind me just in case anything happened. He put his hand on my shoulder while Nokto still had his head turned. "Remember, be tough, be cool, be calm," Quil whispers to me. I nod accordingly.

"I'm not saying shit to you two."

"Nokto! Apologize!" Said Skylar, raising her voice.

"I'm not doing anything, Skylar. What I said was justified." He said turning to Skylar.

"In what way?! Your insensitive remarks and physical behavior made Ethan nauseous, Have some respect! Would Josh respect this type of attitude?!" The kitchen went silent again. This seemed to hit Nokto hard. He seemed to stare past Skylar for a second before quickly looking down at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes and trembling slightly. Skylar got him good. I wait patiently; expecting a heartfelt apology. Finally, after staring down for a few seconds, he hastily wipes the tears away and looks up at me. Defeated. "Listen, Ethan. I still think you're a gay ass twink. But, what I said was disrespectful, and I shouldn't have had an outburst like that. I-I'm…" He lets out a sigh. "I'm… I'm s-s…"

"Any day now, Nokto," I say impatiently.

"I'm sorry alright?! Geez, now hurry up with the food." I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"You can't be fucking serious, dude."

"You really hurt me, Nokto. I want a full apology."

"Okay! Fine. I'm sorry for getting physical with your delicate-" Hayner then comes out of nowhere and smacks the back of Nokto's head. "O-ow! HAYNER!"

"Apologize PROPERLY, Nokto! Now!"

"Okay, okay! For fucks sake, I'm sorry for getting physical with you, and making fun of you in general. I shouldn't have done that, and own up to my actions."

"Thank you, Nokto. Apology accepted." Turning toward everyone now, I say, "Now, who's ready for Poképuffs?" Everyone raises their hands, shouting "Me!" almost in unison. Except for Nokto of course. Tough one, that guy. I look over at Quil. His expression turned to a soft smile, and he gave me what looked to be like a thumbs up.

I clap my hands together. "So! I'm going to get started; you all wait for a little bit. I just hope we have the ingredients…" I look through the kitchen cabinets, and surely enough, we had the ingredients! I grab everything I need to get started, and begin making the Poképuffs.

I hadn't made them in a while, so I forgot several steps in the process. I gave up with my own recipe and just searched one up online that looked good. As long as I add my flair to them, I'm sure they'll be good either way. I turn back to see what my Pokémon are up to and they're all conversing with one another. Seeing this made me genuinely happy. Even Nokto was talking with the others a bit. Though trying to act nonchalant and withdrawn. Quil surprisingly enough is hitting it off with Hayner and Skyler. Looks like I need to keep a close eye on Nokto. Having another altercation arise right now could be twice as bad. But, I keep my cool, and continue on making the Poképuffs.

…

After about ten minutes, the Poképuffs are just about ready! Taking a big whiff of air, I can tell that they're just as delicious as I made them last time. I grab the tray, and set it down on the table. "Alright, everyone! Dig in!" In response, the whole group grabbed as many of them as they could. I stood behind the table, and idly watched everyone enjoy the Poképuffs. "Mmm! Ethan this is really good! How'd you do this?" Said Skylar, mouth full of Poképuffs. "Eh, well, y'know. Lots of love, and patience. Been practicing on how to make these for a long time too."

"Seriously? How long?" Asked Hayner. "Since I was fifteen, I believe." _Ding ding ding, Ethan. Enough with the small talk. So, are you and Quil a thing now or what? _It was Raichu again…And that annoying headache to boot. _No, Raichu, we are not._ She gives me a disappointed look. _Oh. Come. On, man. That little exchange you two had in your room would've been perfect to confess. What're you so unsure about? _I sigh. _I still feel uneasy about getting together with Quil. It just… doesn't feel right. Not to mention I still feel insecure for being bisexual. I mean, he's a Pokémon, I'm a human. We both have dicks. Isn't there some kind of divine rule for something like this? Not the gay part, of course, the Pokémon thing. _Raichu scoffs. _Ugh, if there was, would the people in the before-times have married their Pokémon? _She's not wrong… _But, it still doesn't feel right. I might as well keep this under wraps. _She starts coughing like she was about to choke on her Poképuff. _Are you for real, dude?! You've gotten so far with him! He's tended the big ass scratch on your arm and you've gotten a straight-up kiss on the cheek from him! And support against that Lycanroc jerk. Which by the way I don't like in the slightest. Bad vibes, man. Plus, you've watched him jerk off AND cum, to the thought of you! How could you not be into it? What, you concerned over your penis or butt size or something, man?_ I blushed. _I just told you what I was really concerned over, Raichu. What does that have to do with-_ Her voice got slightly louder in my head. _Guys like Quil like quality booty, Ethan. _Wow, that was straightforward… _After all, Quil has been fantasizing over your… member. Not just your ass surprisingly. Tell me, how much you packin' down there?_ I froze for a second, blushing fiercely. I turned away before anyone noticed. _Are you really that ashamed over your size? What, you too small or something?_ I gave her an angry stare. _No! It's just that- _

_Just what Ethan? C'mon, spill. _Defeated, I sigh. _It's seven and a half inches._ Raichu's eyes widen. _Oh, wow… That's… pretty gnarly, dude. But even with that size, you're not confident about yourself? I'm going to have to knock some sense into you._ I raise an eyebrow. _Trust me on this one Ethan, this will definitely give you a push in the right direction… Just gotta relay this message to Swampert. Now, I'm going to keep chowin' down on these. Think it over, bro._ Ugh, she's finally done. Now I can keep spectating my Pokémon. As I look on, nothing seems to be ensuing between Quil and Nokto. They give each other occasional glances, but nothing too serious. Quil looks at me, and I give him a smile. He smiles back and continues eating. With one more final glance around the kitchen, I catch Swampert giving me a seductive glare. He smiles deviously and keeps eating while I watch. What could he possibly be thinking about? I shouldn't worry about it too much, now that I finally get to enjoy a lazy afternoon.

After the Pokémon were finished eating, they all went and started doing their own things. Raichu on her way out of the kitchen gave me a pat on the back. Odd… I decided not to pay attention to it. While I was cleaning the kitchen, I was thinking about what Raichu told me, and the look Swampert's been giving me. I can't shake off this feeling like I'm about to do something wrong… I mean, it is against the law and all that, but would people really find out within the privacy of my own home? I don't know… This just doesn't seem like something I should consider. And now that Lance is a policeman now, what would he do if he found out? And Michelle almost figured me out too. I seriously need to be more careful about who I talk to and what I talk about with them… And when will I confess to Quil? All the good opportunities passed… Should I just say it as soon as I see him? I suddenly feel a pit in my stomach. Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard… Maybe I should just let it come out naturally.

Walking out of the kitchen, I notice that no one's in the living room. I take this as an opportunity to watch some TV in peace. I plop down on the couch, grab the remote, get comfortable, and turn on the TV. I go through the channels, and end up on the Battle Network channel. Looks like someone's trying to battle with a Decidueye… Against another Decidueye..? Well, it's down to the wire at this point. Whoever Spirit Shackle's first wins this. I look on, and the first one to use Spirit Shackle is the one on the right. The opposing Decidueye gets hit, and faints. Although, it was a lot more violent than I thought it was going to be… That looked pretty fatal. I start to feel uncomfortable, so I change the channel. After flicking through a plethora of channels throughout the afternoon, I start to grow tired. What time is it..? I look at my phone, and it's only 6 P.M. And I'm already _that_ tired? Well, I guess I can just… shut my eyes for a bit.

…

Waking up, I see it's pitch black outside. Huh, it must be like 10 now. Not bad. Maybe I should- "Good morning, Ethan."

"GAH!" It was Swampert, sitting right next to me, in only a tight pair of boxers. He then covers my mouth.

"Shhhh! It's three in the morning, Ethan! You're going to wake everyone up!" He lets me go, and I gasp for air.

"Three in the morning…?! Then what are you doing awake? I-in skimpy clothing, no less."

"Well, just as Raichu put it exactly, I'm here to, 'Help a bro out'. So you, our Pokémon Champion, is gonna give your sexy Swampert a hot blowjob."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, no. I-I'm not blowing you, Swampert!"

"Oh come on, Ethan. You need this."

"No, I don't. Now, could you do me a favor, and put on a shirt and some pajama pants? Please?" He scoffs in disappointment.

"Not even going to negotiate for a handjob, bud?"

"What- why would you think that'll change my answer?"

"Ethan, for fucks sake, do you want to be able to take Quil's huge cock or not?"

"W-what?! I-I'm not into him for his dick! What does that have to do with-"

"Because having some type of sexual intercourse _with a Pokémon _with a similar dick size will make you feel better about getting it on with Quil. Actually, y'know what, I won't force you. I won't make you do something you don't want to do."

"Thank you…" He gets up and begins heading to bed. What he said got me thinking, though… Will Swampert's supposed theory really help me? I don't really see it happening… But if he's really trying to help, then I guess I can't say no… "Swampert, hold on." He stops and turns around. "Hm?"

"I've decided to take your offer… Only one blowjob though, alright?"

"Oh, hell to the yes, Ethan. Can't wait to have that tongue around my dick."

I gave him an expression of nervous arousal. "W-whatever, just sit back down on the couch..."

"Sure, but from then on, I'm going to coach you on the art of blowjobs."

"How would you know the precise ways to blow someone…?"

"You leave your computer on a lot after watching porn. Usually, I start browsing myself and find tutorials. All interesting stuff, Ethan." I blushed intensely, and look at him with pure shock. "W-wow." He nods and licks his lips.

"Now get to work, Ethan. We have some confidence to boost. You feeling comfortable?"  
I nod slowly. Already, I'm speechless over what I'm about to do. But if I wanted to give in to my desires with Quil, I need this practice. Not to mention, I've always wanted to go down on someone. "Good, Ethan. Now, get reeeaaaally handsy there. Need me to get hard, so you can get to work." I couldn't help but comply. I took my hand and fondled the round bulge in his boxers. Already, I could feel his length start to take form, pitching a large tent in his already tight undergarments. I licked my lips at the sight, as he let out a quiet sigh. "Goood job, Ethan… Now, take them off, and lick me all around." I grab the waistband of his boxers and slowly pull them off. As I do, his member springs to life, fully erect. My jaw hangs open as I stare at his throbbing cock. It's almost as big as Quil's. Before any other word, I nervously lie my hand on the base of his cock. With slight hesitation, I give his rod a long and wet lick, from base to tip. He smiled down at me. "Eager, aren't we, Ethan?"

All I did was nod, looking him in the eyes as I gave his cock lengthy and moist licks all around. He lets out a soft chuckle, and lies his hand on my head, playing with my hair. "Eye contact, perfect, Ethan, you're a natural. I can already tell that you've already gained confidence. If you want to continue until I cum, just say the word."

"I want it, Swampert… Let me finish."  
"As you wish. Now, press your lips gently on the tip, and suckle ever so softly on it."  
I do exactly as he says, the warmth of his cock on my lips gives me a momentary high as I breathe in. His scent reminded me of fresh waterfalls and the smell of rainfall. I couldn't resist this urge within me anymore. I began to play with his tip with my tongue, stimulating his cock while he let out soft moans. I could feel the confidence within me swell as my own member did. Now, without hesitation, I lowered my head down on him, half of his cock disappearing into my mouth. He leaned his head back, and let out a longing moan. Now that we were both enjoying it, I started to bob up and down as I sucked him off.

I couldn't get over this sensation I was going through. Somehow, it wasn't just Swampert feeling pleasure, I could feel it too. Surprisingly enough, without warning, I felt his warm seed shoot into my mouth. I waited until he finished, with my lips on his tip. "Sh-shit, sorry Ethan… I was already pent up, and you were just doing so well. You're talented at this…" I pulled back, wiped my mouth, and swallowed every drop of his cum. I sigh and smile. "Well, I did have someone to help coach. Thanks, Swampert." He nods, yawns, and stretches out on the couch.

"Now head to bed, Ethan… Big day tomorrow with your boyfriend…" I rolled my eyes but grinned at the thought. I walk upstairs, satisfied, and with an intense boner in my pants. Maybe some alone time before bed won't do me any harm...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After staying up so late with Swampert, I struggled to get up. Looking out the window, today seemed like it was going to be a cloudy day. Good thing too. I'm not a fan of hot days. I stood up and stretched to get the blood flowing, and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I look over, and it's Quil, coming into my room. "Morning, Ethan! How'd you sleep?" I rubbed my eyes. "I'm still a bit tired… I didn't have much sleep last night."

"Really? You feeling okay, Ethan?"

"Little bit of a nightmare, really. Nothing to worry about."

"Ah, okay. What was the dream about?" Then I was immediately reminded of Swampert and me last night. I probably shouldn't say anything about that...

"I don't really remember. But I do remember swimming through murky waters..."

"Strange. Wonder what the could mean..." He shrugged and smiled. Walking over to my bed, he sat down on the very edge again. "Hey, care to help with breakfast?"

"O-oh, yeah, of course, Quil."

He helped me up from my bed, and I followed him into the kitchen. He was looking in the cabinets for something. "How about this time, I make you breakfast?" Quil asked.

"Oh, yes, please! That's super considerate of you. Think you could cook me up one of those sausage biscuits?"

"The frozen ones?"

"Yeah! Those are my favorites, after all."

"Think I could make myself one?" He heads to the fridge and opens the freezer.

"Wait, you want one? I thought you didn't like those." He grabs the box of frozen breakfast sandwiches.

"Well, if you like them so much, it wouldn't be much to try and enjoy them with you, right?" He gave me one of his trademark soft smiles. My face flushed just at the sight of him smiling.

"Heh, that's really sweet of you." He chuckles and starts taking the biscuits out of the packaging.

"So, Quil, I was thinking… Maybe later you'd like to go out and take a walk with me? Throughout Hau'oli city?"

"Oh, yeah, Ethan! It sounds like a blast. I could use a walk in the sun." he says as he puts the sandwiches in the microwave.

"You sure you don't need a nap though? You still look kind of tired."

"Oh, no it's fine, Quil. After breakfast, we'll go."

"Alright. After breakfast it is then." The microwave beeps, and he opens it up. The two sandwiches were steaming, so he takes them out. I take a huge whiff, and I sigh. "I don't understand how you don't like those. They're delicious!"

"Honestly, the meat just doesn't taste natural to me. That, or they're not packaged right. I don't know." He sets the plate down on the table. He takes his sandwich, and I take mine. I take a huge bite and start chewing happily. I look at Quil, and he's looking at his sandwich. It looks like he's struggling to take a bite. With my mouth full, I ask, "Mmm-Quil? If you want, I can eat it if you don't want it."

"No, it's cool, Ethan. I can handle it." He takes a similar-sized bite to mine and starts to chew. He struggles to swallow. "A-actually, never mind. You can have the rest, Ethan."

"Thanks!" He reaches over to me, handing me the sandwich. Just as he does, a foul stench hits me hard. I reflexively bounce back and cover my nose. "Ethan? Is something wrong?"

"Um, n-not to complain or anything, but do Decidueye's usually get body odor…?"

"_B-body odor?!_" His eyes widen, and his face starts flushing into a deep shade of red. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm going to go shower! Be right back!" Quil the quickly bolts out of the kitchen, stumbles through the living room, and into my room. As I finish the second sandwich, I shout, "Your clothes are in the top drawer, Quil!"  
"I KNOW!" I hear another door shut, and then another. With that, he's in the bathroom now. I guess that anthropomorphic evolution really does give him a lot of human attributes.

After a couple of minutes, I walk out of the kitchen, still yawning. Before I can sit down on the couch, Quil calls out to me from the bathroom. "ETHAN! WHERE'S THAT SPECIAL PLUMAGE SHAMPOO YOU USED ON ME?!" I groan and roll my eyes.

"Give me a second, Quil! Be right up!" I practically haul myself up the stairs and arrive at the bathroom door. I knock on it and sigh. "Come in!" Without hesitation, I open the door and walk right in. I can see Quil's naked silhouette right through the shower curtain. My face turns slightly red again before I ask him, "S-so, special shampoo? You sure it isn't in there with you?" He then reveals his wing from behind the curtain, showing a bottle of pink and expensive shampoo. "All of these say hair products, smart guy."

"Okay, I get it, now put your wing back in, you're dripping all over the floor." He does so, and I look under the bathroom sink. Opening the cabinets, I begin my thorough search. All it is, is extra soap, cleaning products, and a plunger. I shake my head and stand up. I look through the mirror cabinet. Ah-ha! Found it, a blue bottle with a picture of a very shiny Pidgeott on it. "There we are! Plumage conditioner and soap!"  
"Cool, now could you hand it over, please?"

I start looking at the products and ingredients used in the shampoo, walking toward the bath. Woah, it even uses that oil Minccino and Cinccino use to groom themselves. "Hey, Quil, did yooOU KNOW?!-"

I had managed to slip on the very little puddle Quil created when he extended his wing out of the shower. In a panic, I grab the shower curtain and incidentally rip them off from the ceiling. Before anything else, Quil crouched over and tried to help me up. "Woah, Ethan! You okay? Can't have you get knocked out again." I set my hand on my head, and groan. "Y-yeah, just fi-"

Then I caught a glimpse of his crotch. What I saw that day was true, and Swampert wasn't lying. Quil was… Big… And all of it just dangling there in the open… I couldn't stop staring at it… Then I felt a warm liquid drip from my nose. "E-Ethan! Your nose is bleeding!"

"H-huh? W-what? IT IS?!" As quick as I could, I covered up my nose and my face starts reaching new shades of red that shouldn't be possible. I just stare at Quil and run out of the bathroom in pure shame and embarrassment. I shut the door behind me, and run immediately to the kitchen, where I grabbed a napkin and stuffed it up my nose. "Th-that'll stop it entirely…" And before I had even realized it, Salazzle was standing right in front of me, her hand on her hip. How long has she been there? She licks her lips and smiles. "Um, you okay, Salazzle? Want something?"

"Oh, 'Want' is such a weak word… Right now, it's a need." She then makes a move and presses her body against me. Her warm chest against mine somehow makes my face redder and redder than ever before. "H-hey Salazzle, calm down… No need to get touchy-feely…"  
"Oh, but that's exactly what I need, Ethan. I need you, and your tasty shaft inside of me." I felt her hand immediately cup and squeeze at my unmentionables. Until then, I softly pushed her away and sighed. "L-listen, Salazzle. Now's not the best time to start all of… This… I need a moment to just clear my head over all that's been happening." I scurry off into my room. As I do, I hear her yell. "Oh, c'mon! At least catch me a male Salandit or two! I HAVE NEEDS!" I didn't answer back and just fell back onto my bed. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. Why is this all happening? First I slip and reveal Quil naked in front of me, my nose starts bleeding from pure arousal alone, I gave Swampert of all people my first blowjob, and now Salazzle wants a piece of me? What's going to happen next, is Lucario going to reveal some kind of secret feelings to me?

As I keep myself trapped in my own thoughts, I hear a knock at my door. "Ethan, open it up, it's Lucario." PLEASE tell me I didn't get what I just thought right. Hesitantly, I said, "C-come in…" He opens the door and looks at me with an expression of parental concern. I raise an eyebrow and sit up on my bed. "What's wrong, bud?"

"I heard what happened with you and Swampert. He told me everything."  
"W-WHAT?!" Just strike me down at this point, this is all starting to be too much… He sighs and shakes his head.  
"You need to tell Quil what you did with Swampert last night."  
"L-Lucario, you don't understa-"  
"Ethan, listen to me. If you really want your relationship to work, you need to be honest and open with him. Not to mention you need to tell Swampert about how he needs to keep his mouth shut. Before any problems turn up." I shook my head, beginning to feel anxious.

"N-no, it's… It was nothing, just to gain confidence. He doesn't need to know…" Lucario just sighs again and looks at the ceiling.

"Fair enough. Just don't come crying to me when shit goes down, Ethan. Don't say I didn't warn you. Just please be careful." He gets up and walks to the door of my room. Before he leaves, he turns his head and looks toward me. "And if you're going to go out, take warm clothing. It might start raining later, and I don't want either of you sick." Then, he walks out. Geez, when did he turn into such a fatherly figure? Not to mention he just made my anxieties and insecurities worse. And I can't seem to figure something out in my head. What do I do…? I feel like I need to keep my mouth shut about it… But I can't shake off the feeling that something is going to go wrong down the road. I stare at the ceiling, with a somber expression. My thoughts then go quiet.

Minutes pass, and Quil walks through the door, not wearing his hoodie. He's also wearing a tight, white T-shirt, showing the outline of his body. Along with some ripped jeans. Damn, he looks stylish… "Ready to go, Ethan?" He notices my saddened demeanor and walks over to me. "You okay, Ethan?"

"Quil, there's… Um… Can I tell you something...?"  
"Oh, go ahead. You can tell me anything." My heart started going faster, while I could even hear my own breath start to fail. I was feeling anxious beyond belief. I couldn't do it. I just shut my mouth, and sigh. "It's nothing… Let me just get dressed, and we can go."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, Quil… Nothing to worry about."  
"If you say so. Come on then, get up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I scooch myself from the center of my bed to the edge, sitting right next to Quil. He rubs my back and smiles at me. "Or, hey, how about I choose what you were next?" For some reason, that made me think this wouldn't go well. I raise an eyebrow, and look at him with confusion and slight disapproval. "Hmm… I guess we could give it a shot. Show me what you have for me." He pumps his fist and heads off excitedly to my clothing drawer. He digs through almost all the drawers, only to take out some dark blue jeans, a red and black plaid flannel, and a black shirt with some gray chains as a design. I nod. "Hm, not too bad."

I put on the clothes, and brush off any excess from my shoulders. "Lookin' good!" said Quil. I smiled at him and he pat my shoulder. With that, he wraps a wing around my shoulders, and leads us both to the front door. Before we head out, Lucario stops us. "Ethan, what did I say? Wear some warm clothing, and something with a hood. You'll catch a cold."

"Lucario, I'm 19. I can take care of myself." He crossed his arms, scoffed, and stormed off to the kitchen. "See you later, I guess…?" I sigh, and open the door. We both slowly walk out, and pace our way through the beachfront of Hau'oli City. The breeze was gentle, making my hair and Quil's plumage sway softly in the wind. I stared at him while his feathers almost seemed to have some kind of rhythmic synchronization with the wind. He takes a deep breath, and sighs happily. "Ah, fresh air… I've needed some of this."

"Yup, I do too for sure. All this is stressing me out…" Quil turns toward me, and tilts his head.

"All of what I'm doing…?"

"O-oh, no, what I mean is… Stuff with the Lycanrocs, and barely a couple of minutes ago, Salazzle pushed herself onto me…"  
"Peculiar… She's probably in heat." He snickers.

"Heh, in heat. Get it?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, Quil, I do."  
"Well, did you do anything with her?"

"No, nothing at all. I pushed her away and just quietly went off to my room… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried for her." We both let out a collective sigh.

"Don't sweat it, Ethan. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, you're right…" And from then on, we began leaving the Beachfront, and onto the shopping district of Hau'oli City. Things grew silent between us as we walked along the road. I didn't know what to say, and neither did he, it seems. He kept his wing around me the entire way, gently caressing my upper arm. I then decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Quil, remember the first time I tried to make Pokepuffs with you?"  
"A-ah, yes, the time where I slipped right into the bowl of batter." I chuckle and nod.

"And you were only trying to help, you clumsy Decidueye, you." I pet his head, and he smiles, shaking his head.

"Don't forget, I got you covered in it too. And you weren't exactly the cleanest, so who's the klutz here?"

"The one who fell _directly_ into the bowl." He blushes, and gives me a sheepish smile. I can't help but laugh a bit when he looks like that. Not going to lie, but he looks adorable when he's blushing.

Silence fills the space once more, and now, I'm thinking I should be honest. Should I come clean? What would he say? He didn't exactly react when I told him Salazzle put her hands on me… Maybe he'll take it well. I open my mouth, then Quil quickly starts talking before I do. "What about that time when you became champion? Wasn't that somethin'?"

"H-huh? O-oh! Th-that! Y-yeah, it sure was. You were definitely carrying the entire team, though."  
"O-oh, c'mon, I wasn't that powerful back then…"  
"Oh, don't be so modest, Quil. You were insanely powerful! You even beat Moon's Decidueye. And she was an insane trainer."

"Oh yeah, odd to think she chose a Rowlet too…"  
"It was, but hey, you triumphed! And I… No, we became champions of the Alolan Pokemon League!"

"I remember how you celebrated too. You brought all of us out from our Poke balls, and they registered us in the hall of fame with a huge group hug picture. And with you in the middle, with the happiest smile I've ever seen." He puts his hand on my hair, and rustles it about.

"A-aw, Quil, c'mon, quit messing with my hair!" He chuckles, and stops. Then my hair rests in its normal style.  
"It always ends up going back to normal anyway. You're fine!" I brush a handful of my hair away from my face. I guess he's right about that. And another moment of dead silence between us… It's now or never, Ethan. Honesty, you've got this.

"Hey, what happened with your Slowbro? Remember him?" DAMMIT!

"O-oh yeah, him… I had to let him go back to where he came from… No matter how hard we tried, he wasn't ever battle-ready. He always took loads of damage, even when training… I couldn't just let him get hurt like that, so I set him free."  
"Heh, look at Ethan over here, with a big heart. Think he still remembers us?"  
"I'm not sure… I don't mind, as long as he's happy."  
"I bet he'd appreciate that a lot, Ethan." I nod. Now's the time! I need to get this damn thing off my chest. It's starting to make me uncomfortable just thinking about it. But before I can speak, something inevitably stops us. I feel something wet hit my head. I look up, and it hits my forehead. And with a loud clap of thunder, my eyes widen. "Shit."

The rain began pouring insanely hard on both of us. It seems like we've been hit by a storm. I cover my head, and Quil does the same. He looks at me, and then toward the exit. "Ethan! Let's go to Verdant Cavern for shelter! Follow me!" Before I'm able to object, or say anything, he bolts his way to the gates of the city. I follow after him and use my flannel to cover my head up. As I catch up, we rest at the entrance of Verdant Cavern.

I bend down, and rest my hands on my thighs, gasping for air. Quil does the same. "I knew I should've… Worn my hood…" He walks over to a large rock and sits down in a little divet in the dirt. I follow suit, and sit down next to him. I take a deep breath, and try to dry off my hair. "Personally, I think you look great, regardless of your hood or not…"

"Heh, thanks, Ethan… And in my opinion, your hair looks fantastic in the rain…" I give him a sweet smile and nod.  
"You flatter me, Quil…" I take another deep breath, and this time, let out a loud sneeze. I rub my nose and sniffle. "F-fuck, Lucario was right… M-my nose now feels all congested…" Quil then does the unexpected. He sets me on his lap, and wraps his wings around me, now cocooning me in his wings again.

"I got ya, Ethan… Let me warm you up." I blush and gently rest my head on his chest. I look up at him, and he looks down at me. He smiles, and gently rubs my back. "Ethan, if I may, why are your eyes so bright and golden?"

"O-oh, that… Well, I guess… It all started in a lab with my father fifteen years ago. They were studying a strange Zoroark, while it was incubated in a test tube… Of sorts, all hooked up to wires, and such… When no one was taking notice of it, it burst out of its containment, and immediately set its sights on me. It pinned me to the floor, grinned maliciously, and kissed my forehead. From then on, I had golden eyes."

"Wow, what a story… Well good thing too, I love staring into your eyes. They're so… Beautiful, in a way."

"Th-thanks, Quil…" Not a sound was heard in Verdant Cavern from then on, only the gentle pitter-patter of the rain outside. Not to mention the scent of wet grass and plants. That aroma always calms me down, not to mention the sound of the rain. I lie peacefully on Quil's chest. I listen closely, and I can hear his heartbeat. I don't think there's anywhere else I'd rather be, than here with him, in his wings. My own heart starts beating faster as his soft, feathery fingers run up and down my back. "Hey, Ethan? Can I tell you something…?"

"Yeah, what is it, Quil?" He sets his fingers on my chin and brings up my face gently to his own. He stares into my eyes.

"Ethan, for the last couple of months of being like this with you, you being able to understand me for the past couple of days, have been the happiest days of my life. I have to tell you how I feel."

"Yes, Quil…?" Oh my God, it's happening, he's confessing to me! My heart can't seem to take it, it's going faster than ever before, along with my own head is clouded with thoughts of him. Dreams of just being with the one I loved the most.  
"Ethan…" He leans in closer, his beak slightly open. "I'm madly in love with you, and I would be the happiest Pokemon alive if you felt the same…" All I did, was lean into him, making his beak and my lips collide. His eyes widen, then slowly close once he figures out what's happening. He begins kissing me, passionately. I could feel the heat from him, emanating while we exchange our first loving moment. A full thirty seconds pass before I pull back, smiling. "I accept, Quil. I would also be the happiest if I was yours." I could almost see tears swell in Quil's eyes. He gives me a tight embrace. "I love you, Ethan… More than anyone in the world…"  
"I love you just as much, Quil…" Then, the rain begins to gradually get quieter, and quieter, until it subsides. Quil gets up and offers his hand. I take it, and he helps me get up. He gently squeezes my fingers, while his loving smile and his affectionate gaze is set upon me. I can't help but return his smile. We both stroll out of Verdant Cavern, hand in hand. Now, my heart belongs to him, and his heart belongs to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leaving Verdant Cavern behind, we make our way back to the gates of Hau'oli City. The streets damp and cold with the freshly fallen rain. And with my now newly caught cold, I couldn't stop sneezing or sniffling. Even while making our way home, Quil kept me wrapped in his wings, trying to keep me warm while we scurried home. Then at the Beachfront, I could spot Lucario and Hayner searching frantically around the city. Lucario is the first to spot us, and power walks his way in our direction. I try to suppress all the sneezing and sniffling I was doing while he stomped his way over. "Ethan, I told you! Grab some damn warm clothing!" I open my mouth, but Quil interjects before I could say something.

"Hey, no worries, Lucario, he's fine. We just hung out at Verdant Cavern until the rain died down."  
"Yeah, it wasn't anything serious Luca-... Luca… _AH-CHOO!_" I rub my nose and sniffle once more. Then Lucario gives me a furious glare. He takes his paw, yanks me from Quil's wings, and takes me home. "Wha- Hey! Lucario!" Quil exclaims. I try to get him to release my arm, but his grip is rather firm. I probably should've expected that from my strongest fighting type. "You're getting home, getting in warm clothing, and drinking some tea and medicine. No TV either."

"Lucario, I get it. But I'm 19, and you're a Pokemon, you can't ground me."

"Watch me."

We made it home, and all Lucario did was set me down on the couch, and pointed at me. "Stay. Quil, go fetch him some medicine while I make him the tea." He nods, and sits down by me, rubbing my back. "When did he become such a dad…?"

"Beats me, but hey, it just means he cares for you exactly like your parents do!" Quil followed that up with a smile. "Anyway, let me go fetch the medicine."  
"For what it's worth, don't you DARE get the cherry-flavored one. That one tastes awful…"

"No prob, Ethan!" He hops out of the couch, and up the stairs he goes. I turn back and stare at him as he leaves. So, after that kiss, and all that… Does that mean we're finally together? Or should I wait until I tell him about- "Swampert?" I practically jump off of the couch, with a sudden feeling of my heart bolting in heart-beat. I look behind me, and it was Raichu. "RAICHU! I swear to God, stop popping in and out of things!" She just chuckled, and sat right next to me.

"So you two kissed… Ain't that sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, it was."

"How'd it feel kissing something with a beak, dude?"

"Oddly satisfying. And warm…"

"I mean, technically, beaks are just hard lips, man."  
"Raichu." I say with a sarcastic expression.

"You know it's true, brah. Anyway, I'm gonna leave you two be with each other Catch ya later!"

"Yeah, be good Raichu." She then walks off to the kitchen, and Lucario comes back out with a hot mug of tea. I cover myself up in the blanket, and sit down.

"It's Sitrus Berry tea, drink it up, all of it."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Lucario." He sets down the cup on the coffee table and walks upstairs. A couple of seconds pass, and he comes back down with some thick clothing. Pajama pants, and a sweatshirt. I sigh and shake my head. Before I could talk, he sets it all down next to me and crosses his arms. "Change."

"You know, a simple, 'please' would do wonders, Lucario." Despite saying this, I take off what I had on, and slip on the warm clothing. Needless to say, it was all quite comfortable, apart from the rapid build-up of heat. Quil then comes back downstairs with the Cherry-flavored cough syrup. I give him an expression of pure distress. "Quil, I just said…"  
"The others were expired, Ethan… I'm sorry, really."  
"Quil, mind giving that to me?" Asked Lucario.

"NO! Quil, don't gi-" Lucario then shoots me a glare, with one of his red eyes almost looking like they were glowing. I was too intimidated to keep going. Defeated, I slump back onto the couch and sigh. "You know what, Lucario, I can handle this. Thanks for your help." Said Quil. I smile and let out a quiet sigh of relief. Lucario nods and walks off. Quil jumps right over the couch, and lands beside me, taking the medicine and pouring it in the transparent cup. "Open wide!"

"Ugh, do I have to…?"

"Ethan, you're 19, act your age, would ya?"

"Low blow, Quil. Low blow."

"Oh, hush and just take your medicine." Reluctantly, I take the cup filled with dark red liquid, and stare at it. My nose starts scrunching up the moment I bring it close to my lips. I open my mouth and swig it all down. With a little gag, and disgusted exclamation, it was all over. I groan and lie down on the couch. "Remind me later to buy a different flavor next time we go to the pharmacy…"  
"Heh, of course, Ethan. Oh! Let me get something to wash out the taste a little."

"Oh, thanks, Quil…" He nods, gives me a peck on the cheek, and heads off toward the kitchen. As I start dozing off, Nokto approaches me, his arms crossed, and with an expression of unamusement on his face. I look him right in the eye, and sigh.

"Hey, Nokto…"

"You two look like you have something special, was I right about you two being f-"  
"No, Nokto. We didn't do anything of the sort. Now do me a favor, and for your own good, keep your idiotic accusations in your head. They aren't helping your character." He crouches down, and his snout almost touches my nose. I can almost feel the anger in his eyes, as he growled.

"I'll do whatever the FUCK I want, Ethan. You are not the boss-"

"Hey, Nokto, back off," Quil demanded.

"What are you going to do? You're a ghost type, I'm a dark type. You can't touch me."

"No, rock is weak to grass. No get out before we have problems. Leave. Ethan. Alone." I sat up from the couch, and groaned.

"Both of you stop. That's enough. Nokto, I'm being serious, quit being such a jerk. With this attitude, you're just being toxic. Either you fix yourself up, or you're being released. We don't tolerate that type of behavior here. And Quil, no offense, but I'm not delicate, I can handle this situation." Quil nods, and sighs. Nokto promptly then huffs and leaves the living room. Quil walks back to my side and hands me a biscuit from the Kalos region. I grab it, and smile, taking a small bite out of it. "Thanks, Quil… Could you also pass the TV remote…?"  
"I thought Lucario said-"  
"He won't mind, he's just a little butt-hurt that I got sick." Quil shrugs and hands me the TV remote. I get comfortable on the couch and switch on the TV. While I kept flicking through channels, I saw one of my favorite childhood shows, _iKrabby._ Man, what a blast from the past, they're actually doing re-runs now! Quil snickers, and covers his beak. "What?"

"Didn't I just say to act your age, Ethan?" He starts cracking up, while _iKrabby_ simultaneously plays a laugh track. Wow, what are the odds of that? I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes. "Well, I'm still gonna keep watching, because this show was the best growing up, and no amount of age shaming is gonna stop me!"

"So be it, Ethan." He follows that up with a small chuckle, and I start watching.

While I do, my own mind begins thinking about this whole relationship business. I'm already quite happy with Quil, I wonder if he is too. Or if we are a thing by now. I shouldn't worry about it, we've already had our first move. After that, things shouldn't be too hard to engage. Then, one thought led to another, and my eyes began getting curious. Subtly, I move my eyes from the TV to the jeans Quil was wearing; up to his legs, and right to his crotch. I can feel my face start to flush as I start staring. "What're you lookin', at, perv?" Stated Quil. I made my head zip right back up the TV without a second thought. "N-nothing, just coughed a bit!"

"Sure, Ethan." And there he goes, chuckling again. Great, I hope he starts thinking that I'm a creep… Wait, did he ever find out that I looked in on him while he jerked off? Now, I was getting myself anxious for now reason. "Just thought those jeans looked good on you, Quil."  
"You think so? They're yours after all."  
"Quil… C'mon."  
"What? They fit perfectly!" While I was eating my cookie, distracted by the TV, I dropped it right on Quil's package. Crap! I make one quick movement, and snatch it without making contact with him. He didn't even notice… Lucky me! Then, my stomach started rumbling a lot more without warning. I cover my tummy with my arms and chuckle nervously. "L-looks like I'm going to need a lot more than a cookie to eat, heh…"  
"Speaking of, I had an idea." Said Quil.

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"Now that we're finally dating, how about we have some dinner?" And that finally confirms my thoughts. His smile beamed, as I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds like a blast! How about I make dinner? Maybe some pasta?"

"Oooh! I've never tried your pasta, I'd love some! But before that, you feeling any better? Is your cold gone?"  
"Well, my nose could lose a bit more congestion, but otherwise, I am feeling better."

"Then yeah, pasta it is!" He gives me another kiss on the cheek, and I stand up, making my way to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ugh. Maybe being a cop wasn't the best idea after all. Everything is too

busy, with all the new cases sprouting everywhere. I need to get myself out of this office. I started writing down and filing new convicts, deep into my own thoughts with an expression of exhaustion on my face. My Arcanine rests its head on my lap, and whines, looking up at me. He looks so worried. "Hey, it's okay buddy," I say smiling at him. "I'm just tired. Maybe I'll go visit Ethan after this. It has been a while and I could use the company. What do you think?" He barks happily, and his tail starts wagging. Heh, I always thought that looked adorable. "I'll take that as a 'Yes!'" I keep on petting his head, then resume my paperwork. So many convicts and victims. These Poképhilia crimes are getting out of control. After my vacation, I'm going out onto the field myself. It seems so much more exciting than this overrated desk job. I sigh and take a sip of my coffee. I lean back on my chair, looking around the bland, light blue office. No one's even here today.

I sit up, put my paperwork away, and gesture to Arcanine. He gets up and walks over to my side. "C'mon boy. We're going home a little early. We'll visit later tonight." He just quietly whines and follows just behind me. On my way home, I pass Ethan's place on the Hau'oli City Beachfront. I sigh. "Lucky his parents are loaded. And that he got title of champion. He doesn't have to pay for anything." I scoff, crossing my arms while I quicken my pace. Arcanine speeds up too, and looks at me worried. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know he's my best friend and all but…" He just keeps staring. I sigh. "I guess I should just be happy for him, huh?" He barks, sticking out his tongue, and panting. "I'll take that as a 'yes' too." I chuckle, and keep going on my way home.

After finally arriving to Iki town, I take a good look around. Everything's so serene. I'm quite glad no crimes have been reported here. I sigh and start walking home. I get stopped by Hala, the island Kahuna. He gives me a hearty pat on the back. "Lance! What a sight to see! You look so grown! How're you?" I chuckle inwardly. "I'm fine! Thanks for asking. I've just been busy… Really busy. There's been so many crimes and cases going on lately…" I start rattling off about my struggles at the police station. Hala is just patiently listening. I finally stop, and he looks into my eyes. A really stern look of thinking on his face. I raise an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Hala?"

"You, young man, need some more communication with your loved ones. How about your parents or your friend, The Champion?"

"I was… just about to go over his place. Arcanine was itching for a visit, and well, I do wanna check on him. Saying I'm not worried would be a small lie…"

"Well go on! Go visit! He may want some attention from someone other than his Pokémon you know." Hala just smiles and walks away with that note. He waves and I wave back.

After finally arriving home, I head into my bedroom. I sit down on the side of my bed and just think. I honestly don't know what to think about, but I need to get those cases out of my head. I take off my uniform, grab some clothes from my bedside drawer, and walk right into the shower. This'll give me some privacy. I turn on the showerhead, and just patiently stand under it, drenching my hair and body with the warm water. I shouldn't waste the time I have here. Or the water. I quickly start washing my hair, and apply the new conditioner I bought. It says one of the main ingredients is the oil Minccino and Cinccino use for grooming their tails. Minccinoil, I think it's called. Unova has some good stuff. Maybe I should visit the big city sometime.

After a few minutes, I finish up. All washed off and clean. I walk out, dry myself off, put on my clothes and brush my teeth. I look into the mirror taking a deep breath. "All right. Ethan's place." I leave the bathroom and look around for Arcanine. I walk out into the living room, and he's sleeping comfortably in his little bed. I decide not to disturb him, and just give him a nice pat on the head. He smiles and stirs slightly, readjusting his position. Without trying to make a disturbance, I grab my keys, a nice jacket, and rush out the door locking it behind me.

I take a slow stroll from Iki town right to the Hau'oli City Beachfront; once again marveling at the modern and quite large place Ethan lives in. I guess that's what you have to live with if your parents are huge scientists. And if you're the Pokémon champion. Jealousy creeps in, but I shrug it off. As I near his place, I think instead of getting Ethan a little gift first. I've missed a couple of his birthdays since joining the Force, so at this point, I have to. I walk right past Ethan's place, headed toward the mall.

"_What should I even get him? A poster? Nah, I think he's a bit too old for posters. A body pillow?" _I snicker quietly at the thought. "_Too much, maybe just_-" My thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar-looking girl at a kiosk near the mall's entrance. Hey, is that Michelle? And she's operating her own little store? I power walk my way over to the kiosk to greet her. "Michelle! Holy crap, been a long time, eh?" She spies me through the corner of her eye, and runs over, hugging me as soon as I'm in arms reach. I chuckle and hug her right back. "Lance! It's been too long! How have you been? What's going on?" She lets go and sits on a chair next to the register. Man, she grew super attractive since the last time I saw her. She's got herself a good job too, it seems. "Nothing much, Chelly!" Chelly was the nickname I gave her a couple days after Ethan introduced me to her. Needless to say, she didn't enjoy it too much, but she grew into it. "I've just been working at the Police Station. Filing papers on new convicts, victims and the such like. Taking care of my Arcanine too. Hard work, that one…"

"Oh yeah, your trusty partner! That's good, that's good."

"What about you, Chelly? What's been goin' on?"

"Just more work and the such like, nothing too much and nothing that gets too uncontrollable. Obviously watching some Pokemon Tournaments in my spare time. Nothing like some good old fashioned Pokemon Battles to get set your heart ablaze!"  
All I did was chuckle at the thought, Michelle hasn't changed a bit. Still her usual self ever since she was 11. What a relief too, now we can hopefully be a thing ourselves with how this is panning out. "Oh! Speaking of Pokemon battling, you seen Ethan lately?" That snapped me immediately out of my thoughts of wanting to take Michelle on a date. "Ethan? Well, yes and no. I've seen him out, but not often. Says he's been training at home mostly. And have you been watching the news recently?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Those three Lycanrocs, Ethan is taking care of them now." All she did was give me a look that had this mix of concern and disapproval.

"You sure that was a good decision? First off, that's nine Pokemon. Way too many to take care of. Second, they're anthropomorphic Pokemon. Don't you think they're already problematic as it is?"  
"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart, Michelle. He's the champion of Alola after all, they'll be perfect with him!"

"Perfect, as in…?"  
"Well, just being taken care of in general. Seriously, Michelle, there's no need to start feeling anxious about this whole thing." I raise an eyebrow and give her a sarcastic smirk. "Maybe jealous that the Midday Lycanroc may have a better body than you, hm?" Without even a second thought, she gave me a swift back-hand smack to my cheek. With all that force, I spun in place and almost fell to the ground. All I did was hold my cheek, and wince in pain. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that… Well, hey, at least he hasn't chosen a guy over you yet." And with that, I felt another hand smack my opposite cheek. It almost felt like I was getting whiplash with just the simple force of her hand. I crouched down and just winced in pain. "I was joking, Michelle! Good God, ow!" With a scoff, she turned around and went back to her kiosk. Without a proper goodbye, too. I probably should not have brought that up as a joke. Man, she has got some serious strength…

A couple of minutes of walking, and trying to relieve my cheeks of the pain, I arrive at Ethan's lavish beach house. Once again, I'm stricken with the feeling of jealousy. I scoff. "Rich and successful parents, Pokemon champion, huge and luxurious beach house, and already has Michelle pining off of him… Lucky bastard. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in a small apartment, a minimum wage job, and half of my old Pokemon team stuck in my PC Box… I sure hope he's doing his best to be thankful for what he's got." I try to brush off the feeling of jealousy and bury it deep within. I put on a smile, fix up my clothes, and knock on Ethan's door. Hey, do I smell pasta?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finally got some dinner done for Quil and I. Thoughts are already bouncing around in my head. Does he even like Penne Pasta? Will his beak be able to handle the noodles? Maybe he won't enjoy the sauce, the herbs I used, or meatballs. Should I have offered to take him to the nearest restaurant? Before any more thoughts cross my mind, Quil walks in. And he's wearing… Aw, geez, skimpy pair of boxers… And I can see the outline of his unmentionables. Is that even comfortable? From the looks of it, I can see it hugs his waist and thighs perfectly. And now that we've finally become a pair, I haven't stopped thinking about his… _Features_, for lack of a better term. "H-Hey, Quil! Ready for our, um…"  
"Date? Yeah, of course, Ethan. Or, hey, should I start using pet names?" A slight blush becomes visible on my face. "W-what do you mean?"  
"Well, how about I start calling you, 'Hun'? Or, 'Dear'?" I chuckle to myself and nod. "If you're happy with it, then I am…"  
"Then serve us up some delicious homemade pasta, dear!"

Before we're able to resume our alone time, I hear a knock on the door. I groan and roll my eyes. "Who the hell could that be… Sorry, Quil. Give me a sec."  
"Take your time, hun."

I sigh and head toward the front door. Before even opening it, I check through the window next to the door, trying not to give myself away. The moment I see who it is, my heart stops. Lance?! What the hell is he doing here?! Did he come to check on the Lycanrocs? What's going on? Before even thinking about reaching for the doorknob, I rush toward the kitchen. I pick up anything that's even remotely supposed to hint at a romantic dinner and stuff it all in an empty cabinet under the kitchen sink.

"Heeeello? Anyone home?" called out Lance.

I'm really in for it if he finds out I'm trying to be in a relationship with my Pokemon… I quickly and quietly try to call everyone into the kitchen. As I do, I give a small debrief to my Pokemon that they need to hide in the bedroom. Thankfully they all obeyed. Except for Nokto. All he did was give me an intense snarl while baring his teeth. I say in a hushed voice, "Nokto…! Get your fake ass tough-guy act into the bedroom…! What're you waiting for..?!"

"I'm going to give that Tepig a piece of my mind. What does it fucking look like, Twink?"

"By doing what, flexing your muscles..?! I'm the only one that stands between you and the harsh environment out there..! Now do us all a favor and get into my bedroom, NOW…!" He groaned loudly, and off he went with the rest of my Pokemon. Good grief, what a piece of work he is… I took a sigh of relief and patted myself down. I rustled up my hair a bit to make it look messier, to try and convey that I was just lounging about. "Give me a second!" I shouted to Lance. Walking toward the door once more, I open it up. And there he is, Lance, with his doofy smile and friendly expression. "Lance, buddy! Glad to know you came to visit! _Could've called first, I was about to get busy_!" I say through gritted teeth. All he did was chuckle, and shake his head.

"Busy making spaghetti, it seems. I could smell it from all the way out here. Smells like heaven, I tell ya!" I gave him a sarcastic chuckle as I let him in. I plop myself on the couch and sigh. "So, what brings you here, Copper?"

"Copper, eh? Man, I can't just visit my best friend without being called out, huh?"  
"Not calling you out, I'm just saying, you never do any random surprise visits. And you kind of showing up out of nowhere was really inconvenient. I wasn't exactly in the best of situations when you came a-knockin'."

"It was inconvenient, you say? Why's that, I wonder."  
"W-well, I was making spaghetti." My nervous stutter already beginning to show itself. A bad sign considering Lance was a very skilled detective. I can't show any signs of weakness or anxiety, I need to stay calm. "Who were you making spaghetti for, though? From here, that's a damn big pot for just one person. Trying to fatten up while on vacation, eh?" He chuckled and made his way into the kitchen. I fumble around on the couch before basically wobbling my way toward him. "N-no, not trying to… 'fatten up' Lance. Just figured needed to… um… Treat myself, yeah…" What a great save, Ethan.

"Treat yourself, with a huge pot of pasta and meatballs. Sounds reasonable. How about you serve us a bowl, bud?" Damn it! This was supposed to be for me and Quil! I gave him a fake smile, and nod. "Why not, man? How much do you want?"  
"Small bowl if you would. Not exactly hungry, but I'll need a small pick-me-up!" He sat down on the chair where Quil sat. As he does, he shoots back up and picks up a feather from the chair. "Yo, Ethan, this is Quil's feather, isn't it?" I looked at it, and my instant reaction was to swipe it from his hand. Somehow, I skillfully did just that, moving my arm as fast as I can to snatch it. I sigh. "Y-yeah, it is. Careful, he's been… Molting as of late…"

"Well, for avian Pokemon, doesn't that mean Quil's ready to mate?" Where the hell did he get that from?!

"I-I definitely think so, y-yeah! W-why do you ask, Lance?"  
"Well, why else would most of his plumage be lying around the place? He must've sat down here before I did, am I right?" After a sudden realization, he gave me a suspicious stare and sat up from his chair. "Ethan, if Quil's supposedly ready to mate, don't tell me you're taking advantage of his vulnerable state. Come to think of it, can Pokemon even have same-sex feelings for humans?" A deep blush shows itself on my face, while I try to give him direct eye contact. "I-I wouldn't know about that, and n-no, I wouldn't do such a thing! Taking advantage of my Pokemon is clearly against the law. N-no way I'd do such a thing to my best Pokemon!" All of a sudden, I can't look Lance in the eyes. My anxiety again starts rising, my heart pumping and pumping while my breathing gets ever so slightly shaky. Lance turns his head and looks around. "Can I ask you where Quil might be?"

"I-in his Pokeball, ready to come out in a moment's notice"  
"Right, and what about the others on your team?"And with that question, I can finally have some relief. "In their Pokeballs too."

"And the Lycanrocs?"

"Pieces of work, I tell you."  
"Well, you can handle them, Mr. Champion."

Looks like he's finally done interrogating me. What a lucky break, I thought I was caught. "Hang on, one other thing…" Oh crap. "Quil molting… His feather on this chair, pasta… Ethan, for the love of God, if-"

"NOTHING!" I shout, abruptly interrupting him. "_Nothing_ of the sort is happening, Lance! I already told you, there's nothing going on! The fact that you're insinuating that I would harm my Pokemon is getting me frustrated. As the champion, one who's supposed to represent all the trainers and Pokemon of this region, why would I harm my image by doing something so despicable?" He gave me another one of his suspicious looks, but he looked convinced. He took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I get it, Ethan. Then serve me up some pasta!"

"A simple, 'Please' would do wonders, Detective." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Pasta please, Ethan." I serve him a bowl, sit down in front of him, and cross my arms. The rest of that dinner, I kept myself reserved, and silent. I could tell from his periodic glancing, he wanted to start up a conversation. After all that, I didn't even want to initiate an interaction with him.

Twenty minutes of awkward silence and the quiet sounds of him chewing away at his spaghetti later, he hasn't said a word. "Hey, sorry for accusing you of pokephilia, Ethan. That was way out of line for me, especially after doubting the champion of Alola."

"You also need to apologize about the gay stuff." He slumped in his chair.

"You want me to apologize about theorizing if Pokemon have homosexual feelings…?"  
"Yes, I do. You know I'm Bi. I take these types of things seriously."

"Fine, fine. I apologize for thinking Pokemon can't like the same sex."

That's much better.

"Apology accepted, Lance. And as your friend, keep your detective stuff at work, okay? Whatever you do at work, stays at work."  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it, buddy. Good pasta, by the way! Didn't think you were culinarily cultured enough to make something foreign taste good." First off, ow, my feelings. Second, pasta isn't even that outlandish. I roll my eyes. "Thank you, Lance...for that half compliment."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After saying our quick goodbyes, I rushed Lance out of the house. I practically shove him out through the doorway and run toward the kitchen. Checking the temperature, and the amount of Pasta left, I had just enough to make the perfect dinner with Quil. I light up some scented candles, and set up the kitchen table as fast as I can, with all the decorations of a decent restaurant. With a wipe of my brow and a nod of reassurance, I go fetch Quil. He's waiting for me in my room. He's just sitting there, his fists clenched as tight as they can possibly be. He's almost shaking, with an intense expression of panic mixed with anger. I sit down next to him and look at him with an expression of worry. "Quil…? You okay…?" He stood there, silent. All I could hear were sharp inhales and exhales. I lay my hand gently on his fist, and with that, he already begins to calm down. With a shaky sigh, he looks at me and shakes his head. "S-sorry. I was worried and… Upset that you're supposed 'Best friend' was almost about to take you to prison."  
"Listen, it wasn't any sweat off my beak, I handled it all."  
"If I haven't left those damn feathers anywhere none of this would've happened… I'm so stupid…" He lowers his head and stares at the ground.  
"Hey, c'mon now." I take my hand and gently grasp his chin, directing his gaze back to me. "It's not your fault, these types of things are natural. You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm going to be alright." I gave him a reassuring kiss on his forehead, and he smiled. "I have no idea what it is with you, but just that instantly calmed me down."  
"You know, some might call it love, Quil." He chuckled and held my hand within his. I returned his loving smile. As he stood up, he took my hand and slid off his hood. "So, how about we finish our date, Hun?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Quil."

As we're returning to the kitchen, I get the strangest feeling of being watched. I halt in my path and shut all the curtains from every window. I take one final look through the last window in the living room and see a Pidgeot. That's strange, those aren't native to Alola… I disregard it and slide the curtains shut. I trot back to Quil's side. He wraps a wing around me, laying his hand on my waist. Was this a sign of our growing intimacy? If it is, or isn't, I couldn't be any happier. Once we arrive at the kitchen, Quil pushes my chair and gestures me to sit down. "Aw, the Pokemon is being a gentleman!"  
"Oh, hush, Ethan. Just trying to be polite." I chuckle and sit down. He pushes my chair back in and goes back to his side of the table. We both share a sweet smile as we pick up our forks. I finally get to enjoy a peaceful afternoon with my Quil, alone. Eating, talking, and loving each other. I finally feel at peace with myself, nothing could make this day any better. As we ate and talk, I decided to bring up the Pidgeot. "Hey, Quil, I saw a species of Pokemon that wasn't native to our region. You think there's a region that you'd like to visit someday?" Without hesitation, and with a beakful, he answers, "Mm- Unova. For sure. Those big cities? That is definitely something I'd love to see. Not to mention all those famous actors and Pokemon? If we were about to take a trip, I'd be all in!"

"Then how's about we plan a trip to-" All of a sudden, I hear another knock at the door. I groan. Irritated, I yell, "WHO IS IT?!"

"It's Michelle!" You have got to be kidding me.

"Quil, stay in the kitchen. I'll deal with this." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. I can already tell he's fuming. I stomp my way over to the door and open it. There's Michelle, with that Pidgeot. I saw earlier outside the window, right on her shoulder. It glared at me as I gulped. I composed myself and sighed. "What do you want?" She rested her hand on her hip.

"That's no way to talk to a lady."  
"It's also not proper visiting a friend's house without calling or planning."

"Oh, calm down. Also, like my new Pidgeot?"

"It's giving me an intense look… Where did you even get him?"  
"Global Trade Station. Traded him for a perfectly bred Popplio." Woah, looks like she's fully into the competitive meta for Pokemon.

"So is that Pidgeot also perfectly raised?"

"Yup, perfect listening to commands, it's moves, everything." I look at it, and it stares back.

"You better watch your back, little man." My eyes widen, and I gulp again nervously. With that, I heard the noise of a ghostly rope being pulled. That noise was all too familiar to me. I turn, and it's Quil, charging a Spirit Shackle right at Michelle. And he's… Back to his normal Decidueye body? Before any other sudden moves, I hop right into his point of view and obstruct his aim. He lets down his arrow and walks back into the kitchen. I sigh and turn toward Michelle for one final time. "Michelle, leave. Now."  
"Ethan, what-"  
"MICHELLE, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, GET OUT!" I shouted. I was practically out of breath with just that yell alone. She just gave me a look of shock and walked right out, closing the door behind her. I walk toward the couch, and sit down, slouching a bit while I rest my shoulders on the coffee table.

"Quil, get out of the kitchen, please…" He slowly hobbles his way out, showing a face of dejection.

"Ethan… I'm… Back to normal…"  
"What made you transform?"  
"I had the intense need and feeling to protect both you and our relationship… I think me going on the offensive changed me back to this…" He sits down next to me and buries his face in his wings. I sat there in silence for a moment. Then it hit me. "Quil… Maybe this is a good thing."  
"Yeah fucking right, what do you mean…?" I run upstairs and start rummaging through my bedside drawer. There, I found my old Pokedex. I ran back downstairs, and held it up toward Quil, camera facing him. A light blinked green, recognizing him and showing his stats, moves, and abilities. I nod and stuff my Pokedex in my pocket. "Can you turn back, Quil?"  
"I don't know…" I sat back down with him and took his wings in my hands. With one swift movement, my lips and his beak connect once more. His eyes widen, and a pink and red glow envelop him. I retreat for a moment. When the light subsided, there he was again. That tall, hunky avian I managed to fall in love with. He blinked, looked at his body, and began laughing with triumph and joy. "I'm… I'm back! Holy shit, that worked?!" I take out my Pokedex and scan him once more. The light blinks red three times and shows no data. "So the Pokedex doesn't recognize you when you turn anthropomorphic… Strange.." Before I can begin thinking anything else, he sweeps me off the couch, and into his arms. "W-Woah, Quil! Slow do-" And thus, we share another passionate kiss. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he felt so happy when he turned back. He retreated, and sigh happily. "Oh, what a relief…"  
"H-heh, yup... Oh! Shoot, almost forgot about my idea in the midst of that kiss." He sets me down and tilts his head. "Idea?"  
"You and I are going to attend the next Pokemon World Tournament in Unova!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The smile that grew onto Quil's face was unlike any smile I've ever seen. "THERE'S GONNA BE A TOURNAMENT IN UNOVA?!" I nod and excitedly pull out my phone.  
"Just about every year, Unova hosts a Tournament where all the legendary trainers gather to decide who's the very best! And you and I are going to be attending!"  
"Yes! Hell yeah! Ah, I can see it now, a big trophy, an audience clapping, confetti, and all of us standing by your side, proclaiming victory!"  
"Well, not inherently just that. I have another plan in mind for just winning." Quil seemed to have come back down to Earth for a second, as he looked at me and tilted his head. "I'm going to protest. Protest for Pokephilia, so not just our relationship can flourish, but for others too." Quil gave me an expression of concern mixed with confusion.

"Are… You sure that's going to work…? They won't arrest you on the spot because of that?"

"Well, I do-"  
"Speaking of, I… Okay, don't get me wrong, I love the idea, and I support you all the way on this, but what about us? And not to mention if shit hits the fan, a lot of things will try to tear us apart."  
"Quil, nothing's going to happen. I promise you."  
"So? When is the tournament?" I stood there in silence, my eyes darting side by side while I think.  
"I… Um… Good question… Let me make a call." I take out my phone, dial-up Olivia, and wait for her answer. Not a second later, I heard her voice. The call lasted a couple minutes before I had all the information I need. "We have 3 months to train. After that, Tournament registration starts, along with a giant traffic jam for people trying to get into Unova…"

I sit down on the couch and sigh. Quil does the same and gets comfy next to me. I decide to get myself in a comfortable position too and lie my head on his lap. He looks down at me and chuckles.  
"Comfy, Ethan?"  
"Well, pillows do have feathers." He laughs and shakes his head.  
"Dummy."

An hour passes, and then, that strange headache comes in, and out of my head. Great, Raichu… _ETHAN, ARE YOU INSANE?! _I flinched at her basically yelling into my head. I groan. _Raichu! Don't yell, that just makes my head hurt more than you breaking into it! _I hear grunts of frustration coming from the stairwell. _Well, you deserve some sass after what you just said, dude! How're you gonna figure out turning the rest of us back to normal?! _My thoughts went totally silent. Even that seemed to give Raichu a considerable amount of concern. _I don't know. But I'll figure it out soon. We have three months. And even then, I can trust one of the Kahunas or Island Captains to help with my situation. _There's an immediate silence. It's almost unsettling not hearing Raichu's voice at this time. _Dude, just think about it. You need to be real fuckin' careful about your next move, bro. I really don't think the Kahunas could know what the hell is going on with your Pokemon. _I groan out loud and shake my head. _I'm the Champion of Alola.-_

_THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE COPS WON'T BUST YOUR ASS WHEN THEY FIND OUT THE CHAMPION GOT A BLOWJOB FROM HIS RAICHU! _An intense pain rushed throughout my entire head again as I stood up, raising immediate unease to Quil. Before he's able to answer or stop me, I hop over the couch, make my way toward Raichu, take her hand, and lead her into my room. I shut the door, lock it, and sit down on the bed. "Listen, Raichu! The only thing here that could get me arrested is them figuring out I got a blowjob from you. It isn't illegal to own Anthropomorphic Pokemon such as yourself. Now quit yelling into my head and calm down!" She stood there, totally silent. Her foot was tapping as he crossed her arms. "Fine, man… Just be careful, I just have a feelin' that this shit won't fly with the Captains or Kahunas…" I stand back up and put my hand on Raichu's shoulder. "Just stay calm. Don't worry. No one even knows about your 'confidence booster' event. Let me handle the problem. Okay?"  
She nodded slowly, and sat on her tail, beginning to float. She crosses her legs. "Quil isn't the only one who gets worried about you, man…"

"Yes, I know all of you get worried too. Except for Nokto, but whatever, just stay calm. We can all get through this." With that, I go to the bedroom door and open it. I make my way back downstairs, where Quil is lying on the couch, his entire body splayed across the cushions. His leg seems to be tapping too. What has him anxious? I sit down on the floor and lean my back against the front part of the couch. I look over my shoulder, and ask, "Quil, something on your mind?"

"Oh, yeah, actually."  
"Well, ask away."  
"Have you lost your virginity yet?" Well, _that_ was forward…

"N-no, I haven't, why do you ask? Well, other to my hand of course." Quil looked at me with a disappointed smile. Right, masturbation jokes are almost never funny. I chuckled nervously and blushed. "S-sorry about that one…"  
"Well, the reason I'm asking is…" He sits up straight and beckons me to come up on the couch with him. I stand up, sit next to him, and look over at him. "Yeah, Quil?"

"So, whatever we do, it's gonna be our first time?"  
"That's obvious, yes."  
"Want to… Get some practice in?" He smirked while I immediately felt flustered and flushed at his request.  
"I mean, we have three months, we both haven't done anything and…" He takes me from my waist, picks me up, and sets me down on his lap. "You are definitely the type to bottom first." I chuckle meekly and look away.

"I-is it that obvious…?"  
"I mean, you aren't off-put by the thought, I can tell." With a swift movement, his beak connected with my lips once more. Suddenly, I feel his tongue slither its way into my maw. My shorts already started feeling like they were tightening up as I wrestled with his tongue. He takes his hands, and slips them up my shirt, now caressing my chest while we French Kissed each other.

Holy shit, was this it? Am I about to have sex with Quil? And so soon? More importantly, how am I going to take his huge dick?! Not another thought slipped my mind, while I felt his hands move down, into my pants, and begin to fondle at my cock and balls. Even just his touch was enough to set me off. I let out a small, high-pitched moan while we kissed. I had already begun to stiffen up while I could see his own bulge grow in his boxers. The tent his own length put up was driving me insane.

Unfortunately, before we could go on, I heard a knock on the door. My eyes shot open, and so did Quil's. He threw me off of his lap and began fixing himself up, sitting completely still on the couch. I looked at him, then at the door. With a furious groan, I yell, "WHO IS IT?!" There was a moment of silence, and then…

"It's Olivia! Did I interrupt something?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stood there, and already felt a hot wash of shame after yelling at a Kahuna. If I wasn't the champion, she'd so let me have it. I clear my throat, brush myself off, and nod. With somewhat of a breaking voice, I shout back, "N-not at all, Olivia! C-come on in!" I stand up, meander to the door, and slowly crack it open. I give her a nervous smile while she looks at me with an expression of intrigue. "I've got a letter from your parents, by the by."  
"You're kidding. They're actually writing back?" She nods, and hands me an envelope with a peculiar shape strutting out of the letter. She sighs. "They left this to me, even the Unfezant they sent it with had special instructions. To only give that letter to you, with no one else delivering it other than me. Rather strange request, but I had some time on my hands. Be careful out there, okay, Ethan?"

"Yes, ma'am. See you again soon!" She turned around and waved at me, before disappearing into the city. I shut the door, and look at the letter. Quil sits up straight, and looks just as confused as me. "Whatcha got there, Ethan?"

"A letter from my parents…"  
"Well, would you look at that, they're actually writing back. Couldn't they have called you though? You have a cell phone."  
"Look, what's important is that they're communicating with me. Um… Hey, mind helping me open it…?" I smile nervously and gesture to his beak. He rolled his eyes and opened his beak slightly. I slide the letter just across the tip of his beak, ripping it open. "Thank you, hun…!" I kiss his cheek and he chuckles.  
"That's the last time I'm doing that for you though."

"You got it, sir. Now, time to see what we have here…" I pull out a sheet of paper, and a mysterious pink and red stone. It has a symbol in the middle…

I squint to get a closer look, and it's a heart. Where did they get something like this? It looks exactly like a Z-Crystal. I looked up to Quil, and he's just as confused but intrigued as I am. I take the leader, open it up, and read it. "Dear Ethan, we have found a new type of region where we can conduct and finish our research and studies. This stone has a very special type of effect on Pokemon. Like the ones native to this region, they can turn Pokemon Anthropomorphic or back to their original form. As your parents, we entrust you with the first stone of its kind to you. Take good care of it. Love, Mom and Dad."

With that, Quil and I both had a visible expression of shock and surprise. Without hesitation, I call out to the rest of the Pokemon in the house. Everyone gathers up in a little circle. "Oh, shit… Quil, can you head into my room and grab my Z Bracelet?" He sighs and nods, then heads off to my room. Not a minute later, he comes back with that white bracelet I'm oh-so-familiar with. It was as if a train of nostalgia hit me at that one moment. Now that brings back some good memories. I take my backpack, and dump out all the Z-Crystals I acquired in my journey. "Alright everyone, take one. Corresponding to your primary typing." Raichu then interjects. "So, hold up just a sec, man… Your folks hooked you up with a magical rock that can turn is back to being normal Pokemon..?"  
"Supposedly. You wanna try it first, Raichu? Since you were so panicked about it the first time."  
"Har har, pick the one who got most anxious about it. You're a funny dude, bro." I roll my eyes and stand up. Raichu does the same. I place the bracelet on my wrist, and the Crystal in the indentation. Fits like a glove. I tap it with my fore and middle finger. Nothing happens. "What the… Did they send a dud?"  
"No, dumbass. Do the dance, man."  
"You have got to be fucking with me."  
"Nah, Quil is already doin' that. C'mon, man! Do it, it's been a while anyway!" I groan and stare at the ceiling, before returning my gaze to her.  
"Fine, but I'm not happy about." With a sigh, I began to dance and pose, to the corresponding stone Raichu was holding. That familiar pink light wrapped around her body, and just I had hoped, she was back to her normal Raichu self. Damn, what a change that was… "No fuckin' way, your parents pulled through for all of us, dude!"

"Wow, they definitely did… I owe them a huge thanks. And a ton of questions."  
"No time for that, bro."  
"Oh, you're right." And with that, just to make things as secure as possible, I turn everyone back into normal Pokemon, and back to their anthropomorphic forms. I nod and smile. "Guess now these next three months are going to be just for relaxing and whatnot, right?" Nokto just scoffs and stands up, fixing his hair.

"Or a waste of time… C'mon Hayner and Skylar, let's bail."

"Hold on, Nokto. Ethan has to choose. He's got nine Pokemon. He only needs six to take to the tournament." Says Hayner. They all turn their heads toward me, and I begin to blush once again. No way, I have to choose? Well, my original team was already good from the start. But I don't need a second grass type… Maybe Lurantis can stay. With one more long sigh, I nod. "Quil, Salazzle, Swampert, Raichu, Lucario, and Skylar are on my team for the Pokemon World Tournament." Lurantis looks down at the floor, Hayner shrugs, and Nokto looks like he's about to commit bloody murder.  
"Oh, oh, I see how it is, you fucking Pillow-biter. Choosing the weaker one over the one who's CLEARLY STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOUR WORTHLESS POKEMON?!" Lucario steps in front of me, and his aura begins showing, along with his eyes begin to glow.

"I'm sorry, what type are you again? Rock and dark? One Close Combat and I'll be sending you to the ER."

"Lucario, step off. I'll talk to him." I move in front of Lucario, and look up at Nokto, with a confident expression on my face.

"The reason I chose her instead of you is because she has an infinitely better attitude. You, on the other hand are this fucking close to being released. So you better make a change, quick. Or your ass is out of this house." I could tell the fire in his eyes immediately were extinguished by the tears forming in them. I even spotted a little tremble in his bottom lip as formed a fist. I stood my ground. Not phased by his aggressive demeanor. He just stormed off upstairs, while Hayner groans. "And I just was about to nap… I'll go comfort this edgelord." He shakes his head and follows behind Nokto. I look at Lurantis and lay my hand on her shoulder. I get down on my knees, and look into her eyes. "Lura, are you okay with me making this decision?" She stands still for a moment, then nods.  
"Yes, Ethan. I understand why the decision was made. If you are happy, then I shall stay and guard the house while you all are gone." I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fantastic, thank you Lurantis. You're the best." She chuckles and nods. Before another word, she heads to the backyard, and begins tending to the plants. I look at everyone else who's gathered in the middle and clap my hands together. "Alright, everyone, these are going to be a busy 3 months. So, before anything else, train, train, and train. We have a Tournament to win, and a message to send!" They all nod accordingly, and head out to the backyard with Lurantis. Quil sits down on the couch and sighs. "So, the Pokemon World Tournament… Big step for all of us, huh, Ethan?" I sit down next to him, and nod.

"And speaking of, I got you something special to help us out."

From my pocket, I pull out a brand new Muscle Band. He looks at it with pure and genuine happiness, as if he just got an expensive Christmas gift. I reach around his neck, and tie it up as if it was a handkerchief. I smile and look into his eyes. "This will be a symbol of our strength. Something to power you up along with way. Not just for your victory, but for our victory." I can see tears form in his eyes as his smile just keeps beaming. He wraps me tightly in his wings and sighs happily. "Thank you, Ethan, this means so much to me…"

"You're very welcome, my Quil… This is a big step for both of us. And it means the world to me. Even if we don't win, I'll always be right behind you, ready to catch your fall." The day continued on after this moment. Nothing interjected between us for the entire morning, afternoon, and evening. When midnight came, I slid off my pants and shirt, and practically flopped into bed. I stared at the ceiling for minutes on end, before I heard soft footsteps enter my room. I sat up, and there he was.

Quil had none of his clothes on. The light from the hallway complemented his masculine silhouette, and the shadow of his dangling member was incredibly obvious. And now, I get to finally appreciate all of it in front of me. He confidently walked into my room, and flicked the light on. I could feel a growing sensation in my boxers as he gave me a look of pure deviance and lust. And I can't lie, just those predatory eyes of his had me turned on more than anything else. But something snapped me back into reality. "Q-Quil, I'm not… Sure I'm ready…" He sat by me in the bed, and tilted his head.  
"Believe me, I'm not too. But you love me, right?"  
"Yes, I do, Quil, with all of my heart. B-but what I mean is, h-how am I going to fit that inside of me..?" He scratches his chin and looks around the room.  
"You've got a bottle of lube, right?"  
"I-I think? Check… I think my parent's room. It should be a blue bottle with a grey cap."  
"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that." He laughs and heads out of the room. Meanwhile, I lie back down and start mentally preparing myself. Take deep breaths, relax… You know he won't hurt you, just stay calm… This will feel good, finally getting to have him in bed with me… I take a couple more deep breaths and get rid of my boxers. I hope this will go well… He comes back into the room, with the bottle of lube in his right-wing. "Found it, handsome."  
"Then, l-let's get started, heh…"

I remove the blanket from on top of me and reveal my own bare body to Quil. Even he looked nervous as his breaths grew shaky. He nodded softly, and positioned himself right in front of me, kneeling down as he slowly lifted my legs. He spread them apart as he gulped. "H-holy shit, Ethan… I-I didn't know you'd be this hot like this…" I chuckled.  
"The feeling's mutual, Quil…"

"Tell me when it starts getting too painful, okay…?" I nodded and took another deep breath. I could see his own cock twitch with anticipation as he poured the lube onto it. My own shaft started hardening as I stared at his perfect body. I couldn't take another second, I wanted him. I needed him. He poured just a bit more lubricant on my ass and nodded. With a couple more movements, I could feel his tip press against me. Already, that sent chills throughout my entire body.

"I-I'm going in, Ethan…" I nodded slowly, and I could feel the head of his cock penetrate me. In all honesty, it was painful at the start. I clenched my fists against the bed sheets and gritted my teeth as I groaned. But I can tell he was being as careful as he could. He pulled out slowly and went back at me, now slowly pushing his member more and more into me. My whole body began to tense up as I felt a new sensation course through it. What did he just do? It felt beyond amazing. I take one last deep breath and look into his eyes. "D-do it, I want all of it inside of me… I-it feels so food…" He gave me a smile and a look of surprise as he pushed his cock all the way in. I couldn't describe what I felt, just waves of pleasure and stimulation rocked my entire body as he began thrusting in and out of my hole. "F-fuck, Ethan, you're so tight…" I couldn't even speak as he went at me. All I could do is moan. Within my mind, I was hoping I could give the impression that I wanted more with just my moans. And it worked, just like I hoped. His thrusts grew faster and more powerful. I leaned my head back onto my pillow as my own cock started twitching and leaking precum as he made sweet love to me. He closed his eyes too as he groaned. "E-Ethan, I-I'm going to cum…"  
"I-inside of me, please…" No other words were spoken, as he slammed into my ass. I could feel every throb his cock did. Then I felt a warm sensation, as his seed began shooting into me. That was enough to push me over the edge, as my own length spewed cum into the air, landing onto my chest, and stomach.

Our night was heavenly. He pulled out of me, and laid his body next to mine, panting heavily. "I-I don't even have any words, Ethan… That felt so… So good… Did you enjoy it..?" I turned toward him and nodded.

"You hit every single spot I was hoping you'd hit, Quil… You were amazing." He gave me a sweet smile as he embraced me, bringing me close for another passionate kiss. I felt time itself halt as I did. A solid forty-five seconds passed, then I pulled back. He yawned and turned onto his back. "I guess this is it, we're full-on lovers now…"  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way, Quil..."

"I love you, Ethan. More than anything on this planet."  
"I love you more. So much more, Quil."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three whole months of spending alone time with my Quil… Training and just being together. This will certainly be something to remember. Waking up felt like I was trying to lift weights. I felt way too lazy and exhausted. Did last night really drain that much energy? Not to mention my ass felt a little… Sore. Speaking of last night, I neglected one thought. One tiny detail that could end up ruining what we've made. I turn to my side, and see Quil, staring at me. "Good morning, handsome…" I chuckled and blushed.

"M-morning Quil… Um, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Since you didn't use protection, am I at risk of catching a disease, or something…? Nothing risking my life?" He stared at me with a look of confusion.

"I don't think so..? Pokémon can only catch Pokérus. And I don't have it. And I have a question too."

"Huh?"

"How did you… How did you cum without you or I touching you?"

"O-oh, well you see, a couple of inches in the ass there's something called the prostate. A walnut-sized gland that stimulates the penis. Just rub that a couple of times and it's enough to make someone go crazy. Essentially the male G-spot. I could be wrong, but… You know."

"Wow. And I hit it perfectly?" I nod and chuckle.

"Apparently so, you magnificent bird. Guess there's nothing to worry about now, huh?"

"Yup! Nothing to worry about, Ethan. Right now, what you need to worry about, is…" He sits up on the bed, and starts stretching. The blanket falls off of his chest, revealing his taught and built body. "Caring for your new lover."

"I've been taking care of my lover ever since he was a Rowlet, I think I'm good for that." He chuckled and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"So, breakfast?"

"I could make some sausage and bacon for the group. Remind me to make the bacon extra crispy for-" Then it hit me. With all of this kerfuffle with Quil, I nearly forgot that I need to take care of the rest of my team! "Salazzle! Shit, I need to go capture those Salandits for her! Sorry, hun, but I have to get going, nab some Pokébeans while I'm gone!" I kiss his cheek, and he sighs. I jump from the bed, and to my dresser. I pick out some shorts, and a tank-top while frantically looking for any spare Pokéballs. I find a few tucked away in the very back of my dresser, and snatch them up. Good, got what I need. "Love you, Quil! I'll be back!"

"I love you, too, Ethan. Be safe." I nodded, and sprinted my way out of the house. I take out my ride pager, and stare at it for a quick second. Wow, I haven't used this in 8 years. Will that Charizard even come?

I hoist the pearl-like stone into the air, and hear a distant roar. Well, what do you know, Charizard is on his way! He lands in front of me, and sighs. In a very low voice, he says, "Where to, boss?" Well damn, he sounds incredibly intimidating.

"Akala Island. Near the volcano."

"Sure thing, Boss." I hop onto his back, and off we flew, into the skies of Alola. Not a few minutes later, we landed right at Wela Volcano park. "Wait here, Charizard, this will only take a couple minutes." He nods, and sits down. And I quickly head off into the tall grass. Regardless of me missing a Pokémon, I still tried my best on catching a suitable Salandit. Two hours passed, and a good ten Pokéballs were wasted. On one single Salandit no less… What could have made that thing resist so much? Defeated, I head back to Charizard. "Back to Melemele, Charizard…" He nods once more, and I slowly climb on his back. Off we flew back home. While I was worried about Salazzle, I could always buy some more Pokéballs and work on it tomorrow. I'll just distract her with something else. We made it safely home, and Charizard flew away. I walk into the house, and collapse onto the couch, physically and mentally exhausted.

Salazzle would then walk out of the kitchen, and walk toward me, a smile on her face. "So, Ethan, darling, did you catch me some saucy Salandits?" I sigh, and look at her, the exasperated expression on my face clearly obvious to her.

"As hard as I tried, I didn't catch one… They escaped as soon as I ran out…" She let out a loud groan, lifted me up from the couch, and hoisted me on her shoulder. I did not expect her to have this kind of strength. "S-Salazzle, woah, mind letting me down?"

"Nope. I have to punish my trainer for not tending to my needs." Punish? Oh, no. I have a bad feeling that I know where this is going…

"Salazzle, please, put me down, I'm already trying to be-"

"Hush now, darling, no need to worry, Quil doesn't need to know about a thing, now does he?"

"Yes, he does! He's my boyfriend, and I need to… To…" An amazing scent then flew into my nose. Something I couldn't exactly describe, but holy hell, it kept hitting the exact spots of the desires within me. "Hoooooly crap… S-Salazzle, what are you doing to me…?" She gave me a devious smile as she led us both upstairs.

"Nothing much, honey, just making sure you'll satisfy me as much as I'll satisfy you. From now on, you refer to me as 'Mistress'. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress…" My brain couldn't even process any other thoughts than just being able to pleasure Salazzle. Those pheromones are incredibly strong, even for humans.

"Good boy." We entered my room, closed the door, and locked it as she threw me onto my bed. She shut the window, closed the blinds, and turned on the light. "So, Ethan, darling, mind taking off those awful eye-sores you call pants?" I obeyed her, and slid them off, while my nose was still being filled with the sweet, utterly powerful scent she was emanating. I removed my boxers too, and my cock already started getting hard. I guess I was that aroused from Salazzle and her magic. She gave me her devious grin again as she began to take off her bra and panties. "That's it, Ethan… Now that's a cock I know I'll love." She sat on my waist, her back facing me while her thighs begin to squeeze against my length. Her tail wrapped around my neck, and stood there, softly caressing me while I began to pant shakily. "You like my thighs rubbing up against your cock, Ethan?"

"Y-yes, Mistress…"

"My soft scales just teasing the seams of your juicy member, hm? Do you want more?"

"P-please, Mistress… I want more… More of you…"

"Does it kill you knowing you can't stare at my big chest, Ethan?"

"I-it pains me, but my only purpose here is to satisfy you, Mistress…"

"Now that's what I want to hear." She grasps my cock, lifts her waist a bit, and then within an instant, slams my dick into her pussy. She lets out a loud and appeased moan, while her smile begins to grow. She starts then bouncing at an incredibly aggressive speed, the sound of flesh slapping against each other was loud, while my cock pleasured her tight womanhood. Our liquids begin to mix as her voice grew louder, and she began to fondle her chest. All I did was hold onto her thighs as we fucked each other. "Fuck, Ethan, you're so big! I can't wait for you to fill me up with cum!" All I did was nod in agreement while she suddenly sped up her bounces. I felt her heat then begin to grow as her hand cradled and played with my balls. I couldn't help it anymore. I slammed her down once more unto the entire length of my cock. I began to pump rope after thick rope into her pussy, while she whipped her head back, letting out on more loud pleasured moan. Her scent dissipates, and she lets herself off of me; my cum dripping down her leg. I look to her, and she lets out a low chuckle. "Catch me my Salandits, or I'll have no choice to dominate you again. Is that clear?"

"Yes… Mistress…" I began to black out from the extreme fatigue I was feeling at that moment. Before my eyes fully closed, Salazzle whispered into my ear, "This will be our little secret, big boy…"

With that, I pass out, without another word escaping my lips. Two hours go by, and I finally manage to wake up. And holy hell, do I still feel like I'm about to pass out again. I sit up, and rub my eyes. "Fuck… What time is it…" I slip on my boxers, and some shorts. I drowsily head downstairs, and make my way to the couch. I lie down on it, and sigh. "Quiiiil..!" I call out to him. I hear a toilet flush, and then his voice. "Coming!" Then, he walks his way to me. He leans his head over the couch, and smiles. "What's going on, Honey?"

"I am… Incredibly exhausted… Could you call Lucario to try and fix me up…? Maybe he can give me a spark of energy with his Aura…"

"Oh, of course, dear. I'll get to that." He pecks my cheek, and off he goes into the kitchen. I sit up a bit, and stare at his backside as he talks to Lucario in the kitchen. I wonder if he's fine if I stare at him like this… Another second goes by, and Lucario comes by, rubbing his paws together. "So, you need energy, then I'm the gut you need."

"Thank you, Lucario…" He places his paws on my chest, and takes in a deep breath. With that, he begins to apply pressure as my body heat began to rise. I shift a bit on my seat, clearly uncomfortable, but I feel an intense and great wave of energy flow within me. He retreats her paws, and nods. "There, Ethan. All restored." I sit up, and stretch, while letting out a content sigh. "Wow, that feels awesome… Thanks, Lucario!"

"Don't mention it, Ethan. Now both of you get to bed, it's late. 11 PM, you two. Get goin'." No wonder I was feeling drained. Wait, how am I supposed to sleep if Lucario just gave me this intense energy boost? "Lucario! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Now I don't even feel a little tired!" He shrugs.

"Just something you deserve after what happened." Quil looked toward Lucario, and back to me.

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing!" I quickly responded. "Just mad that he probably saw me watching TV when I was 'grounded'. No big deal…" Lucario crosses his arms and gives me a disappointed glare.

"Well, now it's your problem, Ethan. Deal with it." I groan and cross my arms. Quil then yawns.

"It's okay, my love… I'll wait for you to come to bed, I'm already sleepy anyway… I'll see you upstairs, okay…?"

"Oh, alrighty then, Quil." I give him a kiss on the cheek, and a nice, warm hug. I hear him make a soft "Coo" as I did. Now that's just plain adorable. He lets go, and walks upstairs. Lucario soon follows and gives me a quick smack up-side the head. I groan again and look toward him. "LUCARIO!"

"You better tell Quil about what's going on, or I will. What did I tell you about being honest?"

"Okay, yes, you told me, but-"

"But nothing! This isn't healthy, Ethan. Just fucking tell him." He leaves the living room, not giving me a chance to defend myself.

Now, everyone's gone. It's late at night, and still not feeling anything worth getting some sleep over. Not to mention all the pressure I just got from Lucario. I groan, and start tapping my foot. "What to do, what to do…"

"You could start doing something that naturally makes you tired." I turn my head behind the couch, and it's Skylar, with a small blush on her face. She gives me a soft grin as she walks toward me. I tilt my head as she plops herself next to me. "Well, uh, what would that be, Skylar?"

"Just a suggestion, honestly… Just came by to thank you for placing me in your team."

"Oh! Yeah, Skylar. I mean, the Pokédex did say you were the superior one of the three. Your speed is insane." I chuckle and softly pet her head. She gives me a toothy smile.

"Thanks, I try! But, well, that's not exactly my way of saying thanks. Actions speak louder than words, you know?" I squint at her, and raise my eyebrow.

"Uhh, what do you mean…?" She starts taking off her bra, and my eyes widen. What is up with my Pokémon all of a sudden?! "Skylar, woah, stop! What're you doing?!" She stops before her full rack is revealed. She gives me a sad expression, and whines like a puppy. "I want to thank you, Ethan… Come on…"

"No, Skylar, please, I've had enough on my mind, I don't need this clouding my mind with guilt when I want to be with Quil."

"Just this once, please…?" She looks up at me, and gives me an incredibly cute, big, teary-eyed puppy look. Fuck, I cam't resist that… I lie my head back and groan. "Fine! One blowjob, but that's it!" She beams at me and quickly slips off her bra, now showing me her small rack. Not that I mind, she's quite sexy nonetheless. "Now, I have some experience, ready, Ethan?"

"Yeah, go for it, Skylar." She scoffs and pouts. "C'mon, more enthusiasm."

"Damn, Skylar, you're so hot, can't wait for you to suck my cock. Better?"

"Mmhm!" Then, she slowly starts putting her hands on the waistbands of my shorts and boxers. Sliding off my clothes, while I stare down at her. In my own mind, there was an insane internal conflict. I really shouldn't be doing this. I need to be honest with Quil, I need- "A-ah!"

Then I felt her tongue run across my balls, and to the tip of my cock. With just that, my arousal makes my cock perk up, and stay up while I sigh shakily. She just stares at it and smiles. "I-it's huge, Ethan…"

"Yeah, well, y'know, I am pretty well equipped." I chuckled, since I've already heard it from Salazzle. She softly grasps my cock from the base, and starts licking at my sack. I sigh again, and smile. "Ooooh, f-fuck that feels good…"

"Ya like that, Ethan?" She continues with her lewd task, eventually gently presses her lips against my balls, and carefully sucks on them. With just the sensation of her tongue and lips on my sack, my cock starts subtly dribbling precum. She pulls back with a satisfying, "pop!" sound, and giggles. "You like me sucking on your balls, big boy?" I nod, and she gives my shift one long, wet lick with her canine tongue. Soon enough, my cock disappears into her maw, her lips applying much needed pressure on my cock while her tongue tastes every inch of my length. With Skylar already beginning to bob up and down my cock, it was only a matter of time before I exploded. I could even hear her soft slurping noises coming from her mouth. My arousal was at its peak as my legs begin to tremble. "Skylar… G-gonna cum…" To my surprise, her ears perk up, and she swallows my cock, shoving the entire thing down her throat. I moan in between gritted teeth, and sure enough, erupting into her snout. I hear a small moan from her, before she pulls back. A loud gulp sound ensues as she gasps and smiles. "So, was that a good action?"

"Yeah, sure was, Skylar…" She walks off, and I slip back on my boxers and shorts. What the hell is going on…?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After that last night incident, I woke up in the morning feeling nothing but guilt and anxiety. And those emotions were hitting me strong. I stare at the ceiling, and take in a deep breath. "I need to tell Quil. This can't go unheard of. My first relationship, and all this happens… I'm a wreck." I sigh and sit up in the couch. Then I see Lucario staring at me from across the coffee table, his arms crossed with a stern, parental look in his face. "What?"

"You meant what you said, right? You'll tell him?"

"Yes, Lucario. I have to."

"I told you all the guilt will just make you feel worse. You can't keep on with this crap, Ethan."

"Yeah, I know… You don't have to explain."

"Well get to it. This is your last chance from me. If you don't tell him, I will. And that would make things a whole lot worse." I nod slowly, and sigh. Wait, he's telling me about all this stuff, and knows how I feel… Has he been watching me? Before I can turn back to him and say something, he walks off to the backyard, and starts helping Lurantis. I really hope he hasn't been watching what's been going on.

I sigh again and sit up in the couch. I head up into my room, and look at the doorknob. I can see a slight tremble in my hand as I reach for it. I have a right to be scared, with all this, I could have just ended my relationship. I swallow my fears and anxieties, and opened the door. "Quil, are you awake…?"

"Oh, Ethan, there you are!" He was putting on a nice cyan T-shirt that complemented his green hood. Good thing too, cyan is my favorite color. He walked up to me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I tried to look as happy as I can be, but I couldn't. I didn't even know I could feel this awful. "Quil, I have to tell you the truth."

"Lemme guess, you're a cop?" He chuckles and smiles at me, rustling his hand through my hair.

"No, not that. I haven't been completely honest with you." I begin stuttering, and sit down on my bed. He gives me a concerned look and comes right to me, with his the feathers on his fingers caressing my back. "What do you mean…?"

"Quil, I have to admit… I… Before all this, I gave Swampert a blowjob… Salazzle made me have sex with her, and Skylar sucked me off… And I couldn't feel more ashamed about it…" I look up at him with nothing but sadness and desperation in my eyes. His worried expression turned into something that just boosted my anxious emotions. He was fuming. His eyelids had formed a devastating shape which terrified every fiber of my being. "Y-you… You did what?" All I did was stare at him as he stood up from the bed. "So let me get this straight. As we started dating, being finally together, you went off and did all that behind my back?!" My voice started to break as I tried to defend myself.

"S-Swampert was before you and I, I needed it to boost my confidence!"

"Oh, so it was BEFORE?!"

"N-no, Quil, you don't get it, I was already insecure about being Bi, please, understand..!"

"And what about my insecurities, Ethan? I'm not all muscle and big dick, I have a heart too, I have things I'm afraid of!"

"Quil, I..-"

"No, Ethan, listen to me. All this, this can't be happening. I forgive you, so just… Don't let it happen again." He sat back down, and sighed. Silence filled the room as I sat there quietly sobbing. "Listen, I don't want to seem rough, or something that can be considered unhealthy, just… I get jealous, I get scared and… Look, I'm sorry for yelling." I nod and lie my head on his shoulder, crying softly on him. "Hey, it's okay… I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay… I won't do it again…"

"Actually, in order to prove I trust you, I won't mind… You go ahead and do whatever you want." I look up at him, and he wipes my tears away.

"R-really…?"

"Yes, Ethan. I trust you, and you have my permission."

"I-I'll try not to get too active, but thank you for understanding…"

"I mean, in all seriousness, the rest of the team is anthropomorphic. They all love you, after all." So it is love and romance that turns Pokémon into more human-like forms… So that means everyone has a crush on me? "So, hey, if they want you, they want you. But hey, you belong to me, right?" Quil asked in a low, flirtatious voice. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and nod. "So hey, no hard feelings, hun. Get out there and be you." Then he kisses my cheek again, and my anxieties, fears, and insecurities seem to melt away.

"Thank you, Quil… I love you so much…"

"I love you more, Ethan. And I won't stop, I promise you."

"Awesome…"

"So, have you got a busy day today, handsome?"

"I guess so. Do I need permission to go out and hug the rest?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"You're adorable, Ethan. Of course not, go on, tell them you love 'em too." I nod and get up, giving him a kiss on his forehead while I head out of the room. Now I've felt true relief. Guess I really exaggerated some things about this. Now, where is Raichu… "Downstairs, dude!" Of course. I make my way to the couch, and look around. She sits down by me, and smiles. "So, how'd i-"

Before another word escapes her mouth, I give her a loving embrace. Raichu gives me a nervous chuckle and a pat on the back. "Erm, dude? You good?"

"Yeah, just wanted to say thank you. For the advice you've given me, for other things and… For being along on the ride. I couldn't ask for a better Raichu." She went as silent as a mouse. Then her grip tightens on me as she rests her chin on my shoulder. "Wow, Ethan… That was new, but thanks, I needed that." I pull back and nod.

"Now, have you seen Swampert?"

"Taking a two hour shower, as always." I stifle a chuckle, and nod, heading back to the upstairs bathroom. I knock on the door. "Who's knocking during my shower? You all know I'm very sensitive during showers!"

"It's Ethan! Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, come in, Ethan." And with that, I enter the bathroom. I see his naked silhouette through the shower curtain, which surprisingly enough, doesn't faze me. I sit on the toilet, and sigh. "Hey, Swampert, how fast can you dry off?"

"Relatively fast. Ground types do that. We absorb water. It's what makes us weak to water types. Well, except for me." He lets out a confident chuckle.

"Then can I give you a quick hug? You deserve some recognition today. And every day." I chuckle too, and sigh. A moment of quiet brushes past as the water stops hitting the bath. He comes out of the shower, and tilts his head. And he was right, he's already dry. "What's gotten into you this morning?" I go in for another tender hug, and smile.

"Nothing. Just know that I think you're an incredible Swampert, who deserves more than what you think you do. And thanks for the confident booster." He chuckles gently, and gives me an equally loving embrace.

The day went on as I thought it would. Everyone became much happier after I showed how much I cared for them. Even Nokto somehow smiled when I gave him his share of good feelings. Surprising as it was, he still is going through his small depression over leaving his first trainer, but I digress. Later, I lie in bed while Quil keeps trying on clothes beside me. "Hey, what looks good on me?"

"Nothing, no clothes." I say without hesitation.

"Oh, har har, perv."

"Hey, we're lovers, I can say that!" He chuckles and puts on a purple T-shirt.

"Fair, fair." Then, a nice blue and black plaid flannel.

"Wow, those colors really compliment you, Hun."

"You think so?" I nod, get up, and start brushing off his flannel.

"Yup. You just have to know how to present yourself in this kind of style. Like this…" I fix up his collar, pat away any excess lint, straighten his flannel and the shirt. I nod, and give him a thumbs up. "Just like that!" He gives me an adorable smile and sits down on the bed. "But you know, jeans would pair great, not some tight green boxers."

"Oh, hush, and sit. I wanna talk about something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Now he has my attention. I plop myself right next to him while he smirks at me. Well, that's a familiar look, what's he thinking about? "Tell me, what are your fetishes, hm?" Now that came out of left field…

"M-my fetishes? U-um…" Great, I'm beginning to feel nervous again. My cheeks turn a bit red while I scratch the back of my head.

"Well, uh… I like blowjobs and… Uh, big butts, and…"

"Oh, Ethan, come on. The weird stuff" I sigh loudly.

"O-okay, okay. I'm into a little bit of bondage, and… I do like smacking some ass, or hot-dogging… Fuck, what else… Oh, when someone licks or sucks on balls during a blowjob, that's something I like a lot. Maybe into doing it too…" All Quil does is nod while he has a big and devious grin on his face. "I also like… Hm… Leashes. And… Fuck, okay, rough sex..." And then I shut myself up.

"A-and I think that's it!"

"You sir, are one kinky-"

"And mouth fucking." Out of all the things I've said just subconsciously, that had to be the last. Quil laughs it off, and gives me a satisfied look.

"Good to know, dear."

"Well, what about you?"

"Pretty much all the stuff you like." Now that's a real surprise.

"With all the porn you watched after you turned 15, I guess I watched it with you. In a sense, heh..."

"And you call me the kinky one.

"Oh, hush. Now, when will be the day where we act out our fantasies?" He said, biting the bottom part of his beak.

"Tomorrow." Then his smile disappears.

"Aw, what…?"

"Today has been an emotional day, my love. Right now, all I want to do is cuddle, and just experience your warmth and love." And his smile returns. Damm, aren't I just a love boat? He nods and takes off the flannel, while lying back down. He opens his wings to me, and gestures for me to lie right next to him. I do so, and there he goes, enveloping me in his wings. And thus, I felt my true happiness spring forth again. I'm glad I took this route rather than the sexy route… Even though I'll eventually get to it soon. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. We share one goodnight kiss, and begin drifting off into a deep sleep, while I stay curled up in his loving wings.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An entire month has passed since that night. We haven't yet acted out our fantasies due to training, but I hope it will eventually happen. Two more months left until the tournament begins. I still have to book that flight to Unova, as well as present my status in the Hall of Fame of Alola in order to be verified as Champion. So far, Quil and I have been training to strengthen up, as well as getting used to transforming from his anthropomorphic form, and his original form. And everything's been working like a charm, especially for the rest of the team. I even gave Skylar a Rocky Helmet to hold. She's been wearing it ever since, and she looks adorable. Everyone else is still in need of an item though. I might have to start earning some Battle Points at the Battle Tree for some items… Well, next month. Right now, focus on what's important. After a small training session, I end up tired, sweating and panting as I sit on the couch. Lurantis follows behind me and chuckles softly. "Ethan, that session was only half an hour. You need to get in shape."

"Listen, Lurantis, I eat well, I have a good shape, I don't need… Exercise…"

"Okay, yes, you are, but humans were made for movement."

"Then I guess Arceus made me particularly lazy…" Lurantis lets out a small chuckle and looks to the bathroom, then back to me. "You want to shower then?"

"Yeah, I guess I am starting to smell a bit. Can you fetch me some clothes?"

"No, Ethan, come shower with me." Her grin turns into something incredibly deviant. I look toward the bathroom, and stand still. "Uhhhh, l-let me ask Quil…?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll be waiting in the bathroom when you need me, Ethan." And there she goes, walking off to the upstairs bathroom. And she begins shaking her hips as she goes. When was the sweet, quiet Lurantis so flirtatious? Should I even be surprised at this point? I sigh, and walk into the bedroom, where Quil is taking a peaceful nap. I tip-toe my way over to him, and lie my hand on his head. "Hi, sleepy head… Lurantis wants me to go into the shower with her and I think have fun. Do I have your permission…?" He lets out a small sigh, and nodded.

"Just… Be careful he doesn't eat your head…" I blink a couple times, and chuckle nervously.

"W-what?"

"I'm kidding, now get going, Honey…" I roll my eyes and kiss his forehead. He turns, sighs happily, and back to dreaming he goes. I grab my towel, a new pair of boxers, and wander my way into the bathroom. I hear the showerhead already start-up as I open the door. There she is, already in the shower with the screen door barely showing her naked body and her bright colors. She still looks like she's wearing pajama pants though. I guess they're a part of her. I take off my boxers, shorts, shirt, and take in a deep breath. "Alright, Lurantis. Ready?"

"Yes, Ethan. Come in." I slide open the glass door, and immediately recoil to the back of the shower wall. "Y-you take cold showers?!"

"Well I am a grass type. Any heat could damage me otherwise." I begin shivering, even though the water didn't directly hit me.

"Geez, Lurantis… Is Quil this way too?"

"Oh, no, he takes warm showers. Not too warm, but he says it feels comfortable."

"Thank goodness. I was hoping to have a shower moment with him." Lurantis giggles and blushes.

"Ah, you two. I really do have high hopes you two will thrive. Make sure to take care of him, okay?"

"That's already my plan."

"Perfect. Now, can you take good care of me?"

"That's also what I've been doing, Lurantis."

"I mean like this, Ethan…" She then turns around, and presses her chest against the glass, using her large pincers to spread her ass cheeks, showing me her intimate areas, already wet from either the water, or arousal. I nod and chuckle. "I need to start noticing these things, I get too oblivious when someone comes onto me…"

"Ethan, I'm waiting."

"Oh! Yeah, my bad. Wait, shit, I need to get hard…"

"Why not give me a taste then?" I scratch my chin, and nod.

"Sounds good! Just, forgive my inexperience in this."

"There's a first time for everything, Ethan. Now, come on." She shakes her hips and me, and smiles. I get on my knees, gently lie my hands on her cheeks, and smile. Then, with one long, wet, and warm lick, I my tongue across her pussy. I could feel her shiver as she moaned shakily. Her back already stood at an arch while I still kept at it, slowly licking her lips as I went. Surprisingly, she tasted very green and sweet. I took the initiative, and began sticking my tongue in Lurantis. With another moan, she already had begun begging for more. My cock had already hardened at that time, so I stand back up, and prod my cock against her pussy. "So, now are you ready?"

"Yes, Ethan, do it…"

With that, I gently start penetrating Lurantis's pussy. The walls of her womanhood squeeze my cock comfortably as I start thrusting in and out of her. Her moans grow only louder as I go, bringing a smile to my face. "Lurantis, you're so tight.."

"A-ah, Ethan…!" I hold her pincers back against my waist as I thrust into her; using my entire cock to pleasure her. I moan myself as her insides massage my length. I speed my thrusts up significantly, making a loud, "plap!" sound each time my waist collides with her ass. I lick my lips as I bend over, my chest against her back as I grab her waist. I could hear her high-pitched panting, and my confidence began to swell. "Yeah, you like that, Lurantis? Your trainer's huge cock in you?"

"Y-yes, I-I love it..!"

"Ready for my seed then, Lura?"

"Give it to me, Ethan! Pump me full of it!"

With one final, strong thrust, I slam my cock into her, and moan. My cock throbs as it shoots my semen deep into Lurantis. With one more shaky moan, she takes a breather, and stands back up. I pull out, and chuckle. "There you go, feel better, Lura?"

"Yes, thank you Ethan. You satisfied me perfectly." She said with a sweet tone. I smile, and continue on with my shower. Although it was cold, I got to wash myself off properly. I head on out of the bathroom, wearing some comfy, clean boxers and a nice, tidy shirt. Maybe I do need to start working out a bit more, I need a bit of muscle to impress Quil… No, maybe I don't. I guess he does enjoy my… Very slight feminine physique. At least I hope I look good. I peek through the bedroom door, and there he is, still comfortably sleeping. I smile, and close the door back again gently. With that I head back downstairs, and stare at the orange figure napping on it. "Are you kidding? Hayner, get up." I hear a snort, and some surprised mumbling.

"Hm..? F-f… W-wha…?"

"Hayner, it's Ethan, your trainer, trying to watch some TV?" He groaned and put his head back down on the pillow.

"You were out training, my couch… I was here first…"

"Haynee, get up, or no home-made Pokepuffs."

"Awww… Fine…" He slowly lifts himself up from the couch, and yawns. He rubs his eyes while looking back at me. "There you go…" I hop on over the back of the couch, and land stylishly onto the cushion next to her. "That was very extra."

"Well, I feel good today. In a good mood, you know?"

"Yes, but I mean, you didn't have to do something so over-the-top."

"I've been doing over-the-top things since I've been a trainer, and today, it's made me the happiest person alive." He smiles and playfully punches my arm. Surprisingly it was a lot more powerful than I thought, causing some actual pain. I wince and grab my shoulder. "O-oh, shit, are you okay?"

"Hayner, no hitting things. Remember, Pokémon have more strength than humans." Hee laughs and rubs my shoulder.

"Come on, but you're cute, I had to do it."

"I'm okay, I wouldn't say cute, but yeah."

"Oh, shut up. Quit doubting yourself, man. You're a good guy, and cute. Why do you think most of these Pokemon want to fuck you, including me?" I snicker and look toward him, raising my eyebrow. He's just blushing, and giving me a meek grin. "I-I cannot believe I just said that. I'm gonna go now, and shut up."

"Oh, nah, stay! Lemme go ask Quil how he feels, then we'll do it."

"Y-you're kidding, seriously?"

"Not kidding. Lemme be right back!" I quickly make my way back up into the bedroom, and whisper into Hedgewig's ear. "Quiiiiil… Hayner wants to-"

"Go ahead, just be quiet, I could hear you and Lurantis in the bathroom…" I chuckle and kiss his forehead once more. "Yes, sir. Love you."

"Mmhm, me too, handsome…" And again, back to sleep. I grab the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, and downstairs I go, doing the same thing, hopping over the couch and landing next to Hayner with a smirk on my face. "Back, and ready when you are, Hayner."

"C-can we do it on the couch…?"

"Anywhere you want."

"On the coffee table."

"There we go, that's it. So, get naked."

"Wow, very forward, but since you are my new trainer, so here we go…" His tone grew more seductive as he talked, taking off his clothes in the process. He's got a very slight chub, but that compliments his body type and his personality perfectly. I follow his steps, and begin taking off my clothes too. He spread his body out on top of the coffee table, while lying on his side. I took his leg, and layed it over my shoulder, as I looked at his nude figure. That was enough arousal to get me going. Especially how his own cock began hardening as the seconds passed by. I even noticed his knot, which I didn't realize that I was actually into it. He felt my cock prod against his anus. With one look, his eyes widened. "W-wow. That is… Gonna be something to take…"

"I know you'll take it well, you've got it. So, how do you like it?"

"I-I've… Never had anyone ask that… We'll experiment, just do what you feel is right." I nod, pour the lube onto his ass, and quickly start sticking my cock into his hole. I could see him bare his fangs as his eyes closed. "F-fuck, fuck, slow down!" I do so, and stare at him. Nothing happens until he opens his eyes and sighs. "O-on second thought, do it like that…"

"Like… This?" With that, I start fucking him aggressively, his ass tightening up just a bit as I go, and his moans start echoing across the walls. What's more, his tail starts wagging like crazy. "Aww, the dog's enjoying a good fuck."

"A-ah..! T-too… M-much..!"

"Really now? Let's see how much you can take!" I start going as fast as I can, thrusting my entire cock into Hayner at max speed, with my precum making my thrusts easier to perform, and beginning to make things messy. Nonetheless, we both enjoyed the rough fuck session. Not before long, his tongue stuck out of his maw as he said, "C-cumming..!" And thus, I do the same. Sticking my entire cock into him as a thick amount of my seed filled him up. Soon enough, his own length bursts out ropes of cum onto the carpet. I pulled out, and sighed. "Okay, yup, that's enough… I'm exhausted… And now I have to clean that up." Then, I heard snoring. I look at Hayner, and soon as we both finished, he fell asleep. How does one even do that? Well, whatever, if he's comfortable, I won't bother him. I grab a couple napkins, a carpet cleaner, and get to work, quickly cleaning up his mess.

I slide back up my boxers and shirt, and head upstairs. Before I can disturb the peace, I slide neatly next to Quil, and he wraps his arms around me. Not before long, I hear a happy sigh, and his grip tightens, comfortably squeezing me. I lift my head up a bit, and see a smile crawl across his beak. "There's my Quil…"


	19. Author's Update

p style="text-align: left;"My apologies to anyone seeing a notification of this update, and thinking that it might be a new chapter to the story. But as of now, I've been suffering through a severe case of writers' block. And in desperate need of someone to help out to try and have a conversation with me about my two current main stories./p  
p style="text-align: left;"As of now, I just really haven't been feeling it for writing, and I have tried getting things down on paper, but right now? Nothing's coming to mind./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Even a simple review of this story could do, so if you could please say what you feel, and give me some criticism, that would be most appreciated./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thank you to those who have seemingly stuck with the stories and have waited, there will be more to come soon./p  
p style="text-align: left;"3/p 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Another month has passed, and our training routine keeps growing in intensity. Good thing I'm in perfect shape, or else I wouldn't be able to handle these! Oddly enough though, these exercises have been making my… Thighs and butt look bigger… Strange. One more month left until I have to register my Pokémom for a flight to Unova. And book a good one too, so as to not feel uncomfortable. After that flying incident with Quil, I've had a slight fear of heights and flying. Speaking of registering my Pokémon, I need their items and for them to be back in their normal forms, and take them to customs for approval. Already, a million things began popping in and out of my head. Surprisingly, all of it was just planning ahead, flights, battles, preparation, staying in a good hotel, all that stuff. Got to make sure my stay is comfortable. And not just for me, but for my team too. In fact, the earlier something is started on, the earlier it gets done. So, I might as well call those six to get things started. I get up from my bed and let out a hearty yawn. Turning around, I give Quil a gentle shake and a pat on the shoulder. "Darling, wake up. We have to go to customs and book us a flight." All I hear is a soft groan. Then he turns to me and sighs. "Do we have to… We didn't even get to get freaky these past two months…"

"I know, I know. We'll get to it later today after you all are registered, okay?"

"Promise…?"

"I promise you." With a sweet smile, he gets up and stretches out. I get up from the bed, slap on my Z Bracelet, dance and pose, and voila! Quil is back once again in his normal form. His tank top and boxers slip right off of his body, which causes a small snicker to come out of me. "Oh, hush, you."

"It's funny, okay? Seeing you change from a sexy hunk to something totally flat and stuff." Quil crosses his wings and taps his talon.

"Just call the rest of the team, Ethan."

"Yes, dear." With a chuckle, I let out a loud whistle that calls up the other five-star team members. Now that I look at them, it gets me wondering. I go look through my drawer, and take out my Keystone, and two Mega Stones. Lucarionite, and Swampertite. Who should I use for Mega Evolution? "Swampert and Lucario, front and center if you would!" They step in front of the rest of the team, and I nod. "One of you two is going to use Mega Evolution for the tournament. So, decide between the two of you who gets to Mega Evolve." They take one look at each other, and back at me. "What? Decide amongst yourselves, not me."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lucario?"

"Alright, if you say so, Swampert." First-round, Lucario wins with a paper. The next round comes, and Lucario takes the match with rock. He smirks and lets out a hearty chuckle. "Never challenge a Lucario to a battle of wits."

"That was just rock, paper, scissors, Lucario. No need to rub it in. Geez." I clap my hands together and rub them together, gathering once again the attention of the whole team. "So! Quil, you have a Muscle Band. Skylar, you have a Rocky Helmet. Lucario will Mega Evolve. Raichu has a couple of Electric Seeds for Electric Terrain. Swampert, I'll give you Leftovers. Salazzle. You… Hm…" I scratch my chin as she puts her hand on her hip, tapping her foot. Focus Sash or Z-Crystal… "Ethan, Focus Sash."

"O-oh, of course." I take the red and yellow band and wrap it around her arm. With a satisfied and proud nod, I bring everyone into their Pokéballs. Walking downstairs, I see Lurantis cleaning and dusting about. "Lurantis, you can take care of the other two, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course. You shouldn't worry. Now get going, Ethan. No time to lose."

"You're absolutely right. So, take care, and if you need anything, use the house phone. My number is written next to it. Good luck!"

"Same to you, Ethan!" Lurantis smiles and waves at me, and I head out into Hau'oli City once again.

All it was was just a short 8-minute walk to the Tourist Bureau. Once inside, I go straight to the front desk, ask for a flight to Unova; so that I may attend the Pokemon World Tournament. Once that was mentioned, I was asked by the secretary to step behind the front counter, and head into the back room. There, I was met with a comfortable, office-like setting. The secretary sat down, grasped a pen, and took out some documents. I leaned against the wall and waited for her. After a minute or two, she began to speak. "So, as per requirements, we have to check which Pokemon you'll be taking to the Unova region, and what the luggage shall be. And as you said, the luggage will be about one large-sized bag, right? And the Pokemon you'll be taking, as well as their items or luggage?"  
"Oh, I wrote it all down here." I slide my hand into my pocket, take out a slip of paper, and hand it to her. She reads through the list of items I'll be taking, writes it all down, and looks up at me. "And so, this flight needs to be planned soon, correct?"

"Soon-ish. Around the beginning of next month or just before. You know how packed these tournaments can get." I say with a chuckle. She just rolls her eyes and sighs. I clear my throat. "S-so, yeah, beginning or before next month."  
"I can book you for a flight around April 29th. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much."  
"It's my pleasure, Champion Ethan. Good luck at the tournament."  
"Thanks again, have a good day!" We both give each other a polite good-bye wave, and off back home I go.

Upon arriving home, I let everyone out of their Pokeballs. Everyone gives me a smile and sits down on the couch. Except for Quil. He looks at me, with his head tilted. "You didn't go?"  
"What? I did. It's just the process didn't take long. Just some paperwork, typing stuff down on a computer, and we're in."

"Well, that was indeed quicker than I thought. So, when's the flight?"

"April 29th. Then we head off to the tournament, and hopefully, take the gold."  
"What's your plan? Once we win?"  
"Oh. I guess I never explained, did I?" Everyone shakes their heads. I scratch my own head and sigh.  
"Well, the plan is to make a big speech. And then turn Quil back to his anthropomorphic form. After that, take the trophy or… Medal or whatever and leave back. And hopefully not get prosecuted…"  
"THAT'S your plan, dude?" Asked Raichu, with a shred of concern.  
"Well, have you got something better? I can't exactly fuck one of you guys at the end of the tournament right there on the arena. All I need to do is write my speech, memorize it, and get to it if and when we take the gold." Salazzle scoffs.  
"Good luck. You and all of us are gonna need it."  
"Alright, listen, now's not the time to doubt stuff," I say before anyone else can add a further comment. "Now's the time to start getting our battle mindset up. The flight is in a short month, so everyone's going to have to stay focused, and determined."  
"Got it!" Everyone said in unison. I smile and nod, thinking to myself. This is definitely my dream team. We may not take first, but I believe in every one of them. Now, I need to research other trainers and see who is attending. I need to analyze battle styles, teams, and trainer mannerisms.

With that, I take the team and let them take mental notes on my research. Week after week, studying and researching. And one day before the flight departs, I find something dreadful. Red and Blue themselves are going to be at the tournaments. Why them? I already had way too much trouble with them at the Battle Tree! Now they're coming back, and full force with six damn Pokemon? Now at this point, I REALLY have to pray and wish for some good luck. I mean, if I was able to beat Red and Blue once, I could do it again, right?

Oh, this also strikes up an incredible opportunity to try and meet the professor

Juniper! Or possibly any other Pokemon professor to see if they know as much if not anything about the Anthropomorphic evolution process. The more I know, the better I can handle this entire situation. The sun begins to set on the day before the flight. I spend the entire day writing my speech, furiously scribbling and erasing what I can to make this as thorough as I can. I let everyone on my team proofread it, and then I pack it into my suitcase. I got my clothes, battle items, paperwork, passport, pokeballs, everything ready. The next step, leaving to Unova.

(Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Creativity has been at all-time low lately. But, what you can do is follow my twitter, since there I'm starting to upload art and stuff, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could support me there. Maybe you could catch concept art for the Owl's Messenger and Reciever, hmm? Anyway, here's the link. And please, don't follow the account unless you're over 18. I will block anyone who's underaged. /Birb_Lover?s=09 )


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sun rises, and my alarm goes off. I shut it off, hop right out of the bed and immediately head into the shower to clean myself up. A quick 5 minutes, and I'm already done shaving, cleaning, and grooming. I get dressed in my own familiar clothing, a nice red and black flannel button-up shirt, some dark blue jeans, a navy blue undershirt, and my Z Bracelet. Before I could do anything else, I wake up Quil and kiss his cheek. "Quuuuuiiil, it's time to head on out to the Hau'oli International Airport!" All I hear is a groan, and then he grabs my pillow and places it on his face. His voice gets muffled. "I can fly on my own… I'll meet you there…" I chuckle and shake my head.  
"You need to come with me in the Pokeball, or else they won't let you on the flight."  
"But that doesn't make sense…"  
"Rules are rules, my love. Come on. Get up." He reluctantly rises out of bed, puts my pillow back, and stretches his wings out. With a loud yawn, he gets right out of bed and hugs me. I hug him back and smile. "Hun, we don't have time to waste. I'll transform you back to your normal form, and we'll be on our way to Mistralton. Okay?"  
"Okay… I can't believe this day came by so fast." I do my dance, tap the Z Crystal, and he turns back to normal.  
"Yeah, I can't either. Everyone else is back to normal, right?"  
"Yeah, they're ready."  
"Then off to the airport we go." I grab his Pokeball, and off he goes into it. I take in a deep breath, collect myself a bit, and then grab everyone else. First and foremost, I need to talk to Lurantis again. She's off meditating in the garden. And I can smell something oddly sweet. She's been tending to the garden exceedingly well. "Lurantis? Could you come here for a second?"  
"Yes, Ethan. Be right there." She stands up and walks toward me.

"So, as we agreed, you'll take care of the house while I'm gone, right?"  
"Yes, that is correct."

"And you'll also take care of Hayner and Nokto, right?"  
"Correct as well."  
"And if Nokto gets out of your control?"  
"I… You did not brief me on that."  
"Listen, right now he's in some really shady territory. Don't hesitate to use Solar Blade to… I don't know, just don't let him do something that could harm you, Hayner, or any of us. Even while we're gone."  
"Are you sure, Ethan?"  
"I'm not. But I have to plan for every possible contingency. So just teach him a lesson if he's getting out of hand or threatens someone."  
"I understand. Is that all?"  
"As far as I know, yes it is." I ponder for a moment. Oh yeah, my parents! I mean, they might not come home when I'm gone, but I have to prepare for some sort of surprise visit. "One more thing, actually. If my parents come home while I'm gone, get everyone back in their pokeballs. And stay put until I come home. Okay?"  
"Yes, I understand. Best of luck to you and the six, Ethan."

"Thank you, you too." We both give ourselves a sweet smile and a reassuring nod. I grab my luggage and head out toward the Hau'oli International Airport. Soon enough, I get to customs and go through the metal detector. I take everything off, and head on through. And it… Beeps? Why could it be beeping? I took everything out of my pockets and anything metallic. I step back and look puzzled. Oh, wait! The Pokemon translator. That's right. I slide it out of my ear and place it into the little plastic box. I pass through the metal detector, and I take everything back. I slide the Pokemon translator back into my ear and sigh. I head into the gate, and into the plane, I go. A long 5 hours flight ensues…

And finally, we all land in Mistralton City. And boy, what a sight it is. A town next to an airport, and a gym next to it too! I've never really tried gym battles. Maybe I should try one sometime. As I look around at the gates, I see the Galar Region arrivals and departures are totally empty. Looks like nobody's appreciating the rules against certain Pokemon. What kind of monster would ban species of Pokemon in a certain region? I've also heard about things called Dynamxing. Pokemon growing to an insane size and having their moves powered up. Sounds like worse Mega Evolution to me. But anyway, enough of that. Out of the plane, and into Unova! Walking out of the airport, the breeze instantly hits me. It's way too cold here! I wrap myself around my arms and shiver. I guess I'm way too used to tropical climates. But this is insane! I bring out Quil, and he even starts shivering too. "Y-yeah, cold, r-r-right?" I say through my chattering teeth.  
"Th-this is Unova?"

"Y-yep! N-now we have to go to Driftveil city and talk to their Gym leader. S-so time for a classic adventure, eh?"  
"J-just keep me in the Pokeball, I hate cold climates…" Before I could do so, it seems we start getting an audience. Kids and teens start crowding us and smiling. I raise my eyebrow and try to listen to their rambling. "WOOOOAH! What pokemon is that?! Where are you from? Why are you cold, it's super warm today! Are you a really cool Pokemon trainer? Can I see your badges? What typing is that Pokemon? Can we see the rest of your Pokemon?" Yeesh, I'm starting to feel overwhelmed… I stutter on my own words and slowly start backing away. Soon enough, the crowd settles down, and someone starts cutting through the crowd. And boy, she sticks out. She crosses her arms, smiles in my direction, and greets me. "Well, hiya! I'm Skyla, the gym leader for Msitralton. You must be from Alola, right?" Wow, the gym leader herself!  
"That's right! I'm the champion of Alola, and I'm here for the Pokemon World Tournament." The crowd exclaims in excitement and curiosity. I blush and chuckle. And Skyla shakes my hand. "I can take you on a private jet to Driftveil, Gym Leader's treat to the champion!" I gave her an excited, ear to ear smile. I nodded quickly and chuckled.  
"That'd be great! Thank you so much!"  
"Then follow me to the runway, you and your Pokemon!" Quil and I follow her happily. She invites us onto her plane and prepares everything. Soon enough, we take off, and I look out of the window. Unova… A big metropolis-like region. This is definitely my place to live. Oh, I almost forgot- "Skyla, you think you can take me to meet Professor Juniper first?"

"Hm? The 'ol Professor? Sure, I think we have some time. Looks like we're off to Nuvema town first. Let me contact Clay… Aaaand…" She clicks a few buttons, presses a few buttons on her Xtransceiver, and a little musical chime plays. Clay's image shows up. A video call on your watch, cool! His voice sounds super low and gravelly. In fact, it basically booms as both of them talk. "SKYLA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Y-yeah, Clay! Just needed to mention that leave a spot for the next contestant on the Pokemon World Tournament! The champion of Alola wants to sign up!"  
"THE CHAMPION OF WHATCHAMAWHOZIT?!"

"U-uhh, Alola? The region of four isla-"  
"OH YEAH! NO PROBLEM, SKYLA!"

"Clay, you don't have to yell, I can hear you just f-"  
"OOP, I HAVE TO GO, GREAT TO SEE YOU SKYLA!" The Xtransceiver hangs up, and Skyla lets out a heavy sigh. I couldn't help but chuckle between breaths. "Yeah, we got your spot saved for the tournament. And we're nearly at Nuvema town, strap in!"  
"Yes, ma'am!" I put on my seatbelt, and help Quil to put on his. We land, and I sigh. We take off our seatbelts again, and we're out of the plane. Skylar taps my shoulder before we head off. "I'll be here whenever you're ready, m'kay?"  
"Got it. I won't be long."

I head off into the small town. Only 3 houses and the professor's lab… Quaint. I go to the biggest building, the one with the orange roof, and walk in. There, I see a woman in a bright orange outfit and a green beret with blonde hair. "Um, Professor Juniper?" She seems to almost jump up as she quickly turns around. She blushes and shakes her head. "O-oh, nononono! I'm the assistant to the professor! My name is Bianca. It's a pleasure! And you are?"  
"I'm Ethan; Champion of Alola." She gasps and claps her hands together.

"Ah! So you require an immediate talk with the Professor."  
"Please, that would be awesome." She nods and walks to the other room. Quil and I look at each other. I smile. "Boy, she's adorable, isn't she?"

"Ethan, come on, I'm like, right here?"  
"O-oh, I can't say that stuff around you…?" My cheeks turned deep red.  
"Okay, I will admit, she is cute. But you belong to me, m'kay?"

"Pffft, of course, I do, Bird Boy." Another quick minute passes, and Professor Juniper comes up to me and shakes my hand. "It's quite the pleasure, Champion of Alola!"  
"Likewise, Professor. I'm glad I'm finally in a warm house…"  
"Yeah, it gets cold here, but don't worry. Bianca, would you leave us alone for a minute?" She nods and goes into the other room. I take in a deep breath, and immediately announce what I wanted to say. "Professor Juniper, all of the Pokemon that are with me have evolved into Anthropomorphic Pokemon."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The pleasant and friendly smile Professor Juniper had on her face immediately changed into an expression of both curiosity and extreme concern. I gulped, already nervous about what response she might conjure. Quil himself looked at me with his beak wide open, his eyes also conveyed an expression of shocked fear. Juniper clears her throat and collects her thoughts. "S-so, anthropomorphic? What about your Decidueye here? He seems perfectly normal."  
"Not until after I beat the previous champion of Alola. Soon after he evolved one extra time."  
"But he's still in his avian form, what are you trying to tell me, Ethan?" I sigh, hand her the Z Crystal my parents gave me, and clear my throat.

"This is what transformed him back. As you may know, the Z Crystal activates only when an extremely strong bond is formed between trainer and Pokemon. And this one here has given us the ability to transform him from his normal form to his more humanoid form."  
"Can you… Show me?" She hands me back the Z Crystal and I put it back onto my bracelet.

"Before that, I need to fetch some clothes for Quil. Stay put, okay?" Quil nods, and I run back to the plain. I go through my clothes, take out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, and run back to the lab. I lend it all to Quil and he slips everything on. Not too long after that, I perform my dance, and Quil returns to his anthropomorphic form. He just tightens his hood up to hide his face and he turns away. And I sigh, now a million times more nervous than before. "This is what I mean, and not only that bu-"  
"This is incredible," Juniper interjects.

"I-I'm sorry…?"

"First, I need to ask, does this enhance any of his battling capabilities?" Quil and I look at each other, and back to Juniper.  
"We're not sure. But uh, he's been like this ever since a year after I beat the champion. And there have been theories about-"  
"Yes, how these evolutions are linked to an even stronger bond. That of intimacy, love, and acceptance, correct?"  
"Exactly, and-"  
"Ethan, may I take the Z Crystal to study it for a couple of days? It won't be too long, and you'll be able to sign up for the tournament since it starts next week. If my hypothesis is correct, this may lead our civilization to a new era of people and Pokemon being closer to one another! Not to mention, seeing this happen between two of the same sexes is even more incredible. What a turn out this has been!" I didn't expect her to be on my side about this. Is she an active supporter of the Let Us Love Our Pokemon group? Now, I have to ask. "Professor, if I may, are you a supporter of the LULOP movement?"  
"Of course I am. Pokemon aren't just pets, we can communicate with them, they can communicate with us. It's a very simple concept, if they can consent, it's a perfectly healthy relationship. Plus, I can also tell you two are incredibly happy with each other."  
"How do you-"  
"By the look of your eyes and Quil's, I can tell you two are beyond close. Every time you seem to look at him, your eyes tend to almost sparkle. It's almost unnatural." My golden eyes. That's right. Does that mean my contacts don't even hide them? "And when Quil looks at you, he almost gleams. You have something very special here. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take the Z Crystal, and I'll set you both up in a Hotel in Castelia City. Then from there, I'll tell Skyla to give you a ride to Driftveil once the tournament sign-ups start. Does that sound good to you?"

"S-sounds like a dream, professor. Oh, and one more thing…" I reach into my ear, pull out my translator, and offer it to her. "Can you please put this on?" She takes a look, slides it into her ear, and nods.

"Now what?"  
"Quil, say hi to the professor." All I hear is a "Hoo" come from his beak. But the professor has an expression as if she was having a Eureka moment. "Ethan, did you design this?!"

"Mmhm. Back when Quil evolved once more."  
"This is incredible! We need to mass-produce this, do you have any idea how this will progress humans and Pokemon as partners?!"

"Yes, I do, but this needs to happen after the tournament. There I have a message to send to everyone watching."  
"About you and Quil?"  
"Not just us. But the whole LULOP movement. I tend to let everyone know that these relationships SHOULD be accepted, and we should live out the lives we want to without the fear of being incarcerated." Professor Juniper hands back my translator, and I slip it back into my ear. She nods, takes out a journal, and starts scribbling down notes faster than I've ever seen anyone write. "Do you mind if I contact the other Professors about this?"  
"Uh, which ones…?"  
"Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Sycamore, and Magnolia."  
"If it's absolutely necessary, please do."  
"Right. Then I'll let Skyla know you need to go to Castelia City for a safe and good place to stay." She dials a couple of buttons on her Xtransceiver and lets Skyla know of the new plans. Then she heads outside and I follow suit, Quil by my side, holding my hand. We soon get onto the plane, and Juniper explains my situation with Quil and my team. Skyla nods, and off we go to Castelia City. She lands us on the pier and waves us off, going back to Mistralton. I let out a huge sigh of relief and chuckle. "Boy, that went extremely well, didn't it?"  
"A lot better than I thought, that's for sure. So, which hotel?"  
"The professor said the biggest and fanciest looking building." My phone rings with the same chime as the Xtransceiver. When did she get my number? I answer it, and there's her image on the screen. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Skyla and I pitched in for you to stay in the penthouse! Don't be a stranger, okay, Ethan?" Before I have a chance to thank her, she hangs up. I jump up in excitement and pump my fist. "The penthouse?! No way! Let's get going, Quil!"  
"Huh? O-oh!" I grab his wing and start sprinting across the city. All I felt was a pure, childlike joy; right as we landed all the way toward the hotel.

Not before long, the receptionist at the front desk recognizes me and hands me the key to the penthouse. We quickly take the elevator, make it to the top floor, and all the way toward the end of the hall. The door itself even looks fancy. It's a rich, mahogany door. With a very intricate carving of Reshiram and Zekrom, with a very happy Victini in the middle of the door. Boy, if that didn't make me feel any luckier than I already did. "Come on, open the door!" Quil says happily. I do so, and when I looked into the penthouse, I was beyond surprised. A king-sized bed with over 8 pillows, and the softest sheets I've ever laid eyes on. A huge kitchen filled to the brim with expensive wine glasses, a diamond, and pearl tabletop-like bar. Bar stools, each with the bright colors of sapphire blue, ruby red, and emerald green. The walls themselves were pure white and black, with patterns of Pokemon trainers and even ancient tapestries of different legends from each region! When I looked back toward the bed, I didn't even realize that the sheets were bright gold, the pillowcases were a shiny silver, and the mattress itself looked like it was made of pure crystal. I lie down on it, and indeed, I was right, the softest thing I have ever felt. I went into the bathroom, and it looked super fancy as well, and it was giant! Almost in the shape of a big Y. The bathtub itself looked like it was made out of the shiniest platinum I have ever seen. I walk right back into the kitchen, and it was in the shape of an intricate X. As I finish my own little self-tour, I see the giant window right next to the living room, it's as if it was the wall. I saw little glass etchings of the sun and the moon. As well as a Sword and a Shield. Now, this is how to live!

I collapse onto the bed again and sigh happily. "This is so cool… I can't believe we're staying here of all places! And all of what's happened led us right here… Ah, I'm so happy!" Quil keeps standing right next to the door. I look toward him and tilt my head. "Quil? You feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling great, Ethan. There's just one more thing missing."  
"What's that?" He starts making his way toward me, an intense and lustful expression in his eye. That makes me sit up, now my full attention is on him. I smile softly as he responds. "Me breeding you like an animal, and hearing you moan like my bitch." That sends a chill up my spine, and my cheeks turn a bright red. "O-oh, really now?" I said in a slightly nervous tone. But really, what he said had turned me on immensely.

"That's right. In fact, for the rest of the night… I propose you call me, 'Daddy'. Is that clear?" I didn't expect that to come out of him… But I couldn't help but nod in agreement as I bit my lip.

"Yes, Daddy Quil," I responded seductively. He began stripping down in front of me, giving me ample time to stare at his taught, hot frame. Soon, he started taking off the jeans I lent him, and with that, his huge, erect owl cock bounced in relief. I couldn't help but stare at his glorious rod as it throbbed. I want it. I need it. "Now suck Daddy off," Quil commanded. And of course, I obliged. I was ready to become Quil's cocksleeve for the night. "Actually, one more thing before we begin…"

"Huh?" He then started looking through our luggage and pulled out a collar with a leash, arm warmers, and thigh high socks with green and purple stripes. "Wear these. Okay?" Damn, he really is pulling out the stocks… But hey, at least I know they'll look good on me. I slide on the socks and arm warmers and take off every other unimportant part of my clothing. He then walks up to me and gently slides on the collar. I stared up at him as he did so. I could tell, even this he enjoyed. And we haven't even gotten to the best part. "There. Now you can taste Daddy's cock." I happily obeyed and kneeled down in front of him. And there it all was in all its glory, his big cock, and his heavy balls. I couldn't help myself at this point. I gently grasped his cock, and lifted it as I stuck my face up to his sack. I started licking them all over, giving every crease of his balls a taste while I took in deep breaths; subtly breathing in his sexy musk. It drove me over the edge; his taste, his scent, the way his cock twitched in my hand while I happily sucked on his balls. I kept my eyesight locked with his as I kept going. Now this time, I kissed my way up, from his balls to the base, up his shaft, and eventually kissed the tip of his dick. I couldn't help but give a small giggle as he smiled. "You're enjoying Daddy's cock, aren't you?" I nodded and stuck out my tongue as far as I could, now licking at every part of his head. I gently slapped his cock against my tongue before closing my mouth on it, my lips gently on his cock while my hands cupped his balls. I then started making my way up and down his throbbing length. I slurped, sucked, and licked all I could while I eagerly slobbered all over him. As I went, I could hear moans and heavy sighs coming from Quil. He pulled on my leash very softly, signaling me to go deeper. I happily did so, my bobs going lower and lower until eventually his cock touched the back of my throat. "Fuck, your mouth feels so good, Ethan…" I closed my eyes and gagged a bit at the feeling of him playing at my gag reflex. But I didn't mind. This is all that I wanted from the beginning. Soon, I felt his precum drip onto my tongue, which without hesitation, I swallowed and continued using my mouth to pleasure his cock. I then felt his hands on the back of my head, he started thrusting ever-so-slightly into my mouth, which made my eyes almost roll to the back of my head as he grinned deviantly. "I'm gonna cum Ethan, you better swallow Daddy's load…" I opened my mouth as wide as I can, and did the same with my throat. Soon, I felt the first few bursts of his hot bird seed go into my maw, which I swallowed happily. Then he pulled me back a bit, just to spray the next ropes all over my face. I pant and chuckle as I look back up at Quil. "You look adorable covered in my cum. Now on the bed, all fours. I want to fuck that fat ass until you scream."

I nodded without saying another word. Finally, here comes the best part. I get up onto the bed on all fours and grab onto my ass cheeks. I spread my ass wide for him, and I smiled. "Is this what you want, Daddy?"

"More than anything, Ethan." I felt his presence start to climb onto the bed, as I felt a warm liquid drip onto my asshole. I looked back, and Quil was drooling all over my ass. All I did was watch as he prepared my rear end for an intense fuck-session. Now I felt him prod against my tight hole, and without warning, slowly shoved his entire dick into my ass. I grabbed onto a pillow and bit down as I shakily groaned. Then he began thrusting into me, growling a bit as he went. His long bird cock felt amazing inside my ass, and while I basked in the pleasure of Quil being inside me, I felt his hand smack my ass hard. I couldn't help but let out a squeak while he humped me like an animal in heat. "Fuck yeah, that's right, milk my cock, Ethan… Now moan for Daddy!"  
"Y-yes, Daddy…!" I said between my loud moans. I could feel him pull onto my leash softly while his length pounded me mercilessly; his thighs basically slapping my ass and his balls rocking into my taint. I couldn't help but begin drooling and basically shouting out moans while my cock dripped with precum and twitched. "K-keep... Going, Daddy…!"  
"You think I'm stopping? We're just getting started!" With one more spank to my ass, he grabs my waist, and leans down, his chest right up against my back as I felt his digits slip into my mouth. I happily licked and sucked at his fingers while his cock slipped in and out of me with force, and I moaned and whined like his bitch. And I was glad that he made me feel that way. After a few minutes of rough fucking, my ass cheeks had turned a bright red with his hand mark on both of them. He soon slammed his entire rod into me, flooding my insides with his cum while he groaned in pleasure. All I did was scream in euphoric bliss as my own cock spewed my semen all over the bed. I collapsed while he was still inside me. Then I heard him whisper into my ear. "You like to feel Daddy's cum inside your ass…?"  
"Yes, Daddy, I enjoyed your cum and your cock in my ass…" He chuckled, and pulled out, leaving a couple of drops of cum to drip out of me. He fell onto his back, panting. "Holy shit, that was awesome…" I fall onto my back, and next to him.  
"Dude, my legs won't even work tomorrow…" I said, with a breathless chuckle.

"This Will definitely be a night to remember…" Quil says. He kisses me on the cheek, and I slide my head onto his chest. He wraps an arm around me, and we both fall asleep peacefully. Even if my ass will be sore and my legs barely functional.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning, I woke up absolutely full of joy. With my energy replenished and the sun coming through the window, I rise out of bed and stretch myself out. With that, I let out a satisfied sigh and turned to my side. I see Quil, still sleeping peacefully and very naked. I should seriously tell him to get dressed up before anything else happens. And I need to put on something more presentable too. I even kept the leash on for the entire night. Don't want someone barging in and seeing a hunky owl with a half-naked human. Not before long, he sits up on the bed too and yawns just the same. Quickly, I bring him in for a tight hug and kiss his cheek. "Morning, sweetums…"

"Heh, good morning, babe."  
"So, how did you sleep?"

"Remarkably well. After last night? I slept sooooo comfortably."  
"Same, actually. Too bad we were too exhausted to do anything else. Although, I do feel a bit sore. Do we have any Ibuprofen? Actually, I'll order some with room service."  
"Oh come on, we can skip that and get some fun in nooooow." He says, his tone growing more seductive as the sentence goes. "I could very much tell how much you liked suckin' my balls last night, how about some more now, hm?"

"N-nah, morning sex was always a weird thing for me…"  
"Huh? How do you know?"  
"I've had morning wood to take care of, Quil. And immediately jerking off after waking up feels off."

"Really?" I scratch the back of my head and sigh.

"Yeah, it's never comfortable for me. But! We can kiss."  
"Hell yeah!" Soon, he pulls back from the hug and pulls me real close to his beak. He lets my lips connect with his beak, while I roll my eyes and just smile. With an immediate passion, I could feel the love come from his kiss. I could feel him caress my back as I kept my hands at his cheeks. I pull back and stare into his eyes. "There, satisfied?"  
"Oh, obviously. But, next time, let's have some more tongue action." He wiggles his eyebrows and I gently give him a playful nudge.

"Later, later. Right now we have priorities. Like us getting dressed." I gesture to both his out-in-the open dick and balls and my obviously risque outfit. All he does is chuckle before hopping out of bed, and into the bathroom.

"I knooooow! I'll change in here!"

"You didn't even grab any-" Before I could finish my sentence, I hear a knock on the door. I raise my eyebrow and respond. "Who is it?"  
"The Castelia Gym Leader, Burgh of course!" Wow, looks like someone else has taken interest in the Champion of Alola. I really shouldn't flaunt that title around, I could get too full of myself or draw too much attention. And speaking of, I should also get dressed. "G-give me a second!" I stumble my way out of bed, slip some clothes under the bathroom door to Quil, take off whatever I had on, and dress myself up in some gym shorts and a black T-shirt. I fix myself up, comb my hair a bit, and answer the door. My first impression of Burgh is certainly someone who's an artist type. And that big hair certainly catches my attention. "Well, aren't you the particularly handsome type?"  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." No, I don't, but hey, thanks, Burgh. He raises his eyebrows and points toward my neck.

"Now that is a stylish choker." I blush immediately and chuckle nervously. I need to go along with what he says. I can't believe I forgot to take this off!

"Y-yeah! I bought it when I was entering Castelia City!"

"So, you are indeed the champion of Alola, correct?"  
"Y-yes sir, that's me." Word gets around quickly about me. Not sure if I'm a fan of that.

"Well, since I'm absolutely positively certain you will sign up for the Pokemon World tournament, how about a battle, hmmm?"

"Oh, of course, just let me-" And then it hit me. The Z Crystal to transform Quil is with Juniper. I can't battle Burgh. At least, I think that's how it goes since I have no idea if Quil has combat capabilities at the moment. "W-well, um… You see, Burgh, I can't."  
"Well, why not?"  
"My main Pokemon, a Decidueye, is, unfortunately-" And then he comes out of the bathroom, thankfully wearing a hoodie and some shorts. I sigh and gesture to him while he stares blankly at Burgh. "...Anthropomorphic."  
"Oh, I see. And that's a problem, why?"  
"H-he can't battle?"  
"Well, how do you know that? Have you tried it yet?"

"No, I haven't." He chuckles and flicks his wrist into the air while glaring at me with a devious grin.

"There's a first for everything, my boy! I'll see you at the gym later!"  
"Burgh, hang o-" And out he goes, closing the door behind him. A groan of frustration escapes my mouth as I look toward Quil. Before I open my mouth, I go back to the hotel door and press my ear against it. I hear footsteps grow quieter, and the elevator door ding. I nod, good, he's gone. Now he won't hear anything.

I walk back to Quil and sigh. "Dear, do you know if you're able to battle like this or not?" He gives me that blank stare again, and shrugs.

"I-I… Don't know. Also, that does work as a great choker." He snickers and I grumble, crossing my arms.  
"Whatever… Just, listen. I have a plan to find out if you can battle." I run back toward the bed and grab a pillow. "I'm going to throw this at you, and I want you to use Leaf Blade on it. Okay?"

"Got it. I'll try." He readies his battle stance, and I chuck the pillow at him as fast as I can. Within the blink of an eye, I see a green blade form in his hand, and he slices the pillow in a clean half. I can't help but smile and clap for him, now it seems we don't even need the Z Crystal. "Wow, so it is possible! And you still remember your moves, right? Sucker Punch, Spirit Shackle, and Brave Bird?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?" I point toward the door, and put my other hand on my waist, posing heroically.

"Then off to the Castelia Gym we go! Let's go win a badge!"

"Right behind you, Ethan!" We exit the hotel suite and head down into the grand city. And just like yesterday, it's super chilly. I try not to mind the cold weather and walk toward the gym on the other side of the city. We get a few glares and glances on our way and a couple of people that recognized me as the champion of Alola; which I try my best to ignore. Luckily, we made it to the gym without any altercations. And boy, was it a big surprise, I've never seen anything like it. It looks like a giant cocoon full of webs. So is this basically like an indoor Island Trial? What do I have to do here? "Ah, so you did show up, wonderful!" I look above me and see Burgh descending from some sort of silk-like rope. "I haven't had a battle in months, and I've been wanting to see what you can do! So come, take my hand, up into the arena we go!" I look at Quil and back up at him. I reluctantly take his hand and grab onto Quil's too. We start slowly ascending as I look up at Burgh. Boy, he sure is a flamboyant gym leader. Not long after the slow ascent, we make it into an enclosed arena full of paint markings, and oddly enough, a single canvas right in the corner of the walls. "Now, ready for a good, old fashioned Pokemon battle, Mr. Champion?" I take in a deep breath and nod. Even though I have no idea what he specializes in.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Burgh."  
"Then let the battle…" He throws his first Pokeball and poses dramatically. "COMMENCE!" The first Pokemon to come out is a Scolipede, a Bug-Poison type. So he specializes in Bug types. I've got the perfect counter. I see Quil try to walk into the field and stop him. I give him a patient look, telling him that it isn't his turn yet. I grab my Pokeball and toss it into the field. "Go! Salazzle!" She bursts out of the Pokeball and already looks ready for battle. Now, knowing us already, Salazzle has the superior speed, so I better take out Scolipede as soon as I-

"Scolipede, Toxic Spikes, go!" Soon, a purple, menacing mist flies out from Scolipedes back, and purple spikes cover the field. Now every time I switch out, the next pokemon gets Poisoned badly. I shouldn't have started with my only Poison type. "Salazzle, Flamethrower, go!" She lets out a hot blast of red-hot fire from her mouth, shooting it directly at Scolipede. Surprisingly enough, it lives through it, and Burgh lets out a hearty chuckle. "Scolipede here has to be one of my best heat-beating Pokemon! And I'll show you why! Use Earthquake!" To my immediate surprise, I hear Scolipedes' voice as it jumps up. "Goodbye, Salazzle!" It stomps onto the ground, and the surroundings start to shake violently, Salazzle seems to get bounced around and eventually thrown at the wall. Thank goodness for her Focus Sash. "One more Flamethrower, go!"  
"W-what?!" Exclaims Burgh. Salazzle belches out another belt of flames, and Scolipede faints on the spot. A red light envelops him, and Burgh throws out his next Pokemon. "Go! Crustle!" The huge crab-like Pokemon slams into the ground and roars as Salazzle looks extremely exhausted. I groan, and shout, "Salazzle, use Toxic! Wear down his health!" Salazzle launches herself toward Crustle, and bites into him, soon leaving a mark on his claw. I hear Crustle groan out as Salazzle backs away. Now Crustle's badly poisoned! "Crustle, Rock Slide, go!" As I foresaw, Salazzle goes down without another action. I take her back into the Pokeball, and send out Swampert. He seems to flinch upon hitting the ground. Now he's badly poisoned. He roars right after landing, and I nod. This is where the fun begins. "Swampert, Surf! Don't let Crustle make another move!" A giant wave forms behind Swampert as he moves his arms down as if slamming them. Then the wave slams down onto Crustle, throwing him across the arena and toward Burgh. He takes him back in the Pokeball and sends out his last Pokemon. "Leavanny, make it count! GO!" After his throw, he makes another dramatic pose and smiles. "What a beautiful work of art Pokemon battles are! Show me your art, Ethan!"  
"Swampert, rain dance! Go!" He roars out and stands, causing a storm to brew into the arena. Wait, Swampert won't mega evolve, Lucario is the only one with the stone! Swampert doesn't have Swift Swim! "Hah, is that all you have? Leavanny, Leaf Blade!" She storms toward Swampert, forms that signature green blade, and slices right at Swampert, knocking him out instantly while I growl. I send him back into his Pokeball and think for a moment. I don't have anything else to deal with bug types, much less a grass type. I need something quick. I see Quil walk into battle and a lightbulb goes off in my head. Brave Bird, that's it, that'll take Leavanny down without a doubt! I raise my fist into the air, and shout, "Quil! Brave Bird, GO!" He envelops himself in a light blue light, flies up into the air, and starts charging back down at an immense speed. He slams right into Leavanny's chest, beak first; which sends her speeding toward the canvas, shattering it while smoke comes up from where she landed. She's knocked out, while Quil lands back next to me, a bruise on his head. Recoil damage, I nearly forgot. But just like that, I won the battle! Burgh nods and fixes his hair, taking Leavanny back to her Pokeball. "I can't say I'm not surprised, you did very well! I shouldn't have expected less from the Champion of Alola himself. With that, I do believe it's time I award you with a badge. At this point, it's a formality, but make it something to remember me by, okay?" He hands me the insect badge, and can't help but smile at it. It's so shiny, it looks like it's made out of an emerald. And winning this Pokemon battle sure brought some good memories. It got the blood pumping, the heart racing, and everything in between. It feels good to be back!

(Well damn, my technical second action scene! Hope I did well since there's a first for everything. Have y'all followed my Twitter yet? I could use some support for hopefully getting my art out there! My Twitter is on one of the previous chapters just at the end.)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After that intense match, I see Quil panting as he coughs. I tilt my head and bend over him, my arm around him. "Quil?"

"P-Pokécenter, I got badly poisoned… Toxic spikes…" Oh, SHIT! That's right! I quickly shake Burgh's hand, and run out of the gym; Quil's wing just around my shoulders while we run to the nearest Pokécenter, and get right to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, help out the champion here, Quil's been badly poisoned, and…" I take out the rest of my Pokéballs and hand them to her. "The rest of my team needs healing too. Thank you!" She nods and takes Quil, along with everyone else. I relax and sit down near the coffee table. I sigh. I nearly forgot about how Toxic Spikes worked… I need to refresh my memory about battle techniques. Before any other thought can cross my mind, my phone rings. It isn't the Xtransciever ringtone, so I can safely assume it isn't anyone from Unova. I take my phone out of my pocket and stare at the screen. It's Lance. I roll my eyes and groan. What the hell does he want now? I reluctantly answer, and put on my best cheery voice. "Yeeeeeellow?"

"Hey, bud, where are ya? Seems you aren't home."

"That's because I'm not. I'm in Unova, gonna participate in the Pokémon World Tournament!"

"Damn, you serious?! That sounds fun! That the only reason though?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well, neighbors got a noise complaint from your house. Didja get a housesitter recently?" No way. Not now. It's Nokto. What the hell could he possibly be doing?!

"You know what Lance, I'll call ya right back, yeah? My Pokémon just got finished being treated at the Pokécenter, so I need to get busy. Biya!"

"Wait, befo-" I hang up without another word, fuming over whatever Nokto could have possibly done. I dial the home phone and wait for Lurantis to pick it up. The phone rings for a couple of seconds, and Lurantis picks it up. "Lurantis, what's going on? Why are you guys getting noise complaints at home?"

"Buddy, this is Lance." WHAT?! What is he doing in my house?! Now I'm pissed off!

"Lance, get the fuck out of my house!"

"Listen, Ethan, I get we're good friends, but I have to do my job, I can't let these things slip."

"On what grounds are you allowed in my house?! Do you have a warrant at all to even be in there?!"

"We do, actually. With the constant noise going on, the judge allowed a search warrant to go through, and so, here I am."

"Well get out, whatever you're trying to search for, isn't there. Or never existed, to begin with."

"If you say so. All I know is that your new Dusk Lycanroc and Lurantis have been giving me problems." So what's happened to Nokto?

"The Midnight one seems just fine with us searching. In fact, he even seems like he's helping."

"Lance is Lurantis in the room with you right now. If she is, put me on speakerphone. I want to say something to her."

"Alrighty, bud." I hear a beep, and now the audio from Lance's end is condensed up a bit. Now I know I'm on speaker. "LURANTIS, SOLAR BLADE ON NOKTO AND LANCE!"

"WHAT?!" I hear the home phone get put down, and Lurantis yell, "Forgive me, Lance! And this is what you deserve for not staying put, you mangy mutt!" I hear some sort of crashing sound, and Nokto grunting out loud. And then I hear Lance shout, and get thrown against something. Then I hear Lurantis pick up the phone. "Ethan, what now?"

"Get Hayner, yourself, and Nokto back into your Pokeballs. First clean up, search for any important papers on Lance and tear them up. Throw him out of the house and onto the beach, and hopefully, he forgot what he had to do today. Next, after that, have my parent's number on speed-dial. If anything happens, call them first, then the nearest Kahuna, and then me. I'll get them and the Kahuna's to get you to safety. Now go! Don't fail me, Lurantis!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it! Best of luck, Ethan!" The line cuts and I throw my phone against the wall. Thankfully, it doesn't shatter. All I do is shout at the top of my lungs: "DAMN YOU, LANCE!" Some eyes stare in my direction while I pant like a marathon runner. From this point on, Lance isn't my friend anymore. He's my enemy.

After a few more minutes, Nurse Joy has my Pokémon ready. I take them back, and let Quil walk by me. Throughout our walk back to the motel, I stay silent. Quil seems to just continue to grow concerned. "E-Ethan?"

"Not now. Wait until we get to the hotel. It's not safe out here anymore." I hear a quiet gulp from him, and then we silently head back to our hotel room. Once there, I dial up Juniper on my phone. Thankfully, she answers quite quickly. "Yes, Ethan?"

"Juniper. I've run into trouble." I then brief her with the previous events, and she sighs. "Well, good on you for being so meticulous, but the next step may be you going back to Alola."

"Are you kidding?! I have to be at this tournament, it's my only way to end this stupid law!"

"You may be right, but now the police will most likely be right on your tail. You can't just rely on memory loss and call it a day. What will most likely happen is the precinct will ask him what happened, and with his memory gone, they'll just make him check again."

"I already planned for that. I made Lurantis make sure no other noise would happen, and everything that could cause suspicion is cleared immediately. Nokto's been knocked out, and only Lurantis is on the watch." Juniper ponders for a moment and nods.

"Then as it stands, you'll have to stay and participate. For now, lay low. Don't answer ANY calls unless they're from me or anyone else important. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Perfect. I wish you the best of luck, Ethan." She hangs the Xtransceiver up, and I sigh, plopping down onto the bed. What a roller coaster… I look up, and see Quil with that look again as if I was about to drop dead on the spot. "I'm sorry for worrying you, love. This needed to be taken care of quickly."

"I could tell…"

"What matters is, it's done, and we don't have to worry anymore. Now we relax and stay here. Maybe watch a movie or two while we lay low."

"Got it. It's what I wanted to do anyway." I bring him close to me, and embrace him in my arms, gently squeezing him as I close my eyes.

"As I said, I will not ever stop fighting for us. We ARE going to win this tournament, and we WILL be free to love each other. We just need patience, strategy, and intelligence. Thankfully, we have that here. You and me." He chuckles softly and nods.

"And that's a fact. Oh, and how long until the tournament again?"

"About 5 days."

"I see… Do we need to prepare?"

"We've had enough preparation when we were in Alola. We're fine." Quil nods again. The day slowly starts passing by, and my phone hasn't rung for anything at all. No calls from Lance, nothing. I guess my plan worked. Good riddance.

The sun begins to set, and the moon starts to rise high into the sky. Quil falls asleep next to me while I stay painstakingly awake, without even a shred of drowsiness on me. All of my thoughts were pure of worry, concern, and fear. And all because of one 7 minute call from Lance. I spend hours awake, trying to figure out if there are any loopholes in my plan, to see if there's one itty-bitty problem that Lance could possibly expose. All I do is shake my head, rub my eyes, and walk into the bathroom. I put both hands on the sink, and stare into my reflection on the mirror. Sadly, all I see staring back is the reflection of someone who's at his wit's end. My eyes are red, and I can't stop thinking about possible negative outcomes to this. I hear the bed creaking as I look back, Quil rising out of bed to accompany me. He wraps his wings around me and mumbles. "Babe, get back to bed… You haven't slept, this is unhealthy…"

"I know, my love… I know…"

"You need to relax, all day you were glaring at your phone every five minutes… Please rest, at least for me…I'll let you like... I'll rim you or something tomorrow if you come to bed right now..." I couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as he kisses my forehead, with me returning his hug.

"Heh, deal… Now let's go to bed…" We walk back to the bed in each other's arms, eventually lying down and slowly falling asleep. I guess I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The very next morning brought upon a headache, a cloudy day, and a major case of bad bed-head. I rose from the blankets as if I was just coming out of a coffin. Yeah, this was one of my worst mornings. All I did was just lie back down, cover my face with the pillow, and groan softly. "Lance… lost me an entire night of sleep… I can't believe this…" I said to myself, muffled within the pillow. After a couple of minutes fly by, I rise back up, and look to my side. There he is, sleeping peacefully again. As much as I love this sight, I can't shake off the feeling of him being somehow taken away along with everyone else. And all because Lance decided to get nosy. And that line he uttered yesterday sent chills down my spine. I remember it vividly, "Even if we're friends, I have to do my job." I start fuming just thinking about it. Lance isn't the person I used to know. Some friend he is. "Mother fucker…" I whisper to myself. And Michelle. The girl I had I could tell everything to, almost managed to point it all out with just my mannerisms changing drastically. It's like I couldn't trust anyone in Alola. Not even my childhood friends. I immediately feel an overwhelming sense of abandonment. My blank expression turns sorrowful. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I tried my hardest not to either break down completely or scream out to Arceus himself. And my parents had to conveniently go abroad to study… Whatever they're studying. And all I get from them is a stupid Z Crystal that lead everything to where we are now. I look at the palms of my hands and think. Is this all worth it? Will I just get thrown into jail and everyone will be released? Will my own two best friends call me out and destroy my livelihood just because I'm dating my own Pokémon? Do my parents even care about what's going on? What will my parents even think about me being in a relationship with a Pokemon of the same sex? Who can I trust? Why me? ARCEUS, WHY ME?! I punch the mattress, which springs Quil right up. I see him rapidly scan the room in a slight panic. All he sees is my back toward him; hunched over and defeated. I can hear his breathing slowly go back to normal, as I feel his hand lie on my shoulder. "Didn't sleep enough, Ethan?"

"Not at all, if any… I feel like bursting into tears…" Silence fills the room. He has no idea what to say. I don't blame him. I would have no idea what I would say too.

"Listen, not all hope is lost… You still have the professors and gym leaders on your side."

"Yeah, okay, but we don't know if other gym leaders are okay with this. I never revealed our relationship to Juniper. Which even then was beyond risky. I was lucky she's supporting the movement."

"Then what's bothering you so much?"

"Lance. He's stabbing my back and saying no hard feelings just because it's his job. And now all that needs to happen is finding out Michelle somehow knew about Unova."

"I highly doubt she knows."

"I can't rule out the possibility. She's a trainer too. She might want to participate, or even come to Unova just to be another thorn in my side."

"Listen. We'll come up with something. And this time, it won't result in my talons tearing into your arm… heh…"

"Yeah, I guess. Too bad it gave me a scar." She blushes and looks ashamed.

"I… Gave you scars? Like, legit?"

"It's no big deal, but yeah. From my elbow to my shoulder on my right arm from that one night."

"I-I'm so-"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. You already did, and it already happened. No use in changing the past, you know?"

"Unless you're Celebi." I lightly chuckle and nod.

"Heh, yup… Boy, having Celebi would be so useful… Going back so we don't have problems…"

"Too bad. Like ya said, it already happened."

"Oh, using my own words against me, I see. Scandalous bird, you."

"Oh, Ethan, one question actually…"

"Yes?" His tone grows deeper, more serious. With that, I start to get curious.

"If… If stuff backfires… Are we going to have to… Kill people? At all?" My eyes widen upon hearing it. I had never even considered that option. With Quil and my other Pokémon, it's completely possible…

"No. That will not be an option for us. All we need is a peaceful protest after the tournament. The last thing we need is you or I dying. So peace is our only option."

"But what if they threaten us? What if one of us takes a bullet and we may need to fire back?"

"We defend ourselves in a way that isn't fatal. At least we can try and knock out people? But like I said, that has to be our final resort. Killing will not send a message. In fact, it'll hinder us more than help us."

"And there would be no way I would be able to live with that guilt."

"Yeah, I've heard it's an intense feeling. So all things considered, I really don't want to murder anyone. Or any Pokémon."

"Well, have you… Ever tried using your eyes?" I blink a couple of times and tilt my head again.

"My… Golden eyes? I don't think they have a special ability. And even if they did, they would have worked by now."

"Maybe… Just maybe… They already have?"

"What… Do you mean?"

"Think about it… The crowds staring at you and getting excited… Skyla and Juniper were the first ones to jump to your aid… Not to mention Burgh saw some sort of potential in you. What do you think?"

"I think you may be talking about some sort of charisma I have."

"No, it's something more. It's most likely some sort of… Magic manipulation or charisma enhancer… I mean, I feel safe and secure when I stare at your eyes, so I could just be going crazy."

"Or that berserk Zoroark back then just changed the color of my eyes just to fuck around with me… Listen, I don't want to think about my golden eyes. Maybe later today or tonight we'll test it, but now I just need a moment of… Peace…"

"Okay, I understand. Then if you need peace, focus on the now, and worry for later. We haven't got much time, and I want to spend as much as I have with you. And with you alone."

"I couldn't have said it better than you, Quil." I turn myself around, and collapse onto him, reaching around to give him a tight hug. He returns the favor, hugging me right back while I rest myself on him. An ability with my golden eyes. Magic charisma. If this so happens to work, then my plan is full-proof, I might be able to win this all because of my golden eyes. Now the next step is to figure it all out.


End file.
